Maestro if you please
by Story-Blender
Summary: When a lost Inter dimensional traveler falls into the SGC, he find himself helping them stop their latest invasion. The power to open doorways to other realities helps a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Maestro if you please parts1-5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to any television show, movie, or book. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. Again, I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this. This goes for all chapters past, present, and future.

This was a story I wrote a while back and never posted. It was supposed to go up on a web page I would create allowing for music and pictures but never got around to it. Every time you would have seen the word PLAY* would have led you to into music of a TV show or movie so you could play 'Name That Tune' before you read who was going to be seen next. But it's wasn't really needed to enjoy this fic so I hope you enjoy it anyway.

 **Part1**

For almost a month now Cheyenne Mountain has been on full alert due to the Tok'ra warnings that something big was happening within the ranks of the Goa'uld system lords. If the reports could be believed they hinted that an attack on earth was imminent. This was felt not to be likely because of the fact that earth was a protected planet due to a treaty between the Goa'uld and earth mediated by the Asgard. General George Hammond the base commander was now more worried about the over all stress his men had endured due to the alert status than he was about the impending attack which by now he felt wasn't coming. He had seen it before; such elevated stress could cause them to start seeing thing and become trigger happy shooting anyone who came through the Stargate. They were in desperate need of R&R. SG-1 had just come to the debriefing room from the infirmary. They had been checked out by Dr. Fraiser for anything out of the ordinary after their last mission through the Stargate including Goa'uld implantation. They had just got up from being debriefed when alarms sounded through the base. Knowing no one was due back for a few hours yet everyone just looked from one to the other before they headed out the door and went to the control room. Upon entering they found none of the usual signs that the Stargate was activating. None of the computers or sensors told them of any wormhole being created by the Stargate.

"What's going on Sergeant Davis?" Hammond asked.

"Unknown sir, there seems to be some kind of atmospheric disturbance in the gate room. It just appeared out of no where. I felt it necessary to activate the alarm and I sealed the iris on the Stargate sir." Davis Responded.

Hammond and SG-1 looked down through the blast window to find what looked to be a six foot star hovering to the left of the ramp leading to the Stargate.

"Good work Sergeant." Hammond said as he turned to Colonel O'Neill and said. "Colonel I want you and your team down there. I don't want any gunfire till we find out if whatever this is poses any threat."

"Yes sir." Responded O'Neill as he grabbed a zatgun and ran out the door followed by the rest of SG-1.

The solders were extremely edgy knowing anything could happen maybe even their lives would come to an end but they tried not to think about that. Nervous as they were they stood fast and only a few flinched when Colonel O'Neill opened the door and came in followed by the rest of SG-1. The Colonel approached the phenomenon slowly. This star shined from out of nowhere like the illumination of a light bulb without the bulb and not as bright. Then something happened. Something that looked like a tear formed within the star and continued to get bigger. The light surrounding the edges as it did. Looking like a black hole hanging in the air. Carter walked up along side O'Neill their zatguns poised. They weren't sure if their eyes were playing tricks on them or not but what seemed like a black hole started to look more like a room as there eyes adjusted to the blackness, shapes took form and a window with blinds could be seen in the distance with desks in the foreground. Then something ran...No. Someone was running toward them from between the desks as he got closer to their side of the hole they could almost make out his face. As he lunged through the hole Carter stood to the side to get out of his way. The Colonel however stood fast. As the man leaped through the scene behind him it looked as if a fireball erupted. The man dove on O'Neill and O'Neill's zatgun went off hitting the man and flames shot from the almost closed hole abruptly stopping as it finally closed. It took a few moments for the zatguns effects to ware off enough for the man to speak.

"Oh man, those zatguns hurt!" He groaned. He then looked up at Colonel O'Neill and saw the patch on his shoulder that simply read SG-1 and said. "Oh. hi Jack. Nice Stargate." And then he passed out.

"Friend of yours Colonel." Carter asked.

The man lying before them had long blond hair in a pony tail, a long white coat, blue jeans and sneakers. Strapped to his back was what seemed to be a musical keyboard.

"I've never seen him before." O'Neill replied.

Then Hammond's voice came over the intercom from the control room. Take him to the infirmary and get him checked out and take his equipment to the science lab and have that checked out as well.

"Yes sir." Carter and O'Neill said in unison.

Later the man was brought to the conference room for questioning. Dr. Fraiser had told the General earlier that the man was human and there were no anomalies found in his body. Major Carter said that the object he was carrying was just what it looked like a musical keyboard. Among the people in the room were General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c and were introduced as such to the man.

"Hello my name's Allen Fuguer."

"I suppose you must realize we have many questions." Hammond Started.

"Of course, but I can't guarantee you'll believe the answers."

"Just as long as you tell us the truth, son."

"Oh, it's the truth alright but you still won't believe it and if you do you probably won't like it but I'll give it a shot anyway."

"That's all we ask."

"Okay. First of all I'm from a different dimension."

"Oh man, not this again. I hate this dimensional stuff." O'Neill moaned into his arm as he put his head down on the table.

"Yes I know. You hated that trip to the SG-A in the other dimension but this is different." Allen Replied.

O'Neill shot his head back up upon hearing this. "Excuse me but just how do you know about that?"

"I guess I'd better start at the beginning so please bear with me.

Growing up I was really into television, Sci-Fi mostly. Some of the characters seemed so real to me. The end of one of my favorite show Babylon five came about and there was an interview with its creator. When asked where he would get the inspiration to write the stories that was shown week after week he said. 'Simple. I'd just peer into their universe look around a bit and right what I've seen.' Now I know he was just talking about his creative process but I wondered to myself if that was how most stories were written. A person maybe falls asleep their subconscious drifts into another dimension. The mind (especially the bored mind) seeks out adventures people and follows them on their journeys. At the end of a nights sleep they get up and write what they've seen. So I filed that information away in my mind to think about later."

"Is this going anywhere?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes I'm getting to that now.

About eight months ago I decided to buy myself a present, a synthesizer. I had played by ear as a kid and was pretty good so I bought this one to see if I still could play and I must say I think I got better with age. I can still play anything I hear rock, jazz, country, new age and not think about how to play it. Well one day I was watching one of my favorite shows and after it was over I grabbed my keyboard and played its theme song. As I played I thought about what I'd just watched. It was more of a trance now that I think about it. While I continued playing the seen in front me changed. What seemed to be a tear in the fabric of space formed right there in the middle of my living room. As I watched on I saw the characters of the show. However they looked different than the ones I knew. Then it hit me. Of course they'd be different. The ones I watched on TV were just the actors portraying what the writers had seen. The people I was watching through the tear were the real thing. After that I just experimented with other theme songs thinking that I was opening a window to other dimensions but I soon found out that not only could I see them but they could see me. I stopped playing which closed the window and decided to be more cautious when opening them. I reopened one of the windows I visited several times in the past however, and there were people waiting for me and when it opened a couple of the characters stepped through and basically asked why I had been following them. I then realized it wasn't a window I'd been opening, it was a door. I apologized and offered them my friendship and was able to talk on occasion but when I think of the horrors I could have let through, a shiver runs down my spine."

"But I take it you eventually went through yourself to meet some of these characters you knew." Dr. Jackson Asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't have gone through it at all. Not intentionally. For one, my dimension doesn't have a theme song (that I know of) that I could play to get back. So if I went through I'd be stuck but that's just what happened. I got to close to the doorway and tripped over an extension cord and fell into another universe with no way home. Since then, I would jump from one universe to another usually to the one that I felt safe in with at least similar technology to my own universe."

"Why not ones more advanced? Wouldn't you be more likely to find someone to help you get home?" Major Carter Asked.

"Yes, but the more advanced they are there seems to be more danger in them. I really didn't even want to come here because I have a fear of Goa'uld implantation."

"What a minute. If you never found your way home then what you're trying to tell us is that we're one of your television programs? That we're a work of fiction?"

"No Jaa...sorry, Colonel you haven't been listening. Your dimension is as real as my own. It's just that some of the dreamers of my world came here looked around and wrote what they saw and call it fiction back in my world because they don't know any better."

"Alright, I don't know if I buy into any of this but let's say I do. I sure as hell don't like the fact that you and your reality would know about this reality's biggest military secrets."

"That's true, but you have to realize that we're dimensions apart with no way to expose them and I assure you I won't say anything. I really have no reason to."

"Just how much do you know anyway?"

"Just about everything, Colonel, the people from my dimension watched as Dr. Jackson was hired to translate the writings on the Stargate and went on the original mission with you. I probably know more about what happened on each mission than you put on your mission reports."

"I don't like this." Jack announced.

"Your people do it as well. They travel to other dimension in there dreams and base television programs on them as well. When you went back to the sixties you told an officer your name was Luke Skywalker so obviously you have the movie Star Wars in this dimension too and you know some of their inner most secrets."

"Yeah but they 'are' fiction." Jack told him

"No, their not, they're as real as you and I. That was one of the places I opened up a doorway to when I thought I was opening windows."

"Darth Vader? R2-D2? Alright! Now I'm back to not believing you, Fuguer."

"You've seen stranger." Allen reminded him.

"He's got you there Jack." Daniel Commented.

"Just before you came through that... rip." Carter began.

"I like to call it an I.D.D." Allen commented.

"I.D.D?" she asked.

"Inter dimensional doorway." He explained.

Carter smiled before she continued. "Well just before you came through the I.D.D. there seemed to be an explosion behind you. What was that about?

I was helping a man named MacGyver who worked for the U.S. government in his dimension. There was some microfilm hidden in an abandon office building that he was told to retrieve. Unfortunately the bad guys found out where it was as well but not where it was hidden so instead of searching the place they set a bomb so no one would get it. Mac's a cool guy and I didn't want to see him or his U.S. government hurt and knowing there was only enough time to get in but not out I told him I'd go in and get the film, throw it out a window and open a doorway to another dimension to get out. The bomb had just gone off as I got here."

"Okay but why here." Carter Asked.

Allen put on a big smile as he spoke. "Well when I threw the film down to Mac the excitement caught up with me and I went blank. I couldn't think of a theme song until I thought about Richard Dean Anderson the actor who plays MacGyver in my world. He also Plays Colonel Jack O'Neill on the television show Stargate SG-1 so that theme song was the first to come to mind."

"Oh that's just great! It's not the SGC that the television program is about, it's us. That makes me feel a whole lot better. O'Neill announced sarcastically. "Smile Teal'c, you're on candid camera."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Just then alarms sounded.

That would be SG-4 coming back with the alien tech those scientists have been waiting for. Major, why don't you find Mr. Fuguer some quarters and Mr. Fuguer you are not under arrest but I would appreciate it if you stayed there till we can continue this discussion later. The general explained.

"I understand sir. Thank you."

Allen and Sam left the conference room and slowly started down the hall.

"You believe me don't you Sa...sorry, Major?"

"It's not for me to say."

"But you're the scientist. Surly you can see..." Allen stopped in mid sentence because of the sounds he hears and said. "Are those zatguns I hear?"

 **Part2**

Just then they saw the rest of Sg-1 running up the hallway firing at someone behind them. The SG team behind them fired back. O'Neill yelled to Sam that SG-4 had been compromised and to take cover. Bullet from SG-4 and energy beams from Goa'uld weapons flew through the hall. SG-1 returned fire. They and the new comer Allen Fuguer ducked into a room as they turned the corner. The room turned out to be the lab that they brought Allen's Keyboard to.

"Sir, what happened?" Major Carter Asked.

"SG-4 came trough the gate and those damn science geeks got impatient wanting to get their hands on what SG-4 was bringing back. They opened the blast doors just as four Jaffa stepped through the gate right behind the last of the SG team. That when SG-4 Eyes started to glow. They came prepared not only do they have SG-4 equipment but Zatgun, staff weapons, Goa'uld grenades and when the wormhole shut down they had one of those Goa'uld hand things to open another one. Professor Billings was throne through the gate before the iris could be closed and power to the gate shut down. Now SG-4 is trying to take over the control room wile the Jaffa keep everyone else busy and all we got is a zatgun and hand gun. Damn I wish we'd got to the armory. I think this may be it kids. Our shows been canceled."

It was then Allen noticed his keyboard.

"Maybe not, Colonel."

O'Neill looked at what he was referring to.

"Running is not an option Fuguer."

"Not running Colonel, sending for reinforcements. Maybe I can call in a favor."

O'Neill looked doubtful but he could hear staff weapons getting closer to their position.

"I know I'm going to regret this." He gave a big sigh and said. "Do it."

Allen paused for a moment as he thought of which dimension to accesses and began Playing. *

A star shined, a rip formed, and an opening made. Allen stuck his head through and yelled something. SG-1 turned from the door they were guarding to see what looked like a man in a futuristic suite of armor step through.

"What's that, the white knight of the twenty-fifth century? I asked for back up Fuguer. Is this the best you can do?"

"This is Murphy, fondly known in his universe as Robocop."

"We're dead." O'Neill replied.

Ignoring O'Neill Allen told Robocop the situation and asked if he could handle it.

"Affirmative." Was the only response. "Please stand away from the door." He told the SG-1 members.

"Just what are you planning to do?" O'Neill asked.

"My job." Murphy said.

"And that would be?" Jack asked

"To protect and serve." Murphy replied.

O'Neill looked at him incredulously but stood aside and said.

"It's you funeral."

"Thank you for you cooperation." Murphy replied.

Robocop walked up to the door as his leg holster slid open and he pulled out what Jack thought of as a hand cannon. Murphy's auditory sensors triangulated the sounds coming from beyond the door. As Robocop took in to account the proximity of the enemy from the door his targeting scanners locked on. He leveled his gun and shot though it. The blast from his gun left a hole through it the size of a fist. He pushed the door open tearing it off its hinges. Under the door lay a very dead Jaffa. O'Neill stood there for a moment stunned by what he had just witnessed as he whispered. "Whoa."

"Alright Teal'c, give me the zat and grab his staff weapon. Carter, take my gun and here are my extra clips watch out for Allen and Danny. Teal'c and I will try to get to the command room. Okay. Murphy is it? Jack asked.

"Affirmative." Murphy replied.

"The green line on the floor leads to command, that's our objective. Ya think you're up to it?"

"Affirmative."

"They headed down the hall O'Neill and Teal'c hugged the walls as Robocop stood out in the open walking down the middle of the hall. O'Neill didn't care how well armored Murphy thought he was and repeatedly told him to stay along the walls as well to no avail. Then one of SG-4 rounded the corner. His eyes glowing he yelled "Kree!" and opened fire on them. Bullet ricocheted off of Robocop's armor. Then a Jaffa showed up at the Goa'ulds side and gave Murphy a blast from his staff weapon. Murphy staggered back about three steps. O'Neill winced as he thought Murphy had had it and was surprised when Murphy took aim at the Jaffa and with deadly accuracy fired. The Jaffa didn't stand a chance as his lifeless body staggered backwards hitting the wall behind him and slumped to the floor. The Goa'uld formerly of SG-4 felt he had a better chance with the dead Jaffas staff weapon than he did with his human one. As he raised it, it was shot from his hands. The Goa'uld grabbed his human weapon to use upon Murphy once more only to have that shot from his hand as well and O'Neill shot him with his zatgun.

"Murphy, are you alright?"

"Affirmative." Came the reply.

"You're taking to many chances stick to the wall." Jack ordered.

Robocop continued down the middle of the hall and said. "Stay behind me."

"Murphy...Murphy!" O'Neill called but it was no use.

They made their way to the end of the hall and turned the corner where two Jaffa were guarding the control room door. When they saw Robocop they opened fire but so did Robocop followed by O'Neill and Teal'c. When the smoke cleared the Jaffa had perished. O'Neill told Teal'c and Murphy to get to the gate room as he rushed through the command door to find two of SG-4. One held a weapon on the General and the technicians with three guards dead or unconscious on the floor. The other Goa'uld was trying to get the Stargate up and running O'Neill shot the guard and the other grabbed for his zatgun which lay on the control panel. He was too late. O'Neill shot him just as he raised his weapon. They ran to the glass that separated them from the gate room. There they witnessed the last man of SG-4 and Teal'c having a show down. Teal'c with his staff weapon leveled at the Goa'uld chest. The Goa'uld with his hand gun pointed at Teal'cs head. Teal'c circled him drawing his attention from the blast door. The Goa'uld yelled sho'va and was about to pull the trigger when Murphy came from behind the blast door and blasted the gun from his hand. Surprised but not beaten the former member of the SGC pulled out a Goa'uld grenade and held it above his head. Murphy blasted that out of his hand as well. It went flying through the air as Murphy shot at it several more times making it change direction as it flew through the air never hitting the ground. As the Goa'uld watched the device bounce around in mid-air Teal'c gave him a blast from his staff weapon and the base was once again secured.

 **Part3**

"Colonel, do you mind telling me who that man in the iron over coat is?"

"Ah. We subcontracted sir." Jack replied.

Hammond looked at him incredulously as they headed down to the gate room. As they entered the gate room someone had finally shut off the alarm and O'Neill asked Teal'c if he was okay.

"I am indeed fine O'Neill." He responded.

O'Neill then turned to Robocop and said. "General I'd like you to meet one of my newest best friends Murphy. I have every video he's ever made. At least I will as soon as someone tells me what dimension I can buy them in."

"You mean this is our new guest doing?" the General asked.

"Yeah, Fuguer really came through for us sir and if it wasn't for Murphy we may have never made it here in time. Isn't that right Teal'c?"

"It did indeed look grim. O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"Well, I must say you're quite the marksmen son. In all my years in the military I've never seen shooting like that."

"Oh and that's not all he's also bullet proof. Teal'c and I even watched that armor of his absorb a blast from a staff weapon, which wouldn't have happened had he followed my orders and stuck to the wall and not out in the open like some neon sign that said shot me. What would have happened if you got hit it the leg. It would have ripped it right off that's what. Then what would you have done."

Just then Sam, Daniel, and Allen walked into the gate room and Allen answered the question.

"He would have continued the mission hopping on one leg and achieved his objective. At the end of it I'd expect one of your mechanics would have reattached it before I sent him home."

"Mechanics? Don't you mean doctors?" Jack wondered.

" No?... Jack! Don't tell me you think that he's just a man in a suit of armor." Allen asked incredulously.

"You mean he's a robot?"

"No. The correct term for what Murphy is would be cyborg but I don't think even Murphy likes that term."

"Then he is part human?" Sam asked

"Yes."

"How much of him is human?" Jack asked.

"His brain." Allen responded flatly.

"His BRAIN!?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah well, in his dimension the line of what's legal is kind of blurry in that area Alex Murphy was a cop killed in the line of duty. Violent crime was out of control looting small shops happened at lest twice a day. The only ones that weren't bothered were big corporations because they could afford tons of security. One of the corporations O.C.P. used Murphy's brain to build Robocop for the people as a P.R. move, which supplemented the police force that seemed to be on strike every other week. They thought they wiped his memory clean but some of his deepest memories wouldn't be erased. Most look at him as a machine and/or property but only a few close friends can still see that streak of humanity in him."

"That's sick." Jack announced.

"Yes it is. I agree with you one hundred percent and I'd venture to say Murphy does too."

"Is this even possible Carter?"

"Well theoretically yes. Scientists had been theorizing about this for years but they would never dream of anything like this... uhmm. Do you think I can get a look at some of his circuitry before he leaves?"

"Carter!" Jack warned.

"Well, as fascinating as all this is people we're still not out of the woods yet. Those Goa'uld succeeded in kidnapping one of our top scientist Professor Billings who was working on a biological weapon that would destroy the Goa'uld but leave the host intact. Now whether he was close to succeeding or not, I don't want that information to fall into they're hands and then there's the present threat of invasion on our plate as well, so I want to see you people in the briefing room about the rescue mission in an hour."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

O'Neill followed Hammond toward the exit when Murphy spoke.

"I wish to stay."

Everyone looked toward Murphy. Allen wasn't sure he heard correctly and asked him to repeat himself.

"I wish to stay."

Allen was in shock at hearing this. But O'Neill seemed to like the idea.

"For how long are we talking there Murphy?" He asked.

"I think he means till the immediate danger has passed?" Allen said.

"No." Murphy insisted. "I wish to stay."

"Carter, Allen is this doable? I mean can he stay?"

"I don't know sir. I guess. That is if he has no counter part in this universe."

"That's not likely his world is set twenty to thirty years in the future."

"Colonel, Major, You people can't be serious. What do we even know about this man!"

"I know he's a crack shot, he can take a blast from a staff weapon and keep on going, and he hates people messing with other peoples brains." Jack replied intent on keeping Murphy in this dimension and working with the SGC.

"Alright, I get your point but why would you want to put yourself in danger by remain in this dimension Mr. Murphy?" Hammond asked.

Murphy didn't answer instead he put on a far off distant gaze full of sadness.

"Oh, he's no stranger to danger sir and I think I understand why he wants to stay. Since Murphy's rebirth, his earth (well Detroit at lest) has become virtually crime free and he's been directly responsible for it. He literally put himself out of a job and O.C.P. went out of business so the city owns him and they're looking to sell him but no one wants him."

"No one wants him? What about his military?" Jack asked.

"You got to realize that Murphy has been in operation for many years now and technologies change fast. On his earth they can't even get replacement parts for him."

"Ah! That could be a problem." Jack said.

"Not in this dimension. Remember Murphy's dimension is set in the future the technology that has become obsolete there your just putting into effect here." Allen explained.

"Okay let say that Murphy stays, would he have any special need we would be required to fill?" Asked Hammond

Actually any thing we need we can get from his dimension. Diagnostic tools tech books, add-ons. All we have to do is go back and get it but that would be stealing so we would have to pay for his freedom and his equipment."

"Do you hear yourself, Fuguer. We're talking about buying another human being."

"Like I said they see him as property. To most of them Alex Murphy died long ago."

"I think I see a problem with this plan." Daniel volunteered.

"And that would be?" Jack asked.

"We can't pay for him with our currency. It would only flood their economy with what they would considered bogus bill. We'd have to find some form of currency that would be acceptable." Daniel explained.

"Such as?" Asked Hammond.

"Rare stone, diamonds, rubies, precious metals..."

It was then as Robocop was looking at the seal on Teal'cs forehead that he said. "Gold."

"Well that is possible, but do you people really feel its something I should call the President about and ask him to open Fort Knox over."

"P43-6592." Daniel said.

The rest of SG-1s heads all shot up at once and looked at one another.

General Hammond looked from one SG-1 member to another and asked. "Am I missing something here?"

"The planet we just visited sir. The one that we said had an abandon Goa'uld depot." Jack replied.

"Yes, you said it had been abandon for centuries, stripped clean of all weaponry and technology and wasn't worth sending another team in to investigate any further. Hammond said.

"Yes, but the one thing that remains constant with Goa'uld is their use of gold. It's in there ships, their thrown rooms and even there abandon depot." Daniel explained.

"Yeah, we could just waltz right in there and bring back a few golden trinkets and melt them down into bricks when we got back, Which would take about twenty minutes tops." Jack Added.

"You people are something else. Exactly when did this hypothetical idea become a SGC mission?" Hammond gave a sigh and looked at Murphy. He did like what he saw and believed as well as the others that Murphy could and would be a valuable asset to the SGC. "Well Mr. Murphy It looks like you have the vote of every member of SG-1, So it looks like you'll be staying with us for a wile. Congratulations. What do I know? I'm just a General after all. You people have a go on your return mission to P43-6592 but remember the iris codes have been changed so get your new codes before you leave and be quick you still have a rescue mission we have to discuses and the only reason I'm letting you do this is because I feel Murphy may be able to hold the gate from any other Goa'uld attacks which is all I want him doing till we find out the extent of his capabilities."

"Yes sir." The SG members said in unison.

 **Part4**

Later when the gold had been brought back and melted down O'Neill gave Allen the go ahead to open an I.D.D. to Murphy's world. Allen once again played the Robocop theme visualizing the place Murphy was to stay in his off hours and the doorway opened. Allen, Murphy, SG-1, and eight Marians went through to find themselves in a caged enclosure with banks of computers, the lab where Robocop would be worked on.

Fuguer! We were supposed to be in the police station.

We are. This is the basement. Allen explained.

"Okay, so who do we see to about paying for this stuff."

"Murphy knows."

Murphy was already headed for an intercom and spoke.

"Sergeant Warren Reed to the lab." He said into the intercom.

"Okay. Let's get ready to start packing." Jack said.

Tarps were laid out to cover equipment and hand trucks were placed under and tied to the equipment. Just then Sergeant Reed walked into the lab. He was shocked to see all the activity behind the cage of the Robocop lab he pulled his gun and hit the alarm button by the door.

"What the hell is going on here? Murphy what is all this!" He asked.

Colonel O'Neill stepped forward to take charge of the situation. "Stand down Sergeant and relax. We were led to understand that this equipment was for sale."

Reed could see that they were military as he had been years ago. He could see that O'Neill was a Colonel and in charge.

"It is but we contacted the military a long time ago and you guys wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole. What changed your minds?"

O'Neill knew he was talking about this world's military and that he thought they were them so he decided to use that to his advantage and not get into the weird truth of the matter as he continued.

"That was when we thought we would never be able to maintain a flow of spare parts. Upon investigation we were able to secure the older parts from over seas needed to maintain his existents for a long time to come. When all was ready we came to Murphy and offered him the choice to stay here and fade away or come to work for the military where he could continue his existence."

"You called him Murphy." Reed said in surprise as other police officers piled into the lab with their guns drawn.

"Yes, our research into the Robocop project has been extensive. We know not all of his memory had been wiped out. We feel that is a plus. Better to have a machine with a conscious who knows what it is to be alive so he realizes what he is protecting than a machine without one."

"What will become of him?" Reed asked.

"He'll be protecting a top-secret classified project across the country."

Reed motioned for the other officers to lower their weapons as he said. "There are proper channels for this sort of thing."

"The urgency of obtaining Murphy's assistance has just become paramount and we were hopping someone here would be able to take care of that."

Just then one of the Marians came forward with a cart containing two gold bars.

"One of these bars is for the purchase of this equipment, somewhere around three times more than what its worth. The city can now pay you people what your worth. Upon consideration we felt that a second one would be donated to the police fund so Murphy could leave with the knowledge that you people will be able to get what you need to do your jobs."

Everyone stared in disbelief at the two shiny gold bars that lay before them as O'Neill asked. "Any objections?"

Reed and the other officers put on big smiles as Reed announced. "The strike is over people! The Strike is over."

Major Carter walked over to O'Neill and said. "All packed sir."

"All right get ready to move out."

Upon hearing this Reed looked toward Murphy and then back at the Colonel and asked. "Can I speak to Murphy?"

"Sure." He replied.

Robocop came forward.

"Murphy? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm really going to miss you. You were the best officer in the city."

"Thank you." Murphy replied.

"Goodbye buddy." Reed said

"Goodbye...Reed." Murphy said

Murphy paused a moment to memorize his friend knowing this would be the last time he would see him. He then turned to O'Neill and said. "I am ready Colonel."

O'Neil turned to the officers and said. "Okay. Goodbye folks." He then turned to Allen and said. "Maestro if you please."

Allen began playing the SG-1 theme* and an I.D.D. opened. As the Marians carted the equipment through O'Neil looked at Carter and said. Catchy tune.

The officers stood dumbfounded as they watched the military presents evacuate the premises. The last to leave was Murphy who paused for just a moment to look back at the people he would leave behind and then turned and left, leaving only a cart with two gold bricks behind the cage where Robocop's lab once stood.

Back in the Gate room Carter was leafing through one of the Robocop tech manuals as she instructed the Marians that the equipment would go to the room closest to the gate room. If Murphy was to guard the SGC from the enemies that could come through the gate he would have to get there on a moments notice. O'Neill and Allen walked up beside her.

"Having Fun?" O'Neill Asked.

"It's all here Colonel." She said fascinated. "I've just read a summary of what Robo... Murphy could do. It's fascinating."

Just then Teal'c Murphy and Daniel walked up to the group.

"The part I like is the Goa'uld paid for it all." Daniel Commented.

"Yes, I do love the irony of it all. It's one of your best ideas yet, Danny."

"Just then one of the Marians walked passed with a cart carrying what looked like a weapon which caught O'Neill's eye."

"Oh, what have we here? O'Neill asked stopping the Marian.

"That's Murphy's assault weapon." Allen announced.

"It looks like its only half finished. There's no trigger." Jack said.

"That's possible sir from what I've read lack of funding seemed to leave some of the Robocop projects only half finished." Sam replied.

"No, actually that a finished product and has been used on many occasions its just that you people are looking at that weapon thinking to your selves 'How would any human use it' and are forgetting it was designed for a cyborge. Murphy, why don't you show the Colonel how you use this weapon? Firing it won't be necessary."

Murphy grabbed his left hand with his right and with a slight twist pulled it off. O'Neill winced. Danny was surprised, so was Carter but fascination took over, Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Murphy discarded the hand on the cart and attached the assault weapon where his hand had been.

"Alright... How do you load it?" Jack asked.

"There is a magazines slot on the side but the moment he put it on it loaded. Murphy has extra bullet magazines in his arm that feed the gun. The same is true with his hand gun."

"You mean he has something up his sleeves." Jack replied with a quirked eye brow.

Allen smiled. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Anyway Murphy sends electrical impulses to the weapon to fire it."

"What's that stuff?" Daniel asked pointing to jars full of mush.

"Oh yes. Major you may want to analyze and synthesize this stuff. It's Murphy's food."

"Food I thought the only thing human in him was his brain." Jack asked.

"It is. His stomach is artificial"

"Of course! The body runs off electrical energy but his brain still needs nutrients to be maintained. Those jars probably contain vitamin enriched proteins." Carter announced in realization.

"Baby food, Carter?" Jack asked.

Carter smiled a bit. "Maybe a little more than that but yes Colonel, Baby food."

Allen spotted something else on the cart that he thought worth mentioning and picked it up.

"Oh and you may want to install a few of these on computer systems you'll let Murphy use. It's an interface he uses to upload and down load information. It will allow you to see and hear the things Murphy committed to memory from his point of view. It's his version of filling out a mission report."

Jack not being a big fan of filling out reports exclaimed "Oh, now I am envious."

"I'm sure he would trade places with you if he could Colonel." Allen said.

A cold shiver ran down O'Neill spine at the thought of trading places with Murphy and decided to change the subject.

"Major, Teal'c, Danny, we have a mission briefing in five minutes. We'll let the geeks handle the installation."

 **Part5**

Half an hour later SG1 was ready for their mission. Feeling Allen could be trusted they allowed him to watch SG1 depart from the control room since he was told to wait in his quarters when they left for P43-6592 the last time.

"I've seen it many times on television but actually being here is something else. I can actually feel the energy through the glass." Allen said to Hammond. "I take it the computer could record the coordinates to the planet the Goa'uld opened even though they used a hand device."

"Mr. Fuguer, like Colonel O'Neill I'm not sure I like you knowing as much as you do about this operation and I get a little jumpy when you say thing like that."

"Sorry sir, but you and SG-1are the only people I can talk to about it. I'll try to refrain from the reference to television in the future."

"That would be a good idea Mr. Fuguer."

"One of Hammonds aids came up to him telling him that he had a phone call. Hammond took the receiver that was handed to him and you could tell the person on the other end was yelling as you could almost hear the other end of the conversation. Hammond responded with a lot of "yes sirs" and "I see sirs" and ended the conversation with "we will just have to see what the president has to say about that" before he hung up the phone.

"Sergeant Davis, reestablish that wormhole I need to speak with SG-1 immediately."

"Yes sir."

The Stargate was reactivated and Hammond spoke into his microphone.

"This is SGC to SG-1 do you copy."

"Yeah, George we have a bit of a problem here this place was more fortified than the MALP showed. There's Jaffa everywhere and were pinned down about a quarter mile from the gate."

"Colonel, I just gotten word that no more military equipment or personnel will be aloud through the gate from our end. I cannot send you any backup. Colonel, I cannot order you to continue the mission but if you come back the rescue mission will be scrubbed."

"Understood sir. O'Neill out."

"Oh great." Allen said disgustedly. "Then if SG-1 comes back, (if they get back) the scientist is doomed."

"That's about the size of it yes." Hammond agreed.

"This has to be Senator Kinsey work. Right?"

Hammond just glared at Fuguer.

"Hey I didn't make a reference. Maybe this is too much to ask for, but maybe it would be better if you thought of me as someone who has been here from the beginning."

They both went silent thinking of SG-1 hoping that one way or another they made it back. Allen leaned on the bullet proof glass and looked out the window down at Murphy as he took up his new station guarding the Stargate. Allen thought if SG-1 didn't make it back at lest they made it possible that the gate would be well guarded. A lasting monument to them he thought, but guard duty wasn't what SG-1 had planned for him. If Allen read them right they wanted him to go with them to help fight the Goa'uld and he felt that was what Murphy expected as well when he came here. He has always been a man of action. He was made to be put into battle not to be a guard like some rent a cop. Then a thought came to him and he pushed himself away from the glass.

"General you follow orders to the letter right?" He asked excited.

"Yes. That how the military works...Why?"

"Well, if we were to follow the orders you were just given and only to the letter, no military personnel can go through the gate."

"Yes."

"Murphy isn't military... Allen took a deep breath as he couldn't believe what he was about to say and continued...and neither am I."

"Mr. Fuguer, your asking me to interpret orders."

"If they came from Kinsey, yes. He just tries to find any reason to make this project look bad. He probably heard about the attack this morning, the loss of SG-4 and a scientist. Tell me, did you have to report to Washington that there would be a rescue mission starting this hour?"

"Yes."

"Well don't you think it convenient that he would call and give those orders right after they left? If they come back now you and SG-1 look bad and you've lost one scientist. That would be just another weapon Kinsey can use to get this place shut down. If they stay to finish the mission there's a good chance they won't be coming back. It's just a win-win situation for Kinsey unless we do something."

"I think you underestimate SG-1. They have been in tighter situations before."

Allen paused for a moment as he thought about all the time he'd seen O'Neill pull a rabbit out of his hat and said. "Maybe you're right. I just can't shake this feeling of doom."

"Yes, waiting is always the hardest part."

"Yeah." Allen said as he thought how the waiting was always cut out of a television show so it would fit into a hour program. He stared at the console screen displaying the MALP telemetry that had been shown to SG-1 before they left.

"Hey! Does this thing receive pictures every time the gate opens?"

"Yes."

"I was just wondering what it recorded when you spoke to the Colonel."

"Well, that's easy to find out. Davis, pull up the most recent MALP telemetry."

As the picture loaded Hammond and Allen were in shock. The picture showed a battle field with hundreds of Jaffa advancing on a position of large stone boulders. Major Carter could be seen chancing a shot at them from that position. Staff fire filled the screen all aimed at there position and part of a glider could be seen in the top right corner of the screen.

"General I know that the system lords want SG-1 dead but isn't that a bit over kill for four people? I mean look there cut off from the gate. They won't be able to make it back."

"Yes and your right." He said and then Hammond looked like he was considering something for a few seconds before he gave the order for all personnel the clear the room except for Master Sergeant Davis.

When everyone left the General gave Allen a stern look before he said. "Nothing said here is to leave this room. I want you to understand that we are not in the habit of sending civilians on through the gate let alone asking them to put their lives on the line so I cant send you however are you sure Mr. Murphy would be able to handle a situation of this magnitude?"

"Sir, I have no doubt that he can. In his own dimension the battles he fought were brutal. He once got into a fight with a cyborg twice his size and had a tank thrown at him sending him through a cement wall. After he climbed out of the rubble he still managed to win the battle."

"Very well, I want you to come with me to brief him."

After being briefed, Murphy was told to get whatever ammunition he would need. He left the gate room and Sergeant Davis was told to dial up the planet SG-1 was on once more. Hammond used his portable radio to contact Colonel O'Neill and make sure they where still alive. When he answered Hammond looked a little relived even though he could still hear the sound of staff weapons discharging. He then told him to stand by reinforcements would be on there way. Just then Murphy returned and Allen was surprised and excited at what he saw. Murphy had gone to his new lab on the way back from the armory not only did he have his assault weapon but he also put on his jetpack.

"Alright Murphy!" Allen yelled. "This is going to be good. General we'd better stand back."

Murphy stood in front of the ramp that led to the Stargate when Hammond turned to Allen and asked. "Mr. Fuguer I don't understand. What is that contraption?"

Just then the jet pack fired up, Murphy lifted off the ground and shot through the Stargate.

"HE CAN FLY?!" Yelled Hammond stunned by what he just seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maestro if you please parts 6-10**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to any television show, movie, or book. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. Again, I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this. This goes for all chapters past, present, and future.

 **Part6**

SG-1 was battling for their lives. The situation couldn't be worse. O'Neill felt something wrong the moment he walked through the gate and had been looking for any signs of trouble as they started hiking away from it. Then it happened. Staff weapons began firing at them and they dove for cover. Too far and cut off from the gate there would be no turning back and going forward could only get worse. The sheer number of Jaffa was staggering but that was how most system lords won there battle. It was a relief when Hammond said reinforcements would be on the way and had Carter keep an eye on the gate for their arrival so that they could lay down cover fire for them.

"Anything yet?" He yelled over the noise of staff weapon fire.

"No sir, the worm hole is still open but no one has come out yet."

SG-1 concerned about their back up and what was going on all looked toward the Stargate when all of the sudden something that looked like a missile shot out of it. O'Neill thought that that was exactly what it was and was ready to take cover from the impending explosion when the missile started to fire rounds at the Jaffa and swooped past their position. Carter yelled. "It Murphy sir!"

O'Neill looked again in shock and realized she was right. Then he shouted in excitement.

"ALRIGHT MURPHY!" Alright people. Let's give him some cover fire."

Murphy and SG-1 made an excellent team that day. Murphy shot any Jaffa crouched down firing at SG-1 and SG-1 fired at any standing up firing at Murphy. Some Jaffa had the advantage of high brush that SG-1 couldn't see so Murphy laid down some fire from his flame thrower. O'Neill as well as the rest of SG-1had a sinking feeling when the gliders showed up again but Murphy had the upper hand when it came to maneuverability. Two came up behind him. He stopped short and changed direction heading for and between them. He shot the pilot on the right with explosive bullets and used his grenade launcher on the other. Both crashed into the Jaffa below. A third attacked him now also from behind. It fired at Murphy and missed, the shots passing him on both sides. Murphy challenged it head on firing upon it as he went. The glider exploded just as he passed over the top. The remaining pieces hit a line of trees also where Jaffa had been shooting from. Murphy was hit with some of the shrapnel and had to fly through the fireball but came out okay. Another few minutes and the battle was over. Murphy landed and SG-1 came running up to him."

"That was beautiful!" O'Neill shouted. "When we get back I will personally shine that armor of yours."

"That truly was an amazing feat of an aerial assault." Teal'c Announced.

"I think we owe your dimension a bigger payment. Your worth you weight in gold." Daniel Said.

Carter on the other hand was full of questions. "How where you able to maintain trajectory is it tied into the same program as your targeting."

"Carter!... You can read all his tech manuals when the mission is over." Jack said.

It was then Carter noticed the Stargate was still active and mentioned it to O'Neill. O'Neill grabbed the mic hanging on his shoulder.

"SG-1 to SGC copy." O'Neill said.

"Go ahead SG-1." Hammond replied.

"The gate is secure Sir. You should have seen it. Murphy was a fantastic asset." Jack announced.

"We know Colonel. When Murphy flew through the Stargate under his own power I told Davis to keep the gate open as long as passable so we could watch and record the battle from the MALP. Not only so Washington can see we have the means to hold our own but I just had to see your faces. But seriously I want Murphy to hold the gate secure wile you continue your mission."

"Ah. That could be a problem sir. Teal'c tells me we're not only on a planet with a Goa'uld army depot. This is a Jaffa inhabited planet like Chewlack only the Jaffa around here takes there orders from a different system lord. We have an idea where they took Billing. There's a big honken temple about six clicks away. We can see it from here. You can count on there being a lot of Jaffa settlements between here and there. I don't think we'd make it with out some form of armored transport. Unless we think of something we may have to scrub this mission until we can reinforce our efforts."

"Negative SG-1 the orders still stand. I can not send you military reinforcements or equipment and if you come back the mission will be scrubbed permanently."

"Understood... Let me get back to you sir." Jack replied.

Allen and Hammond stood by the radio knowing that SG-1 was now considering their options when Allen told Hammond that he could help.

"Mr. Fuguer as I told you I can not allow a civilian to go through the Stargate."

"I was just thinking you may not have to. What if I could get there under my own power?"

"Now hold on there. I think I understand what you're saying but I can't ask you to put yourself in that kind of danger."

"I wouldn't be by their side during the mission I can stick with Murphy near the gate and they can radio me if they need help."

"Hold on. Lets see If SG-1 can handle the situation be for you make any hasty decisions. SG-1 has seen difficult missions before and took the odds even when they weren't in there favor. They may still take this mission on there own If not I can't stop you from going where you want. But I have no knowledge of what you do until you get there understood?"

"Yes sir. Mission impossible 101. Disavow any knowledge. Got ya."

Just then the radio sprang to life.

"SG-1 to SGC copy." Colonel O'Neill's voice said over the radio.

"Go ahead Colonel." Hammond replied.

"After conferring with the rest of SG-1 we have come to the conclusion that this mission isn't feasible. As much as I hate this we feel the mission must be scrubbed. Those damn snake heads win this round. Sorry Sir. We will be on our way back."

"One moment Colonel, their may be another option."

Hammond looked toward Allen who grabbed his keyboard and Hammonds radio and Allen began to play*.

"Make sure you stay at the gate and out of Sg-1s hair."

"Yes sir." Allen replied.

The IDD that formed was right in front of SG1. To them it looked as if the control room of the SGC was just a few steps away. Allen walked through and the IDD closed at the same time the Stargate shutdown.

"Wow! It worked. That was the first time I'd tried using the IDD to transport within the same dimension." Allen said.

"Okay Fuguer. What gives? What's with the orders that command can't send any support and why are you here?" Jack asked wanting answers.

"Kinsey." Was Allen's one word reply.

That one word spoke volumes to O'Neill as he remembered how hard the Senator worked to get the Stargate program shut down.

"Oh Man! For Cryin' Out Loud!"

"Murphy's not military and although the General couldn't send me through the gate, I could still get here without it so I came to see if I could help."

"And just what did you have in mind." Jack asked.

"You said something about armored transportation?"

"Well yeah...Okay that's a start...Something fast maybe maneuverable."

"And you can call me on the radio when you think of something else because I promised Hammond that I would stick to the gate and Murphy till you got back."

"Sounds like a good plan. Okay where our transport?"

"Coming right up."

With that Allen began to play.* The IDD opened once more to a place that looked like a parking garage. Allen then stepped halfway in keeping a foot in both realms and called out.

"Why can't we hear him Carter." Jack asked.

"I don't know sir, I think even though the doorway is open there must be a membrane of energy that we cant see, that can hold back the sound waves between each dimension. Sam replied

"Why would that be?" Daniel asked.

"Each universe has its own harmonic signature. I'm guessing if the two harmonics were exposed to each other it might be disastrous but it's only a guess." Sam theorized.

O'Neill turned back to the IDD and was surprised to see a black trans am rolling out of it.

"What the hell is this Fuguer? I asked for armored transport. This isn't a joyride."

"You also said fast and maneuverable and what you got is all that and more."

"He's right you know, I may not have a cannon sticking out of my windshield but my molecularly bonded shell makes me as safe as a tank. A voice came from the car."

O'Neill tried to peer through the smoke tinted glass but couldn't see anything

"Who's in there? Who's driving this thing?"

"Introduce yourself Kitt." Allen said.

The tinting faded away to reveal no one inside as Kitt spoke.

"I am the Knight industries two-thousand. Kitt for short."

"Kitt works for a government agency called fflag. The foundation for law and government, designed to help put away criminals that work above the law."

"What was that about a molecularly bonded shell?" Carter asked.

"He's bullet proof. I've seen footage of Kitt plowing through volcanic magma."

"Really!" Carter said surprised.

"I'm sold." Daniel said.

That's all O'Neill had to hear as well. He couldn't complain but that didn't stop him from trying.

"But a trans am. Couldn't you get something more... I don't know ... manly. Like a tank."

Carter smiled as she said. "Sir, this vehicle would be safer for us to drive than a tank. If a tank were to get hit with a zatgun its occupants would likely be stunned, where as a car would protects the occupants because of its rubber tires, but if its not manly enough for you I could drive."

"No. That's okay. I can be secure with my manliness. You can have shotgun."

"Shotgun? Oh that reminds me Colonel. Kitt is a defensive vehicle only. He can't be used to kill, so you'll have to roll down a window if you want to shoot anyone."

"Oh that just great, Fuguer. Tell you what. Why don't you send this thing back and pull my pickup from the SGC parking lot and we'll take our chances."

"Excuse me Colonel can your pickup give you a 3D typographical lay of the land or run interference for you like I can."

"Well no...Are you sure about this, Fuguer?"

"As sure as I am about Murphy." Allen replied.

"Alright then let's go. Everybody in." Jack ordered.

Everyone piled into Kitt and O'Neill told Allen to stay out of trouble and out of sight and then they were off.

 **Part7**

SG-1 and Kitt had only gotten two miles away from the gate when Jaffa started crawling out of the wood work. Kitt took a hit to the windshield which scared the hell out of SG-1.

"Well, at lest we know that molecularly bonded shell thing works." Daniel Announced.

"We have to find a way out of here fast Kitt what about those maps you were talking about."

"Thermal imaging tells me there are no inhabitants on the other side of that divide. Getting to the other side should provide us with a mile or two of military free open desert."

"Okay, but the key word is "divide". Unless you see a bridge around here there's no way over there."

"If you allow me to take over I believe I can get us out of this." Kitt replied.

"What... You mean drive?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I've been at this a lot longer than you have and I'm the one getting shot."

"Colonel, maybe you better let the car drive. I would think it has better control over its systems than any of us." Sam said.

"Oh, I know I'm going to regret this. Alright Kitt show us what you got." Jack said.

Kitt took over and easily maneuvered his way around Jaffa and their staff weapon blasts.

When SG-1 looked forward they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The car was headed for the divide. O'Neill tried to turn the wheel to no avail as he started yelling at Kitt. "What the hell do you think your doing? Your going to get us killed." By then it was already too late. Stopping wasn't an options and a button on the dash flashed on that read turbo boost as the car became airborne. The screams from inside the cab could be heard outside. Even Teal'c drew a breath as they left the ground. For a fraction of a second O'Neill knew they weren't going to make it. The next fraction he was almost sure. The next kind of sure and then he thought. I'll be damned we might just make it. All four of Kitts tires hit at once with a bounce and the first person to speak as Kitt continued driving was Daniel.

"Why aren't we dead? I mean not that I'm not grateful that we aren't but why aren't we splattered across the windshield?"

"My seatbelts work on the principle of inertia." Kitt replied.

"Okay, I could understand that if we were actually wearing seatbelts but we're not." Daniel replied.

There automatic and work on focused energy particles. Kitt announced.

"You mean a force field." Sam asked.

"No, but I suppose you could say it were the beginning of something like that with some development." Kitt reasoned.

They would have had no problems after that had it not been for the glider shooting at them from above. Even at Kitts top speed of over two hundred MPH he couldn't evade it. Kitt took evasive action and told O'Neill he needed help with his new game plan.

"Colonel, the only systems that I am not capable of initiating myself are the buttons behind the panel I'm now opening. Please press the green button."

Without thinking of asking first O'Neill pressed the button. Marked S.P.M. and SG-1 watched as the front end seemed to grow and stabilizer fins shot out of the sides.

"Aright, now what's happening?" Jack asked.

Before an answer came there was a sudden burst of speed and the members of SG-1 felt themselves being pressed into their seats from what almost seemed like a G-force.

"The button you pressed was my Super Pursuit Mode. It increases my speed up to 40%. It will buy us some time as I try to lock onto his alien systems and jam the pilots control over his cannons." Kitt announced.

"I don't know if that's possible but on the off chance that you can the ejection seat controls would work for me."

"I'll keep that in mind however your stop is coming up fast. I suggest that you get ready to hit the red button and then the green afterward." Kitt said.

They came up to a tree line on the side of the temple walls when Kitt told O'Neill to hit the button and the Super Braking System deployed stopping the car abruptly. O'Neill then hit the green button once more and Kitts fins concealed themselves. Daniel looked at his watch and commented that they sure had made good time.

"Yeah, well let's just hope our boy is in there." Jack said.

"Surprisingly there are very few solders in this facility. However there is one badly injured man in a cell on the north side of the complex." Kitt replied.

"Okay and you know this how?" Jack asked.

A Three dimensional display of the interior of the temple with read dots showing the Jaffa movement was shown as Kitt explained.

"I can detect their heat signature."

"Whoa. Sir the people of Kitt dimension must have put the same technology in to him as we put into our satellite systems. This is amazing." Sam said.

"Thank you. As a matter of fact I had several NASA specialists working on my systems during my development. Kitt announced.

"Well, I'm sure this is all fascinating but does anybody have any suggestions as to how we get in? We can't just stroll in the front door." Jack wondered.

"Well, that only leaves over the wall Jack. Should we brake out the climbing gear? Daniel asked.

"That won't be necessary." Kitt Announced. "I can get you over the wall but it will have to be quick. That glider will be approaching and will soon detect me."

Alright what did you have in mind? Jack asked.

Kitt went into stealth mode silencing the sound of his engine and pulled alongside the wall. Opening the T-top he asked O'Neill to stand on the seat and he would boost each of them up one at a time. O'Neill got the idea and exclaimed.

"Ejection seats!? Who's your normal driver James Bond?"

"Michael Knight actually." Kitt told him.

"Aright. Aright. Lets do this. I'll go first then Sam, Teal'c, and then Daniel. Kitt will keep the Jaffa busy letting them chase him." Jack said.

As O'Neill stood on the seat Kitt gave him instructions.

"Okay Colonel, lean slightly toward the wall and when you feel yourself descending step forward."

"Ready." Jack said

O'Neill shot up in the air and like Kitt instructed upon his descent he stepped forward and he landed on top of the wall as easily as a bird coming to land on a branch. Quickly everyone followed with the same graceful ease and was undetected as they climbed down the other side, crossed the courtyard and made there way inside."

 _ **Part 8**_

As they made there way down a hall they came to an archway that led to a type of thrown room where two Jaffa were reporting to a Goa'uld.

"Has the prisoner given us any information yet?"

"No first prime, He is still claiming to not know the new iris codes but I know he will break soon." The Jaffa said.

"Very well keep trying. Wile the Asgard are busy with the replicators it will be our best chance to invade Earth from two fronts. Once you have the information send it to our god through the knowledge base. There is a rescue attempt in progress by the Ta'uri as we speak so once you send the information destroy the knowledge base. The battle plans must not fall into Ta'uri hands."

"It will be done first prime."

The first prime went to the corner of the room and stopped he pressed a gem on his gold wristband and rings came from the ceiling and transported him away in a matter stream to what the SG-1 members surmised must be a mother ship in orbit. Seizing the opportunity they shot the two Jaffa that had been talking to the first prime. Three times each with a zatgun so they would disintegrate and leave no evidence.

"Okay Teal'c what's this knowledge base they were talking about?"

"It is a Goa'uld computer." Teal'c explained simply.

"That's what I thought. Any chance you know how to make it work?"

"Wile I can read Goa'uld and operate their computers an access code would undoubtedly be required to access any relevant information."

"Disappointed he looked to his second in command. "Carter?"

"Sir, even if it weren't an alien computer it would take months for me to crack and first I'd need to learn the language."

"Damn, we need that Intel. Earth will be counting on it. Teal'c any chance of strapping it on the back of Kitt."

"Goa'uld computers are quite large O'Neill most require a contingent Jaffa to put in place."

"And Kitt couldn't crack the systems on the glider...Damn." O'Neill thought out loud.

"Sir, we could call Allen and see if he could come up with anything."

"That right. He hasn't let us down yet Jack." Daniel said.

"Alright we make a quick call and then find the scientist."

"Fuguer, are you there? Copy."

"Yeah I'm here Jack. How's it going?" Allen replied.

"Oh just peachy. We just found out the invasion of earth is for real. Listen, I don't suppose you know of a computer expert that can read Goa'uld and get their battle plan out of one by any chance."

Allen was shocked and he felt a sinking feeling as he heard the news of the invasion but the request made him think.

"I might...Yes!... I do! I can bring him right to you."

O'Neill's eye brows shot up as he was going to ask "You do?" but caught himself as the last part of Allen's message registered.

"Negative you stick with the gate. We'll get word to Kitt to swing by your possession and pick him up."

It was then that a new voice came across the radio.

"Colonel this is Kitt. I've been monitoring your frequency and while I'm confidant that I can reach Allen a return trip to this location would be slim at best. These soldiers would have learned from their mistakes and have a trap set by then. Not to mention that two more gliders have shown up on my scanners searching for me."

O'Neill closed his eyes and shook his head before speaking. "Fuguer is there any way you can think of to make this happen."

Allen thought for a moment and said. "Yes Colonel I believe I can. If not I'll make it happen some how."

"Do it." Jack said.

"Yes sir. Fuguer out."

"Alright, new plan. Teal'c, Sam, you two look for that computer. Daniel you're with me. We'll find the scientist."

 **Part 9**

Allen began to play* his tune of choice and the IDD opened. He walked onto an alien landscape with a violet sky. He was out side a large one level white building. He slowly walked up the steps leading to it where a mass of people gathered. He looked for the person he needed among the crowd which didn't take long. He came up from behind and put his hand on his shoulder and said "Hello Data." Commander Data turned and looked at Allen with surprise and said.

"Allen? Allen Fuguer?" Data inquired.

"Yes Data, it's me."

"But I thought you said you would never cross the threshold that separated our dimensions in fear of being stuck?"

"Believe me it was an accident. Where are we anyway?"

"This is one of the moons of Mars just over Utopa-Planetia."

"Utopa-Planeshea? Isn't that were Starfleet builds there ships."

"Yes. It is but this moon is a conference area of the sciences."

"Are you teaching or learning?" Allen asked.

"I have just finished a lecture today. Why are you here?"

"Well Data, I've come to ask for your help. I'm staying in the Stargate universe right now and there just so happens to be an invasion about to happen."

"Stargate? Ah! That was the show that was on your monitor when we first met, the recording of the universe with the wormhole generators."

"Yeah, That one. Well they need an alien computer expert to crack a Goa'uld computer and I was hoping you could help?"

"Starfleet protocol is very specific about giving advanced technologies to lesser developed planets." Data announced.

"I'm well aware of the prime directives Data, but all they need is a computer hacker for an alien system." Allen said.

"Hacker? Accessing. Ah! A computer expert that cracks computer codes."

"If they don't get this help earth will be a ball of ash hanging in space. While you're there you could study the Stargate. I know Starfleet would want that kind of information."

"I will have to go to my shuttle and leave word with my captain."

And Data, I know it's a lot to ask but is there any chance of bringing the shuttle. My orders are to stay near the gate. SG-1 is at a temple about six miles away where you would have to go."

"I believe the risk is too great. Should the shuttle fall into Goa'uld hand the systems on board would make them a greater threat than they are."

"I agree. Alright, I'll find some other way of getting you there." Allen said.

"I will go to my shuttle to get a tricorder and phaser." Data replied.

"I'll wait here."

As Data left in one direction Allen saw someone else he knew.

"Doctor?!" Allen called.

Most of the heads in the crowed turned his way. Being a hall of science they probably were all doctors here. He thought

"Voyager's Doctor!"

The Doctor looked in his direction.

"Allen? Allen Fuguer?"

A few minutes later Allen, Data and the Doctor came through the IDD in front of the Stargate. Data had flipped open his tricorder as to study the IDD and was now pointing it at the Stargate as Allen made the introductions.

"This is Murphy. He's also from another dimension he helped win the battle here."

"Good lord! This field has bodies everywhere." The Doctor announced.

"And Murphy is responsible for about half of them. Alright, now I've got to get transportation I'll be right back." Allen said.

Data pointed his tricorder in the direction of the Allen as he played * and a new IDD formed. Allen went through alone leaving Murphy the Doctor and Data at the gate.

"I'm detecting almost two hundred soldiers in that field." The Doctor announced.

"From what I understand Doctor, the Goa'uld are as arrogant as the Borg. Human lives mean nothing to them. Their Jaffa soldiers on the other hand will protect their God as the Jem'Hadar would protect the Founders." Data explained.

"Well, I'm not too familiar with the Founders or Jem'Hadar. That war happened while voyager was in the Delta quadrant. But I have glanced at the reports and I understand what you're trying to say." The Doctor explained

"Doctor, will you assist me in scanning the Stargate. I do not know how much time we will have to do so and the more information we have the more Starfleet will appreciate our away mission." Data asked.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to bringing Captain Janeway the information as well." The Doctor said as he scanned the DHD. "It is my hope we can find a way to send one to Nelix back in the Delta quadrant. He could be somewhat annoying at times but I find I still miss him."

"It is unlikely that would happen Doctor. Not only is it impractical but Starfleet would not send a Stargate to a quadrant so infested with Borg."

"Good heavens! I hadn't thought of that."

"Just then the radio on the steps leading to the Stargate came to life."

"Fuguer, Are you there? Copy." Jack called.

Murphy, the Doctor, and Data looked at it. The doctor looked at Murphy and asked.

"Should one of us answer that?"

"Murphy picked up the radio and spoke."

"Allen Fuguer is not in this dimension at this time."

O'Neill was surprised by who answered but angrier about what was said.

"What do you mean he's not in this dimension?"

"May I?" Data Asked as he held out his hand to receive the radio which Murphy handed over.

"He is in another dimension trying to obtain a means of transport."

"Oh Grrreat! Who is this anyway?"

"Lieutenant commander Data. I am the computer hacker you sent for."

"Lieutenant commander?" He must be a navy officer O'Neill thought before continuing. "Well Lieutenant commander, did Fuguer give you any indication as to how much longer he would be."

Just then a IDD opened.

"An IDD is opening now." Data said into the radio.

"Have him call me when you're on your way with an E.T.A."

"Affirmative." Data replied.

O'Neill and the others had really lucked out as they had gone unnoticed so far. When they could they took out as many Jaffa they could sneak up on, hoping to keep their numbers low. A minute had passed when Allen spoke over the radio.

"Allen to O'Neill. Copy."

"Report Allen." Jack said.

"They just left. They should be there in less than sixty seconds. If you can I think you should try to cover them."

"Sam, Teal'c, you two find that computer yet?"

"Yes sir. Just this minute."

"Alright, meet us at the front courtyard."

"Yes sir."

 **part10**

Just as O'Neil and Jackson got to the door to the courtyard Sam was there putting her hand up for them to stop as she was peeping around the doorway. She then turned to speak to O'Neill.

"Three sentries in the courtyard sir, two facing this way."

Just then O'Neil heard a sound that he didn't think he could possibly be hearing. The others heard it as well.

"Sir, that sounds like..." Sam began.

O'Neill cut her off in mid sentence as he said.

"Cover them."

SG-1 bolted out the door and shot the Jaffa who was already distracted by the sounds they heard. With the Jaffa in the courtyard dead they climbed up the wall to see a black and white helicopter coming there way with a glider right behind it.

"Sir, that chopper doesn't stand a chance. What was Allen thinking?"

The gilder shot at the strange flying machine. It was then to SG-1's surprise that machine guns popped out of the sides of the helicopter.

"Sir, if the pilot turns to fight, half way through the turn they'll be a big enough target for that glider to hit." Sam said.

But as she finished that sentence the helicopter gave such a burst of speed upward that the pilot was able to achieve a loop. Something impossible in a normal slower helicopter as it would have stalled. In doing so it was now behind the glider shooting at it when a rocket launcher appeared from the bottom and fired, blowing the glider to the four winds. A second glider appeared coming in at its side. However the side door slid open and a man could be seen aiming some type of hand weapon at it. Before the glider could get a shot off the man's weapon shot an orange ray disabling the glider and forcing it to crash into the ground. With no more gliders in sight the helicopter hovered over the courtyard and the man at the side door prepared to jump.

"Sir, he'll never survive from that distance." Sam said.

But the man did jump and when his feet touched the ground he looked as if he had jumped from only a couple of feet. He then walked up to Colonel O'Neill and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant commander Data. I believe we spoke earlier."

O'Neill and the others couldn't help but notice the man's white skin and gold eyes.

"Ah yeah, Your not exactly human are you." O'Neill asked.

"No sir. I am an android." Data replied.

"Okaaay. I'm Colonel O'Neill this is Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. We better get inside. We're at risk out here. Is the pilot of that chopper going to hang around for a while?" Jack asked.

"Affirmative. Stringfellow Hawk wanted me to relay a message that he will attempt to keep the rest of the gliders busy until we are finished and will be available to aid our escape." Data informed.

"Once inside Sam and Teal'c led the rest of the team to the computer room without running into any problems on the way. Sam couldn't help stealing a sideways glance at Data. She had all kinds of questions but knew that Jack would only tell her to focus on the mission and he would be right. Once they got to where they were going Teal'c and O'Neill guarded the door. Data pulled out one of the tricorders from his belt to analyze the alien computer systems. O'Neill looked back to ask if Data could do it.

"It will take some time but I should be able to decipher its program and retrieve the relevant information." Data announced.

How much time we talking? Jack wondered.

"Fifteen minutes should be sufficient." Data replied.

"Alright Daniel and I will look for the injured scientist." Jack said.

"One moment please." Data replied. "If he is injured he will need medical assistance."

Data took a white badge from his belt and held it up about shoulder length as he pressed the buttons upon it. O'Neill and the others jumped as a man appeared. O'Neill recognized that the second man had a jumpsuit with a similar cut to Data's only in blue and realized that he must be one of the good guys as well.

"Now who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"I am the E.M.H. and a friend." The Doctor replied.

"EMH?" Sam asked.

"Emergency Medical Hologram. I'm a Doctor."

"A hologram? That's amazing! Is that badge some type of computer?" Sam asked excitedly.

"It's my Mobil emitter it holds my program." The doctor replied.

"Sir this is incredible, this level of technology has to be centuries..." Sam began but was cut off.

"Carter!..." Looking back at the EMH O'Neill asked. "You said hologram? colored lights, that sort of thing right?"

"A bit more than that but yes. That right." The Doctor admitted.

"Well, how can a lightshow help us?" Jack wanted to know.

"I assure you that I am in complete control of my photons if that's what you mean." The Doctor announced.

O'Neill looked to Carter and asked. "Is that what I mean?"

"Sir I think what the EMH is saying is that he can be as solid as he chooses to be." She replied.

"That's correct." The Doctor said.

O'Neill walked over to the Doctor and put his hand on his shoulder and announced. "You feel real...Aright, you'll go with me and Daniel to get the scientist. Carter, you help Data. Teal'c, guard this door. Contact me on the radio when you've got the information."

Data gave the Doctor the tricorder, med kit and phaser he'd been carrying while the Doctor was deactivated and O'Neill team went out the door while Data got to work on the computer.

"Where is this Scientist anyway?" The Doctor whispered to Jack.

"We don't know. We believe he's somewhere in the north side of the building being interrogated." Daniel said.

"I see. Maybe I can help." The Doctor announced.

The Doctor pulled out his tricorder and flipped it open.

"There are several life signs moving about. There is one stationary with very weak life signs down that hall and to the right but he's not alone."

Following the Doctor's directions they crept along the halls and made it to what seemed like the holding cells. Hearing Jaffa voices yelling and someone screaming they crept passed cell after empty cell until they reached one where two Jaffa were torturing the scientist for information with a Goa'uld pain fork. Light came from the scientist eyes nose and mouth as they poked him. The Doctor offered to play decoy and lure the Jaffa away from their prisoner and O'Neill agreed. The Doctor stepped in front of the cell and said.

"Excuse me I believe this periods Geneva Convention doesn't approve of the torturing of hostages." The doctor said spouting the first piece of trivia that entered his memory system.

The Doctor then backed away in the opposite direction of which he came from to draw attention away from O'Neill and Daniel. They came out of the cell barking orders in Jaffa which the Doctor surmised was something like halt or we'll shot. O'Neill and Daniel shot them three times and rushed into the cell. The Doctor took readings of the sciences life signs and with a grim expression said.

"I'm sorry it appears we arrived too late. He's gone."

"Jack, torturing him like this, they must have known this would happen so they must have a Sarcophagus around here somewhere." Daniel suggested

Shocked the Doctor said. "This man is barley cold and you're talking about burying him?"

"No. No. A Goa'uld Sarcophagus is a type of healing devise." Daniel explained.

"Healing devise? But this man is already dead." The Doctor said confused at what Daniel was getting at

"We've seen this devise bring people back from the dead at lest a half hour after all signs of life have ceased even with injuries worse than this." He replied.

"I would be very interested in seeing this medical wonder." The Doctor replied in wonder.

"Yeah well, we have no idea where it is and I don't no if we have the time to find it."

"I believe I can." The Doctor said as he pulled out his tricorder once more.

"It would save on the paper work Jack." Daniel replied.

"Alright, alright, are you picking anything up doc?" Jack asked.

"Besides the computer room there are two other energy sources. One is in the corner of a large room in the center of the building."

"That would be the transport rings in the thrown room." Daniel Responded.

"And then another down that hall and to the right." The Doctor continued.

"Well that has to be it." Daniel announced.

O'Neill immediately threw the body of the scientist over his shoulder. With zatgun in hand they quietly moved down the hall. It turned out to be empty. As they rounded the corner into the room where the Sarcophagus was the radio came to life.

"Colonel O'Neill there seems to be an increase in Jaffa activity on this side of the complex your assistance is required." Teal'c announced.

"Grrrreat! Doc you're going to have to handle this on your own. Daniel

with me." Jack said.

"But how do I active it?" the Doctor asked.

"It's automatic." Daniel replied and they were off down the hall once more.

"Automatic? What do you mean by automatic?" the Doctor tried to ask but there was no answer as O'Neill and Daniel were already gone and the Doctor was left holding the body of the scientist. Unsure of what to do he put the body in the Sarcophagus and was going to use his tricorder to figure out the alien box when the Sarcophagus closed and made a slight hum.

"Oh! That's what they meant by automatic." He said to himself.

As the box continued humming the Doctor used his tricorder to find out what was going on inside and found it amazing and said so out loud several times throughout the process.

I like reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Maestro if you please parts 11-15

part11

As O'Neill and Daniel come to the hall where the computer room was, they peeked around the corner to find seven Jaffa marching through it. When the Jaffa got to the computer room the lead Jaffa halted the troop and told two of them to remain there to guard the door not knowing that the expected intruders were already inside. The remaining Five marched on. O'Neill grabbed his radio and spoke.

"Carter?"

"Sir, two Jaffa are stationed outside the computer room door."

"We know we're at the end of the hall. The Jaffa must think we haven't gotten this far yet. Probably because of Kitt and that chopper keeping them busy outside. Did that Data guy get the information?"

"He's recording it now sir. He said he'll have it all in a few minutes." Sam explained.

"Well we'll leave the Jaffa for now until you're done. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves until then." Jack said

"Understood sir." Sam responded.

So O'Neill and Daniel waited for Data to finish but then O'Neill had the feeling that someone was trying to sneak up on them. He looked down the hall from which he came and saw the Doctor and the scientist skulking their way down the hall toward them. O'Neill quietly made his way back to them with his finger to his lips telling both men the enemy was near. They all made it back to the corner of the hall when Carters voice came over the radio.

"Sir, we're ready!" Sam announced over the radio.

O'Neill looked toward Daniel and held up three fingers. One at a time the fingers disappeared and when the last one was gone he shook his fist and both O'Neill and Daniel moved from around the corner took aim at there targets and fired. The Jaffa were no more. O'Neill's team went into the computer room and Teal'c watched the door.

"Alright Carter, get on the horn and tell Kitt to be ready for a pickup. Then see if he can get a hold of that pilot in the chopper and tell him to get here too. We can't all fit into that Trans Am."

"That would be my job." The Doctor volunteered.

Commander Data gave the pilot his com badge so someone would be able to make contact when we were ready to depart.

"Do it." O'Neill Responded.

The Doctor taped the badge on his chest and said. "Doctor to Airwolf, we're ready to be picked up."

O'Neill was vaguely aware of the badge on the doctor's chest before. He thought it was some type of futuristic navel medal or perhaps something that distinguished him as being a hologram but now realized it had a function. His thoughts were broken as the scientist spoke.

"Choppers? Trans Am? Colonel I'm a little confused. I thought this was another planet. Don't tell me the Goa'uld made it to Earth."

"No. We'll explain later. Right now just do as the Colonel tells you and we'll all get out of this soon." Carter reassured.

O'Neill looked to Teal'c and asked. "Is the coast still clear?"

"Yes O'Neill." He replied.

"Alright everyone time to move out. They'll be here soon."

They made it to the front door leading to the courtyard once more. Peeping out the door they saw two troops of Jaffa. Six Jaffa and one leader to each.

"Gee all this for us? I'm flattered." O'Neill said disgusted.

"I don't think so sir. Look over there."

There toward the right side of the Courtyard was a Goa'uld version of a portable antiaircraft weapon. Pointed in the direction where the Airwolf helicopter could be heard approaching. The wall would provide them a blind spot and Airwolf wouldn't see them until it was two late. O'Neill was about to tell the doctor to call the pilot and have him stop his approach, when something plowed through the left wall of the courtyard. Jaffa scrambled to get out of the way of the strange black vehicle. SG-1 took the opportunity and started shooting Jaffa. Airwolf came flying over the wall and upon seeing Jaffa firing on a black Trans Am and SG-1 Stringfellow Hawk immediately opened fire as well. All fourteen Jaffa perished. Airwolf landed and Kitt took Stringfellow's lead as they both created smokescreens. SG-1 and company scrambled to make their escape. O'Neill and Teal'c made their way to Airwolf. Data deactivated the Doctor and placed his mobile emitter upon his own arm. Data, the scientist, Daniel and Sam climbed into Kitt. Sam got into the drivers seat and they were on there way. Airwolf providing cover fire for Kitt as they made their way back. Of course Sam was wishing she had the chance to see some of Airwolf's systems.

At the Stargate Allen Who was trying to remain calm since Airwolf left was now pacing and checking the radio dials making sure the volume was turned up and that he was still on the right channel hoping to hear some word from the team. The only sound was Murphy's servo motors whirling when he would turn his head to watch for hostel movements.

O'Neill who had taken the copilot seat tuned Airwolf's radio to SG-1s frequency and called Allen.

"O'Neill to Allen, Copy."

A wave of nervous relief washed over Allen as he replied.

"Allen here, Copy."

"We're on our way back and we're coming in hot. Have Murphy dial the gate home. Our E.T.A. is ninety seconds."

Upon hearing this Murphy went to the DHD and began Dialing as Allen wondered. "When did they teach him how to dial home?" but was happy he could.

Then a new voice came over the radio.

"Hey Allen this has been a fun party and all but seeing how Airwolf won't fit through that gate of yours how about sending me and the old girl home to our dimension." Said the voice of Stringfellow Hawk as the Stargate opened.

"Good idea. It'll be open when you get here." Allen replied.

Then Murphy announced. "I see them."

Allen turned in the direction Murphy was looking but didn't see anything.

"You're the one with the zoom lenses Murphy so I'll just take your word for it."

As Allen kept looking he was finally able to see them approaching with a glider on their tail. Stringfellow was doing his best not to get hit while not allowing the glider to pass, giving Kitt the Chance to gain some distance as O'Neill shouted over the radio.

"Allen, abort opening an IDD. Send Kitt and everyone in it through the Stargate then have Murphy standing by to fire at the glider as Airwolf veers off." Jack ordered.

"Alright... I mean affirmative." Allen replied nervously.

Allen didn't have to say a word as Murphy had heard the conversation. He stepped forward and told Allen to take cover. Murphy took to the air and moved in on Airwolf and the glider to putting some distance between himself and the Stargate. As Kitt approached the Stargate his SPM fins retracted and he began slowing down. His turbo boosters activated as he jumped up onto the Stargate pedestal and vanished through the wormhole. The plan that O'Neill had put Airwolf and Murphy up to was now being played out. The glider pilot had not seen Murphy until it was too late. As Airwolf did a sharp turn the Glider was headed straight for Murphy. Murphy fired everything he had as he flew above the glider blowing it up. What was left of the glider hitting the ground hard. Airwolf hovered low enough for O'Neill to jump out but before he did he took off the copilot helmet and gave thanks to Stringfellow for his assistance and proceeded to jumped out. It was then that String realized he still had that creepy white faced guy's communicator and turned to Teal'c who was preparing to follow O'Neill.

"Hey, you there!" He shouted over the sound of the rotors. It was then he got a good look at Teal'c and the gold seal upon his head and began to think Data wasn't so creepy after all as he continued.

"Can you get this to that pale guy with the gold eye and tell him thanks."

"I will indeed and it is we who thank you."

"Damn this guy even talks creepy." He thought as he nodded with a smiled and said. "No problem." Teal'c took the com badge and nodded back before jumping out. By this time Allen had opened the IDD to Stringfellows dimension and Airwolf was able to fly though safely.

O'Neill and Teal'c walked up to Allen and Murphy. O'Neill told both of them they did a great job but when he looked at Murphy he seen that part of the shielding that protected Murphy's eye's was cracked and missing. O'Neill was taken aback as there was a human eye looking back at him and asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Affirmative." Was Murphy's reply.

Allen seen what O'Neill seemed to be concerned about and asked Murphy.

"What is your status Murphy?"

"Eighty-seven percent operational." Murphy replied.

Allen looked at O'Neill and said he must have suffered damage to his vision on the one side he'll have some depth perception problems until Major Carter can fix it. It's not the shielding that's the problem it's the dent on the side of his helmet. It must be meshing against some components. He must have caught some shrapnel when that last Glider blew up." Allen explained.

O'Neill still looked worried but told everyone to get through the wormhole.

Back at the SGC the solders had there guns trained on the Stargate. Tension was high and O'Neill sensed it as soon as they came through the event horizon. The general came down out of the control booth.

"Something wrong General?" O'Neill asked.

Hammond looked around at the men guarding the Stargate and then at Kitt which Sam and the others were claming out of then back at O'Neill as he began.

"No, there's no one to blame really it just this damn alert status we're on. When that black car jumped out of the gate some of the men got jumpy and started shooting. Bullet were flying everywhere. Thank god the Major and the others are alright. So Colonel, do you mind telling me what's going on here and why there's a Trans am in the gate room?

"Well sir, the Trans Am's name is Kitt and I'd recommend a car like that on any of my missions. Also we have other visitors with us as well and finally I wouldn't lift that alert status just yet."

Part12

As the rest of SG-1 and their guests climbed out of Kitt O'Neill made some introductions.

"Kitt was called on to help us get to the temple. That car has the hide of a rhino when it comes to staff weapons fire." Jack explained.

"And is so fast it needs artificial intelligent to guide it, sir." Major Carter continued.

"Among the many other things it did." Daniel added

"Artificial intelligent? You mean the car can think."

"Oh, I can do much more than that General. I have even been programmed with a personality." Kitt injected.

"Well I'll be. It talks." Hammond announced.

"Yes sir, and if I may, I feel I should participate in the debriefing." Kitt responded.

"That would be fine Mr. Kitt." Hammond said.

"This is Lieutenant commander Data a computer hacker I had Allen send for. He's an android sir." Jack said.

"An android? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you commander Data."

"Thank you sir. It is an honor."

It was then that Jack realized that some one was missing.

"Wait a minute. What happened to that Doctor fella? We didn't leave him back there did we?"

"No sir, he is right here." Data said pulling out the Doctor's mobile emitter to show the Colonel.

"We had to deactivate him to make room in Kitt." He announced.

Data pressed buttons on the emitter and the Doctor appeared looking around at the soldiers and said.

"Ah. Well. I'm glad we all made it to safety."

The General looked from the Doctor to O'Neill and O'Neill continued.

"And this is Doctor...umm?" Jack began but realized he didn't get the Doctors name.

The Doctor jumped in and said. "Oh, I haven't picked a name for myself yet."

"Okaaay. This is... the Doctor and he's a hologram." Jack finished.

The Doctor put out his hand to shake the Generals and the General took it without thinking. But then it finally registered what O'Neill had just said.

"A hologram? But you feel as real as I do."

"His matrix is made up of not only photons but force fields as well." Data volunteered.

"Well. That's quite a team you and Allen have assembled here Colonel."

"Yeah well, there was also a helicopter as well, sir but we had to send it back once the mission was over because it couldn't fit through the Stargate. It had guns, rocket launchers, jet like speed, a very nice piece of equipment I must say. Jack announced.

"You even had air support? No wonder this mission was finished quicker than anticipated given the situation. We were very surprised to see SG-1s GDO code after the Stargate activated. We thought you may not have completed the mission."

"Oh perish the thought sir. We did that and more. That little thing about the alert status I mentioned? We found out that the reports of an attack on earth are true."

Hammond looked at O'Neill with surprise and said. "Then we' better get on with this debriefing."

General Hammond pointed everyone toward the door to the briefing room. Upon considering Kitt he told him that he would be back to debrief him as well as Murphy's.

"Sir if I may. If you can put a computer in the briefing room I can participate from here. I am capable of full duplex video teleconferencing." Kitt announced.

Carter looked on in shock and wanted to ask a thousand questions but knew she would only be told to wait till later and she also knew that this briefing was more important so with reluctance she held her tongue.

"Well, there are a few computers in there already. If you can do what you say that would be fine and would sure save time. I'll speak with you after the debriefing then."

"Yes sir." Kitt replied.

As the group entered SG-1and Hammond took their seat. Allen, Data, and the Doctor took the next available seating as Kitts voice came over the speakers from the computer asking if everyone heard him. When they said yes, General Hammond was about to begin the debriefing when Colonel O'Neill rose from his chair and said.

"Before we begin I'd like to say although the mission went off without a hitch, I would've liked more information about the people (as it were) and their capabilities. Not that I disagree with anybody you picked, Fuguer, they did the job better then anyone I've ever worked with but I don't like surprises. That turbo boost thing of Kitts nearly gave Teal'c a heart attack when it decided to jump a canyon back there."

Teal'c raised a questioning eye brow as he looked at O'Neill but said nothing in response.

"Sorry Colonel, but you really didn't give me much time and with good reason with time being in limited quantity."

"Now Colonel," Hammond began. "This isn't the first time a commanding officer had to learn on the go, the abilities or weaknesses of the people under his command. The fact that you completed the mission in one piece, a mission I might add you and your team thought to be impossible, makes me believe Mr. Fuguer helped do the impossible and I would personally like to thank him and the rest of you for your assistance. Now what can you tell me about your mission."

"Well sir, as you've seen we were met with some resistant as we arrived. Then Murphy showed up and we were able to beat the odds there. After Fuguer showed up he provided us with armored transport by way of Kitt. We were able to enter the Goa'uld strong hold undetected. Upon entering we came across a Goa'uld first prime telling two Jaffa that the Asgard would be busy with replicators in their area of space and that this would be the time to attack earth."

"Excuse me sir, replicators?" Data Asked requiring a definition.

"There like the Borg of this universe Data. Only there completely mechanical no life forms attached. They assimilate all advanced technology to perpetuate their existence and will kill any life form that tries to stop them." Allen explained.

"Excuse me but what are the Borg?" Ask Carter.

They are a combination of humanoid life and machine that assimilate any life form as well as advanced technology to perpetuate their existence. They inject Borg nannies into a person's blood stream which connects them to their collective mind suppressing ones individual identity and making them a drone. You simply serve the Borg with out resistant after that." Allen explained.

The rest of the group stared in shock as Daniel made an observation.

"Sort of like the replicators and Goa'uld rolled into one."

"That would be an accurate analogy, but you were saying Colonel." Data said.

"Right. Well anyway the fist prime told them that the information was in a Goa'uld computer somewhere in the temple and we knew we had to get that Intel, but we needed someone that could retrieve the information. We called Allen who was able to secure the services of Commander Data and the Doctor."

"I asked the Doctor to come along as a precision. In case Professor Billings or anyone else needed medical attention." Allen announced.

"Anyway. By the time they got there we had found the computer and Data was able pull the information from it while Daniel the Doc and I got Professor Billings away from the Jaffa however he had died. Luckily the Doc was able to pinpoint the position of one of the Goa'uld Sarcophagus and was able to revive him."

"Sir, Professor Billing told us on the way back to the gate that that was the third death that he was revived from. The first happened when he resisted going peacefully. I recommend he see the staff psychotherapist after Doctor Fraiser checks him out." Carter said.

"Third death? I don't know whether to be amazed that the healing device works so well or to be appalled that they use it in such a manner. My reading of how it works however could put me as well as most medical doctors out of work. The Doctor announced."

"Don't be too sure those Sarcophagi can cause other problems. The Tok'ra believe that it takes part of your soul and from what we've seen it continued use acts like a powerful drug addiction, causing withdrawal symptoms when you try to stop which is why Major Carter recommended counseling." Allen said.

"Really, I'll have to reevaluate my reading. There were some anomalous readings I'll have to look at again." The Doctor said.

"Well, getting back to it once we got Billings all patched up we called in Airwolf, That's the helicopter and Kitt to pick us up and here we are." Jack finished.

"It sounds like you people met with little resistance once you got there." Hammond said.

"True sir, however, we believe that because we got to the temple so fast the Goa'uld were unaware that we were there yet and where preparing for our arrival as we were ready to leave." Jack said with a small smile.

"So where is this Intel Colonel." Hammond asked.

"Right here sir." Data said picking up his tricorder. "The information will still have to be decrypted and translated. If I may have a place to work I could complete the task within the hour. Allen, will we be here that long?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how long the mission would last so I played the entire piece of music." Allen replied.

"Excuse me Mr. Fuguer, but are we missing something." Hammond asked.

"Oh that's right. We never got around to finishing my original debriefing. I didn't get to tell you that if I don't play a theme song in its entirety the person or thing will fade away back to their proper dimension. It was Commander Data that first walked through the doorway making me realize that they weren't windows and he helped me figure out how to use them. There are still things I'm just finding out about such as opening a doorway to you guys when you were on the planet from here within the same dimension. It all depended on who or what I was trying to concentrate on."

"Which is something I've wanted to ask? Is it you or your keyboard that opens the doorways?" Sam wondered.

"No. It's me. I found that out by playing other keyboards I barrowed from friends. It's a combination of playing the music, hearing it and allowing myself to go into trance or dream that opens the doorway." Allen explained.

"Then why don't you just record the music." Sam asked.

"If that were to work I would have been opening doorway every time I watch a program on television but I think that it's the movement of my fingers upon the key that becomes my focus." Allen explained.

"I see. I think? There's never quite been a case with a natural ability such as yours." Sam finished.

"Dr. Jackson I would like you to take commander Data and the Doctor to your lab and to stay available should they need your assistance with the translations when they get to that point. Hammond ordered.

"Ah, Just one other thing General. Murphy is going to need maintenance. His vision on the left side was damaged when he took out that last glider." O'Neill added.

"I could take care of that sir." Announced Carter.

"Alright Major. That will be top priority. If we're finished here you people can get to work. In the mean time I'll review the video footage provided by Mr. Kitt. Dismissed." Hammond announced.

"Yes sir."

part 13

Back in Murphy's new lab Allen and SG-1 were met with the last of the technicians hooking up the computers used to diagnose Murphy's status. The resident 'handyman' of the SGC Sergeant Siler was working on reprogramming one of the computers when he turned to see the team enter. Upon seeing Sam he couldn't wait to tell her his findings of how this new technology was to work.

"Major Carter, this stuff is amazing. This computer was the one that was hooked up to the police department main frame it has part of the program that would tell Robocop..." Sergeant Siler began but was halted from his explanations.

"We're calling him Murphy Sergeant. We don't want people to start thinking of him as property. He is part human no matter how small that part is." O'Neill interrupted.

"Yes sir. Well it would give Murphy a person's rap sheet telling him all of that person's history. Well I was thinking with some reprogramming we could use the existing program and load files of friendly and unfriendly Human and alien and what we know of them." Sergeant Siler explained.

"It sounds like a good idea Sergeant." Sam replied.

"But there's one problem we installed this interface but I can't seem to find the conation cord that connects Murphy to the computer. I hope we didn't leave anything behind." Sergeant Siler wondered.

"No. Don't worry about that, he'll show you how he interfaces when he gets here." Allen Announced.

"Where is he by the way?" Carter Asked.

"When he got back from that off world mission he just went back to guarding the gate like it was some sort of default programming he was following." Sergeant Siler announced.

"No. That's just Murphy, burying himself in his work. In his dimension unless he was ordered to he wouldn't come in for maintenance until his shift was over, even if he had an arm and a leg blown off. I could be wrong but it's probably because all he had to look forward to was to sit in that chair for hours as he recharged and technicians pieced him back together." Allen explained.

O'Neill and the rest of the people considered this for a moment as they wondered how they would react in his place but O'Neill decided he didn't like thinking that way and for now Murphy needed maintenance. He picked up the intercom microphone to page Murphy to his lab. A minute later they heard Murphy approach. As he walked in they saw that he was still wearing his jetpack which he disconnected himself from and put on a specially designed rack.

"Murphy, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter want your mission report so they can take it to General Hammond." Allen said.

"Murphy walked over to the interface as everyone watched. He put up his right arm and made a fist. Sergeant Siler and Major Carter being closest to Murphy at the time jumped as a twelve inch spike popped out of his knuckles."

"And If you're wondering Colonel..." Allen started.

"The answer is yes, that has been used as a weapon."

Murphy stuck the spike into the interface turned his fist and downloading began. On the screen they were able to see the mission they had just been on replayed from Murphy's point of view flying over head. Sam was finally able to see how well Murphy targeting systems worked as the replay showed the enemy highlighted, shot, and killed. O'Neill may not be a scientist but even he could be heard drooling as he said "coool". Sam on the other hand grabbed one of Murphy tech manuals as she said out loud.

"I wonder how much hard drive space is dedicated to recording video?"

"No more than you or I would use I suspect. That isn't coming from any conventional hard drive Major that from the same part of the brain we all use for memory." Allen announced.

"The person who thought this up must have had a PhD in brain surgery."

"Yeah real genius Carter." O'Neill said in disgust.

"Oh I'm not condoning what they did but what they did do is just...Wow! It's horrible but..."

"Yeah I know. Wow!" Jack said shaking his head in disgust.

After Murphy was done downloading the video he was told to sit down for maintenance and he complied. O'Neill told Sergeant Siler to take the video records to Hammond and the Sergeant was on his way when he paused to ask.

"Major, should I run a line up to the conference room so Murphy can download a copy of the missions during debriefing." Sergeant Siler asked.

"Yes. That would be great but later after we're done here." She replied.

O'Neill took a seat on a stool in front of Murphy as he watched Sam work. Daniel leaned against the wall and Teal'c watched standing near the door. Sam was reading through the tech manuals to find the procedure to fix Murphy's vision and cringed slightly as she found what she was looking for but recovered quickly and said.

"Alright, it seems to be a cut and dry process."

She took a cordless drill with a special attachment and placed it in a slot in the side of Murphy's helmet. She set the drill on reverse and pressed the trigger. The look on Jacks face was one you would see on a person that was looking at the aftermath of an accident. Horrified at what he saw but too mesmerized to turn away as he watched a screw being turned out of Murphy's head almost six inches in length. Once it was out Sam put the screw aside and removed Murphy's helmet. O'Neill didn't know what he expected to see when the helmet came off but the human face staring back at him wasn't one of them.

"How could those sons of bitches do this?" He snapped.

Allen was about to try to calm O'Neill knowing there would be nothing he could say to do so, when the unexpected happened and Murphy spoke.

"Colonel O'Neill, I have come to terms with what has been done. My body was dead because it was beyond repair. I ceased to live. My brain was put into this body. That anything of Alex Murphy survived was an accident and an oddity and I have had to deal with that and have been doing so for many years. I hold no one responsible except me and my will to live and ask you to do the same."

O'Neill thought about what he said for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm Sorry Murphy. It's just going to take some time."

There was a pause before Daniel Spoke.

"Is that what you used to look like before...you know?"

"My body died? Yes." Murphy replied.

"His new body was made with that face for many reasons Daniel. Officially its a monument to the man he was, but the they hoped that it would help Murphy deal better with what had happened to him every time he looked in the mirror and help people see him as more than a machine. They didn't know how true that last part was."

"So this is just latex?" Jack asked.

"Silicone I would think. It's more durable than latex and wont melt as easy in the explosive heat he comes in contact with."

Carter handed O'Neill Murphy's helmet and said.

"Here you go sir."

O'Neill looked at it and asked. "What's this for?"

"Sorry sir, but didn't you say something about polishing his armor back on the planet." She said with a smile.

O'Neill looked shocked as he looked from Carter to the helmet and finally with a sigh he gave up saying. "Yeah well a promise is a promise."

"I too would like to help." Teal'c announced.

"Yeah we all will." Daniel added.

"Great, there are buffers, polishers and grinders over in the corner."

"I'm going to need a hammer to pound out this dent."

"Over there next to the welder."

For the next hour, SG-1 worked on Murphy's repairs and actually had fun doing it.

Part 14

After everyone was finished with Murphy's repairs, Kitt had finished his debriefing with General Hammond and requested Allen to send him back to his dimension which he did. Then they were called back to the briefing room where General Hammond made an announcement before starting the briefing.

"At this point I would just like to thank all of you for your help this far, especially you Mr. Fuguer. This is probably the best documented off world mission there's ever been to date. Not only do we have all of your testimonies but scan from the Doctors and commander Data's equipment and video from not only the MALP but Kitt and Mr. Murphy as well. Now, Commander Data says he has finished the encryptions and translations so let's get this meeting underway." Hammond announced starting the meeting.

This surprised Daniel most of all.

"How were you able to translate Goa'uld so quickly and without my help? I can read it well and when I have trouble with the meanings I have Teal'c to help. Not that I mind but you did in an hour what's taken me years to learn."

"In assents Dr. Jackson, you did this as well. Before you left the lab you pulled out some books, most of which you wrote. You said you thought they would be needed to translate the computer coding. After reading them I found the translation not to be that difficult." Data explained.

"You read them? Some of those volumes are over four hundred page text books and you not only finished the encrypting but you read the books and translated the battle plans. How?" Daniel asked.

"I am an android. I have a positronic matrix capable of doing many tasks at once very quickly and to the best of my ability." Data explained as if it were common place.

Positronic? In theory a positronic brain can maintain the functions of a country but it's imposable to build with current technology. This is incredible." Sam announced.

"Down Carter." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." She replied a little embarrassed from her excitement.

"So, what do you got Data." Asked Allen

"According to this intelligent an attack on the Earth will be launched within the next thirty-six hours."

"WHAT!" The room roared.

"By who?" O'Neill Asked.

"The intelligent speaks of three system lords one male two female." Data continued.

"Oh no, It's bad when system lords learn to playing nice together. O'Neill commented.

"It may be worse than that Jack. One being male the others being female they may try to create another Harsesis child. Data, does it give any indication of which three were dealing with." Daniel said with concern.

"Harsesis child?" The Doctor asked.

"When two Goa'uld have a child that child will have the knowledge of both parents which one of them will try to use as host." Daniel explained.

"Your assumption of a mating may be correct Dr. Jackson, It refers to the female as being a mother near death. Data continued.

Daniels eye brows knitted together as he wondered out loud. "Hathor maybe?"

"Oh man! Don't these guys know when to stay dead?" Jack growled.

"Wait a minute. Didn't she die in a cryogenic freezer when she tried to make you guys think you were in the future." Ask Allen

"One of her Jaffa must have found her frozen body or at lest her Goa'uld Symbiont and escaped through the Tok'ra tunnels under her ship." Carter responded.

"She is being nursed back to health by another female referred to a being a doctor or scientist." Data continued again.

"Nirrti." Daniel said with the tone of being positive.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." Jack replied.

"And the male who has control of their combined armies is referred to as being a Goa'uld called upon to settle legal disputes."

"Zipacna." Daniel concluded.

"For Cryin' Out Loud ! This doesn't make sense. Are you sure you got those translations right? Why would the three of them work together?" Jack asked.

"Actually it makes perfect sense Jack. The Jaffa in question must have been a serpent guard loyal to Apophis. Zipacna was one of the under lords of Apophis and with Apophis dead he would have to find another system lord to serve. However when the Jaffa brought Hathor to him he probably saw an opportunity to become a system lord himself instead. Hathor being the mother of most Goa'uld, all he would need to do if he could, would be Nurse her back to health and over time she could literally breed an army for him. However he would have to find a doctor which is where Nirrti came in." Daniel theorized.

"Yeah but what's in it for Nirrti." Asked O'Neill.

"A full pardon maybe, and probably a place within his kingdom to continue her experiments to create an advanced human known as a Hok'tar." Responded Daniel

"And seeing that they all have something against us we some how made it to the top of there to-do-list. That's just great. Just how many ships are we talking about?" O'Neill inquired.

"That information is unspecific; however there was a Stargate address that may be useful." Data informed them.

"Well, that probably will lead us right to the mother ship like last time." Sam said.

"Yeah, but could the same trick work twice?" Daniel wondered out loud.

"Well last time there were two mother ships. This time we'll play it safe and pack enough C-4 for four ships. We'll get it done Daniel. We have to." O'Neill assured as he turned to Data and the Doctor.

"So, what about you guys are you still willing to help?"

"We received permission to help only with the retrieval of the computer information and were ordered to come back as soon as that was accomplished. I am sorry but staying any longer would be in violation of those orders." Data responded.

"We would if we could as a matter of fact I know we would both like to stay and help. Maybe if we spoke with our captains we could convince them to ask our superiors to possibly bring our ships here to help before the attack begins." The Doctor added.

It was then that Jack realized that the men seated before him weren't naval officers as he first thought but must be officers from space ships and were talking about bringing them to this universe. He commented that that could come in handy as this gave him an idea and turned to Allen to see if it would work.

"Say Allen. There may be some other people that may be able to help if they really exist. In your dimension do you have the television show Star Trek."

"Star Trek?" Allen asked looking at Jack incredulously.

"Yeah. Captain Kirk, Spock, Starfleet, any of that ring a bell?"

Allen looked from O'Neill to Data and the Doctor with a big smile and the three of them started to laugh.

"What?" Jack asked thinking it was never a good sign when machines started laughing at you.

"Sorry Jack." Allen began as he tried to calm his laughter. "but in this dimension do you have the sequel series called Star Trek the next generation taking place about seventy five years after Captain Kirk?"

"No. Sounds interesting, I'd probably watch it if there was. Why?"

"Data could you slide your com badge over to Jack, please?"

"Data detached the badge from his chest and did just that." Jack picked it up and recognized the symbol for the first time.

"Data serves under Captain Picard on the Sovereign-class Federation star ship Enterprise-E and the Doctor serves under Captain Janeway on Voyager a Intrepid-class starship."

O'Neill sat there for a moment wide eyed as he opened and closed his mouth doing an impression of a fish. Why didn't I notice it before? He thought. Then regained his composure and said. "Cool." The rest of the people just looked at them with gaping faces. Teal'c how ever looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He knew of the older television show that Jack spoke of but didn't seem to be as shocked as everyone else.

"While we are sure that our captains would be willing to help, Starfleet may not be willing to provide us with permission, but we will try. Data announced.

"That could be interesting." O'Neill Announced.

"We hope that you can commander however, in the mean time the President has blocked any further interference from Senator Kinsey and we may have a chance to stop the attack before it begins so I'm ordering SG-1 to go to the address provided by the Intel to assess the situation and if possible destroy those ships, but if even one of those ship make it to Earth I can tell you from experience we have nothing that can stop them so, if you cant help us..." General Hammond paused to let everyone quietly fill in the blanks for themselves before continuing." We will only call upon Starfleet if we're unsuccessful."

Understood. Said Data.

"Mr. Fuguer, I take it we can count on you to send for them should the need arise?"

"Sir, While this is one of those dimension that scares the hell out of me and it may not have been my intention to come to this dimension intentionally I wont stand by to watch any earth be destroyed. You can definitely count on me." Allen replied.

"Very well then." Hammond said turning to his guests. "If we're done here Mr. Fuguer can send you people home."

O'Neill went to slide the com badge back to Data when he told him to keep it as he could get another when he returned home and that if they were able to return SG-1 would need a communication device. O'Neill's eye brows shot up and said. "Cool. Thanks." Data then turned to Allen to mention that both of their ships would be docked at Deep space nine for routine maintenance and they would inform their security of your future arrival so they would not be alarmed.

Fuguer gave them a nod and pulled his keyboard over to him and thought of the moon of Mars where he had picked up Data and the Doctor as he began to play* O'Neill recognized the first few notes and began a recital.

"Space the final frontier."

O'Neill found he was soon joined by Fuguer himself.

"These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise."

The rest seeing that it was alright except for General Hammond and Teal'c joined in.

"Its ongoing mission to explore strange new worlds to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before."

The Doctor and Data looked on in amusement at this as the IDD began to form and Fuguer continued playing. Only this portion of the music wasn't one SG-1 remembered.

"Well that parts different." O'Neill whispered to Carter.

"They did say it was a different show sir." Sam responded.

Data and the Doctor headed through the IDD. As it closed behind them Hammond spoke again. "Well if you trekies are finished, could we discus your upcoming mission."

"With all due respect sir that's trekkers…Sir." Jack replied.

part 15

Later in the control room the Stargate address was fed into the computer and a wormhole opened. The General ordered the MALP through and the first pictures of its destination appeared on the monitors. Daniel was the first to speak.

"Well that's not a ship."

"Ya think? The grass and trees give it away did they?" O'Neill commented.

"Didn't Data say that the attack would be "launched" from this address?" Allen asked

"He's right sir the ships could be on the planet."

"Well then I have no choice but to order you people to go through anyway to destroy what ships you find and you have permission to take Mr. Murphy with you." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Jack replied.

Thirty minutes later SG-1 and Murphy complete with his refueled jet pack stood at the ramp as the last chevron locked and the Stargate engaged. A worm hole opened and they all stepped through with a Field Remote Expeditionary Device also known as a FRED unit carrying extra gear which included a wide variety of explosives, mostly being C-4. Finding themselves alone but knowing that the Goa'uld were around O'Neill ordered claymores to be set around the Stargate to help them get away when the time came and then they set off down the winding dirt road set before them leaving Murphy to guard the gate keeping it secure. Five minutes later as they rounded a bend in the road they found that to their right was a ridge that overlooked the valley below and stopped stunned at what they saw. O'Neill grabbed his radio.

"O'Neill to Murphy."

"Yes Colonel, Murphy here."

"Dial the gate home. We need to get a message to command."

Back at the SGC control room General Hammond was standing by waiting for SG-1 to get a message back to him. Allen was on his way back from the mess hall still eating an apple. As he turned the corner the sirens went off telling everyone the Stargate was about to open. Allen picked up his pace and got to the control room just after the gate opened. He stood at the open door and listened to the conversation that ensued via radio unknown to General Hammond.

"Hammond here, Go ahead Colonel."

"Sir SG-1 and I are over looking a valley that is literally a ship yard. I count at least thirty ships and Carter brought up a point that there might be even more in orbit. We're going to need reinforcements to complete this mission sir." Jack announced.

General Hammond looked stunned as he thought of the mass destruction the Goa'uld wanted to set in motion against earth and an icy chill ran down his spine knowing that if SG-1 didn't succeed this would be the end of earth.

"Colonel I'm going to order SG teams two three and five to join you in this mission you'll be in command. It will take thirty minutes for them to be briefed and geared so you have to sit tight till they arrive." Hammond informed him.

"Sir, we might be able to use Fuguer on this one maybe he could wipe up some form of mass destruction or something."

"Negative Colonel we need him here in case you should fail he is the only one that can bring those starships here."

"Sir, with all due respect, that's if Starfleet lets those ships get here. As I remember those people are usually as willing to give help to less advanced races as the Tolan or Nox are." Jack told him.

"That is the chance we are going to have to take Colonel I'm sorry but Fuguer stays here. We'll contact you when the other SG teams are on their way." "Hammond out."

Allen exited the room without being noticed and headed for the quarters he was issued as he thought about what was said. The Enterprise and Voyager crews were good people but the Colonel was right. Starfleet might not let them help. O'Neill didn't say anything about meeting any resistance when they got there. Maybe he could go to them send in some kind of reinforcements of his own and be back without incident. He hated the fact that he was thinking about putting himself in such danger. He didn't want anything to happen to earth but he and SG-1 had quickly become friends and he didn't want to see any thing happen to them either. By the time he got to his quarters he had already made up his mind and went straight to his keyboard. He started to play and focused on SG-1 the IDD opened and SG-1 had mixed emotions about seeing him. O'Neill was the first to say something.

"Fuguer what the hell are you doing here? Hammond said you were to stay at the base."

Fuguer felt it best to play dumb and pretended not to have heard the radio conversation as he responded.

"Sorry Jack. No one said anything to me. I just came because I thought I could be useful."

"Yeah well like Hammond said you're the only one that can get those starships here."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that." Allen lied. "But I'm here now is there anything I can send for before I ..."

Allen had heard about the ship yard over the radio but he just now was getting a glimpse of it. Seeing its grand scale was more of a shock than he'd counted on

"...leave? Oh my god." He finished.

"Yes! Bow down to your god." A voice behind them bellowed.

It was Hathor. A goddess that was once so beautiful that O'Neill could have fallen for her if she wasn't a snakehead bent on conquest and destruction. Now however the left side of her face her arm and leg were all burned from cryogenic frost bite and her eye had a white film over it. She was able to sneak up on the group with four Jaffa by her side.

"Well, if it isn't little miss love potion number nine. How ya doing Hathor? Weather treating ya'll right here? Not too cold is it?" Asked O'Neill as he and the rest of his team dropped there weapons.

"Insolent fool. It is I who will have the last laugh Colonel O'Neill. I have you and the Goa'uld on the eve of destroying the world of the Ta'uri. For what you have done to me you will be the last of you kind as you watch your world and your companions be destroyed before you." Hathor retorted.

She moved forward and went down the line of sg-1 members it was then that every one noticed she had a slight limp and she spoke again.

"As you can see I am in need of a new host. Your Major Carter will do nicely I think. Then I shall execute Daniel Jackson and the sho'va Teal'c myself."

Hathor then came to Allen who she didn't recognize and asked.

"Who do we have here, a new addition to your number perhaps?"

Allen knew he was the only chance they had to stall for time till the rest of them could find a chance to leap into action. He thought that being dressed differently he may be able to fake his way through all this and quickly made up a story as he went.

"I am Nog and these people have committed crimes against mine." He began pointing at SG-1. "They have destroyed a sacred temple made to the goddess of my people. I followed them and left a trail for my village's trackers to follow. I witnessed them defiling yet another of our holy monuments we call the Chappa'i. It erupted and changed some how. They walked into it and I followed them here but I do not recognize this place."

O'Neill knew what Allen was trying to do and he'd be damned if he wasn't doing a good job. He just hoped Hathor was buying it.

"Tell me of your goddess. Who is she?"

"She is the goddess who brought wine song and fertility to our people her name is Hathor."

Hathor turned to O'Neill and said. "Now I understand how you found this planet. You took its address from one of the temples of my other planets, but it doesn't matter you have much to pay for and I plan to collect everything we are due."

She then regarded Allen once more and told him that she was Hathor.

Allen was really putting on a show as he stood there looking shocked for a moment before he spoke.

"Then the Chappa'i truly is the gateway to the gods." He said in mock surprised. "My people have waited for your return for so long. Will you be coming back to grace my people with you presence?"

"Where are your people?" Hathor asked.

Allen knew she meant to find out what planet he was from and he wanted to make his answer as vague as possible so he opted for ignorance as he said.

"When my friend Quark and I witnessed the destruction of your temple I followed as Quark went to get the trackers but the Chappa'i has now changed back to the form it once was and I fear they will not be able to follow."

Hathor realized that Nog's people must not be aware of how their Stargate worked so it would be useless to try to get the gate address out of this one. She then noticed the devise strapped to his back and asked about it.

"I am the bard of my village and this is my instrument would you like me to play some music in your honor."

Daniel was very impressed with Allen's improvisation and how he was playing Hathor. If Allen could get her to allow him to play one song he could open up an IDD and pull out a rescue of some sort. He made a mental note to never play poker with Allen.

"That will not be necessary but you will be rewarded for protecting my honor."

"A gift from a goddess? My goddess, there are others in my village that have done more in your name than I. I do not feel as worthy."

"You are modest Nog. You have brought these transgressors before me to be dealt with for that you must be rewarded but if you wish you and your people shall both receive my gifts." She said as she looked at her Jaffa and said. "Bring him forward!"

Two Jaffa grabbed his arms and brought him forward to stand before her and SG-1. They didn't let go as she reached into one of the Jaffa's stomach pouches and pulled out a fully grown Goa'uld. Allen tried to remain calm as she brought it up to his face to look upon and tried to think of something he could say or do.

"I am sorry my goddess if I seem somewhat fearful but my mortal eyes are seeing this godly gift as something hideous I am sure it is only my mortal fear of unworthiness." He said as he stretched his neck away trying to keep the thing away from his head.

"Your fear will soon subside as you become one with us."

"Forgive me goddess but will it hurt?" Allen asked.

"Yes." She announced wickedly.

It was then that the Goa'uld parasite was to make its move but Allen made his first. No one could believe what happened next most of all Allen. Maybe it was his fear he'd suppressed all this time that finally got the best of him and sprang him into such primitive instinctual action but as Allen had been stretching his head away he now sprang forward and bit the head of the snakelike creature before him. This action caught the Jaffa holding him by surprise making them let go of him for surely the gods would immediately exact a most hideously painful punishment for such heinous act as Allen dropped to his knees grasping for the serpents body that was wiggling and thrashing scaring Allen's face. Hathor shrieked at the sight of one of her children being killed in this manner which made the Jaffa guarding SG-1 turn thinking their Goddess needed protecting from something that snuck up on their group. SG-1 seized this opportunity. O'Neill and Teal'c tackled their guards as Sam and Daniel picked up their guns and fired upon the other two Jaffa on either side of Allen. Hathor was able to slip away in the confusion using her personal clocking devise. Allen was left wrestling the Goa'uld from his teeth which came to an end with a crunch as he was able to maneuver its head between his molars. Crushing and separated the head from its body. Allen now spit the head over his shoulder and went down on his hands and knees spiting the taste of the creature out of his mouth.

"MAN! That might have been a foreign delicacy but it sure didn't taste like chicken.

Cringing and smiling don't usually work together on a single face but the members of SG-1 were uncontrollably attempting just that. Colonel O'Neill however got back to business and called Murphy to come to their location to act as backup until the other SG teams could get here. As Allen got to his feet with the help of Major Carter they heard Murphy's approach via jetpack one of the Jaffa that was thought to be knocked out got to one knee with his staff weapon in hand and shot at Sam and Allen. The blast caught Allen in the leg making him fall to the ground once more in pain. Allen landed next to one of the dead Jaffa and quickly grabbed the dead mans zatgun. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was surprised to find the weapon so light weight as he fired in the direction of his attacker. Murphy had seen this and opened fire on the Jaffa as well as did the rest of SG-1. Never had so many bullets been pumped into one being. Daniel thought. Jack ran over to Sam who was now checking on Allen's Leg.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Bad sir." She said cringing and not wanting to get into detail in front of the patient.

"Alright, you and Daniel get him back to the gate Teal'c and I will stay here to plan a strategy before the reinforcements arrive." Jack ordered.

"No wait!" Allen yelled." I have a score to settle here with that bitch Hathor and I'm not going any where till I do." Allen said unconsciously putting the zatgun in his pocket

The pain Allen felt was great but his anger was greater.

"Let me play just one peace and we can all go home." He said.

O'Neill looked in his eyes to see if Allen felt serious about trying it knowing what damage Allen's leg suffered seeing it first hand. What he saw in his face was so much anger and determination that he decided to let him try. Allen pulled the keyboard from his back and placed his fingers upon the keys as he looked out over the shipyard and said.

"They want to play god I'll show them a god."

"O'Neill wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that as Allen began to play*. O'Neill waited to see the IDD form but nothing seemed to happen but then he was able to hear the Jaffa in the valley below yelling to one another. The team turned to see what was going on fearing they had been spotted. Teal'c pointed to an area at the base of one of the ships and they all were able to see an IDD forming. O'Neill looked at Allen and that was just the place Allen himself seemed to be staring at. O'Neill looked back to the IDD waiting for something to come out but instead the IDD just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Sam was the first to speak.

"Is it supposed to get that big? She asked.

Allen just nodded slightly keeping his eyes on that spot.

As the IDD continued to get bigger it was now three times bigger than any one of the ships and O'Neill asked.

"Just how big is this thing going to get? What are you bringing out Fuguer?"

It was then that everyone heard a roar that almost sounded familiar and even though he was in pain Allen began to sing the main lyrics to the song as he played it.

"Oh no, there goes Tokyo. Go go Godzilla, yeah."

And sure enough as if on cue the imposable monster stepped through the IDD and into the middle of the ship yard. SG-1 stood stalk still as the terrible lizard began its rampage within the shipyard and was immediately fired upon by the Jaffa below. Staff fire and Jaffa anti-aircraft fire seemed to just bounce off the dragon's body as it blast the insects below him with the fire of it radioactive breath. SG-1 looked on as half the ships were destroyed by the sweep of fire that continued to be spit forth by the giant and more were being destroyed as it clawed through them and kicked others over. It was then a mother ship came down out of orbit and started to fire upon the monster. Smoke rose from its chest where the blast hit, but Godzilla had faced other monsters death rays that made this look like a flesh wound. It looked up at the offending ship and gave it a blast of its own fire. The ships shields held fast for all of two second before the extreme radiation the levels of which peeked across all of the known bandwidths caused the shields to shut down and the ship to be destroyed which fell to the planets surface like so much junk. SG-1 was unsure of what to do or how to feel. They wanted to cheer the monster on but at the same time didn't want to draw its attention (or the Jaffa's) to them. O'Neill looked shocked the whole time but as he watched on three more mother ships came down from orbit and death gliders started to pour out of them. He took that as a cue to get his people out of there before the Jaffa made a mad rush for the Stargate in retreat.

"All right people, lets Go! Go! Go!" He ordered.

Teal'c threw Allen over his shoulder and Sam picked up his Keyboard. Sam looked back at the mass destruction behind her and made the comment to Daniel.

"And they say hell hath no fury like a "woman" scorned?"

Daniel had other concerns though.

"Hey Jack, shouldn't we get Allen to send Godzilla back were it came from?"

"He has a point sir." Carter agreed.

"I didn't think Allen had a chance to play the full song at least it didn't sound that way. Beside it's a moot issue anyway Fuguer's passed out." Jack replied.

They made there way back to the Stargate and began dialing home when Jaffa started to fill the field and began firing upon then. Murphy was able to provide cover fire long enough for Daniel to finish dialing and Sam to send the GDO code before they all stepped through the event horizon of the wormhole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maestro if you please parts 16-20**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. Again, I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this. This goes for all chapters past, present, and future.

 **Part 16**

"In coming wormhole! Receiving GDO transmission! It SG-1 sir!" sergeant Davis told the General.

"Open the iris." Hammond replied.

The team came out running. Once everyone came though, O'Neill yelled for the iris to be closed. SG-1 found themselves surrounded by not only the Marians guarding the gate but the three SG teams that were to be sent as their reinforcements ready to go. General Hammond had just noticed Teal'c carrying someone and realized who it was. He called for a med team over the intercom and headed down to the gate room.

"Colonel, what the hell was Mr. Fuguer doing with you? My orders were that he stayed here."

"Tell him that sir. He just appeared out of nowhere." Jack replied.

"What happened out there Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Would you believe Godzilla, sir?" O'Neill answered.

General Hammond looked at him in bewilderment. "What!?" he asked not knowing if he had heard his second in command correctly.

"Its true sir, Fuguer brought the creature we know as Godzilla out of an IDD. The creature tore up the shipyard like the ships were made of cardboard." Sam confirmed.

"It was even able to blast them right out of the sky." Daniel added.

"It truly was a wonderful sight General but don't take our word for it Murphy was there he recorded everything." Jack told him.

"Later, right now I want to know what happed to Mr. Fuguer."

"Well sir, we had a run in with Hathor and a few Jaffa. Allen caught some staff fire in the leg. It looks pretty bad but he'll live."

"He had better. At least until we find out if the damage he caused was complete or not. Have Dr. Frasier, check you and your team out and be ready for a debriefing in fifteen minutes." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." Jack replied.

Later in the infirmary Allen was slipping in and out of consciousness and heard Dr. Frasier telling General Hammond that the staff fire blast took out a large chunk of Allen's calf muscle and that an infection had started to set in. A large IV of antibiotics was already being pumped in to him but Dr. Frasier told Hammond that she may have to amputate. It was then that Allen passed out again.

Later Allen once again regained consciousness to find Colonel O'Neill standing beside his bed. He was smiling but Allen could tell that he was concerned for him as he spoke.

"Good news Fuguer. Teal's teacher Master Bra'tac was just here. You should have heard him. He said he and a group of his Jaffa were to infiltrate that shipyard you destroyed. They were to get on board those ships before the invasion began only to find the place ripped apart. He said that they found a few Jaffa laborers that were there to help build the ships hiding in a cave at the base of a mountain babbling about a giant reptile that destroyed everything. Bra'tac thought their minds were diseased but wondered what caused that kind of destruction. The best part was when he told us that they found Hathor dead. Pressed into the ground in what looked like one of many three toed giant foot prints and a temple was also destroyed that contained another queen **symbiote** that was living in a fish bowl. We don't know who it was but that means that the Goa'uld lost two queens today and they won't be able to increase the number so quickly."

"I was surprised that it worked. The music wasn't really a theme song but I knew what it meant to me. What about Nirrti and Zippy?" Allen whispered.

O'Neill smiled at Allen's use of the nick name he once gave Zipacna.

"Sorry Fuguer but we can't have everything on our wish list. We believe they got away. At least no one found there bodies yet. Actually I was surprised that Godzilla didn't look like a guy in a foam rudder suit. In any case it doesn't look like we'll need anybody from star trek. Too bad really, I was looking forward to getting on board the Enterprise. It's always been one of my childhood dreams."

Allen opened his mouth to say something but the war being waged in his body between the infection and antibiotics was taking it toll on him once more as he drifted into unconsciousness. He was later awakened by the sound of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson hurriedly entering the room. With urgency in her voice Sam spoke to O'Neill.

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"The Tok'ra just got a message to us. Zipacnas ships are still on the way."

"What?"

"It turns out that some were able to get away."

"Do we know how many?" Jack wondered.

"Seven sir."

"Seven!?"

"Three were incomplete. Two were damaged but they were still space worthy and the last two are fully functional."

"But why? It doesn't make sense since Hathor is out of the picture. Without his queens Zippy can't increase his army anymore than what he's already got."

"That wouldn't matter Jack. The campaign has already been made and the date set. Zipacnas couldn't back down now. It would be a sign of weakness not only to his Jaffa subjects but by now the other system lords would have heard of his campaign and would be examining his progress closely." Daniel explained.

"Oh this is just great. We have to talk to Hammond."

With that they left the room. Allen was now wide awake because he wasn't going to allow himself to loose consciousness again and pressed the call button hooked to his bed to bring Dr. Frasier to his room.

An hour later in the briefing room SG-1 and General Hammond were discussing the next moves they would need to take seeing how Fuguer wouldn't be able to get the Starfleet ships there when Allen came rolling in on a wheel chair being driven by Doc Frasier.

"Allen? Doc? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Allen's been telling me we have an appointment to keep on a ship called Enterprise."

This was totally out of the norm for Janet. Normally she would have kept her patients in her care till the Goa'uld came and killed them or they had a clean bill of health before she would let them return to active duty and Fuguer still looked a mess.

"Alright Fuguer, what have you done with the real Janet Frasier?" Jack asked.

"Oh it took some convincing Colonel a whole hour of arguing as a matter of fact. He wouldn't even let me get near him till I listened and bottom line is he's asking for a second opinion. Seeing how the doctor he wants to see practices twenty-fourth century medicine more advanced than anything I could do for him I finally had to agree." Janet explained.

"They can clone muscle tissue and have dermal regenerators, I could literally be back on my feet no time." Allen added

"Sir, permission to..." O'Neill began but was interrupted.

"You have a go SG-1 but keep in mind you only have ten hours before those mother ships get here." Hammond warned.

"Yes sir."

It was then Allen spoke. "General, Dr. Frasier should also go. She will need to tell the doctors there what measures she has already taken to help me."

Unknown to the others this was the deal Allen made with Dr. Frasier so she could get a look at twenty-fourth century medicine at work. Not to mention she too was a Star trek fan.

"Agreed." Hammond Responded.

"Mr. Fuguer is very weak and can loss consciousness at any time so if someone will please get his equipment."

"Yeah and we better get geared up as well." O'Neill responded.

"For what" You wont be in any danger and your weapons would only be detected and be taken away." Fuguer argued.

O'Neill thought about this for a moment before he said.

"Alright Fuguer. We'll play it your way. Carter, go get his keyboard."

"Yes sir."

Sam left and was back in no time. Allen knew he couldn't hang on to much longer so he began to play*. O'Neill thought Allen was way out of it because he was playing something he had never heard before.

"Allen that's not the Star trek theme you played before."

"No, its Star trek deep space nine." He said as an IDD began to open.

"So this is a different Star trek show?"

"Yeah." He responded as they went through and found themselves on the promenade deck of the station. As the IDD closed behind them they found that Allen had passed out once more.

 **Part 17**

The station security was immediately at the seen and surrounded them. SG-1 was on there own their guide sitting unconscious in a wheelchair before them. O'Neill made his introduction.

"Ah. Yeah. Hi! I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, we're SG-1. I believe you were to be expecting us?" He said questioningly.

The team noticed that these people weren't exactly human and O'Neill watched as one of the men tapped his com badge and spoke.

"Security to Colonel Nerys."

"Nerys here, go ahead."

"Our guests have arrived on the promenade one of them appears to be injured."

"The Doctor and I will be right there Nerys out."

Two minutes later they arrived.

"Hello I'm Colonel Kira Nerys Commander of this station. You already know the Doctor from Voyager I presume."

"Yes I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill head of SG-1 this is my team Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Frasier, and Teal'c. The man passed out in the Wheelchair Is Allen Fuguer and needs medical attention."

"Good lord, what has happened to him?" The Doctor asked jumping to Allen's side.

"He caught some staff weapon fire in the leg. Janet here has been treating him but it doesn't look good. It was Allen's hope that you could do something for him."

"Colonel Nerys, may I use Doctor Bashirs sick bay?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course Doctor. I'll have security go with you to over ride the lock out."

"Thank you."

As the Doctor, Allen and Dr. Frasier left down the hall followed by a security guard Colonel Nerys told the other guards that they could go and that she could handle everything from here. As they left Colonel Nerys told SG-1 that the Captains of the Enterprise and Voyager would meet them in her office. They started down the corridor in the opposite direction the Doctors went with Allen.

"Nice place you've got here. Reminds me of one of the malls we have back home." O'Neill commented.

Kira smiled at his remark and tried not to laugh.

"What was that you told the Doctor about a lock out?" Daniel asked.

"Oh that's nothing to be worried about. Our stations Doctor is lecturing at a conference on one of the moons of mars in earth's solar system. With the Doctors from Enterprise and Voyager here until maintenance is done, we locked up our sick bay till our Doctor gets back."

"Are the other Doctors holograms too?" O'Neill asked.

Kira smiled again as she explained that the Doctors circumstances of obtaining a mobile emitter and although there are other holographic Doctors the one from Voyager is the only one that can go anywhere.

"So, what you're saying is that the Doctors mobile emitter is a temporal anomaly. That it shouldn't be here but it is." Carter surmised as they got onto the lift that would take them to command.

"It would seem so." Kira replied.

"Bet that makes the other holograms jealous." O'Neill commented.

"I suppose it would. The sentient one at lest." Kira said trying not to laugh.

"As they walked onto the command bridge SG-1 watched as the Bridge was buzzing with activity and wondered if there was some sort of emergency they didn't know about." Kira began to explain.

"Most of the people here today are filling in for someone else. With two starships parked outside there would hardly be a chance of an attack, so half of our bridge crew are on a twenty-four hour leave and will rotate there shift then."

"Get attacked a lot do ya?" O'Neill asked.

"Not within the past few years but the last war is still fresh in everyone's mind." Kira replied.

"Who was it?" The Klingons?

"No. The Klingons are our allies. This war was with the dominion. Two races, the Founders who are a race of shape shifters and their foot soldiers the Jem'Hadar."

It was then one of the Technicians announced that the Vulcan ship Nuance was moving into position and neutrino levels were rising. This caught Carters attention.

"Neutrinos?" she asked.

"Carter?" O'Neill called wondering why that had caught her attention and wondered if there was a danger he should be aware of.

"Sir, rising neutrinos are something you find in wormholes."

"Wormholes?"

"Yes." Kira responded. "This station protects and monitors traffic heading into and coming from the wormhole just outside the station. The best view is on the big screen. That's the Nuance heading for it now."

"but I don't see a worm?..." Sam began.

Just then space seemed to explode and blossom revealing the mouth of a tunnel which the Nuance purposefully flew into before the mouth of the tunnel closed in on itself leaving no trace that anything had happened.

"Holey Hanna!" Carter exclaimed.

"Wow! Was all Daniel could repeat a few times."

O'Neill and Teal'c had the same comment said in unison. "Coool." Which caused them to look at one another with a smile.

It was then that Captains Picard and Janeway followed by commander Data came onto the bridge and Janeway announced.

"Yes. That would seem to be everyone's first impression when they see the wormhole for the first time."

It was then that SG-1 noticed them.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise this is Captain Katharine Janeway of the starship Voyager."

O'Neill introduced his team once more and Kira invited both groups into her office and through another set of doors to a small briefing room.

"That was one big honken wormhole." O'Neill announced.

"It was big enough to swallow a starship. Is that a naturally occurring wormhole?" Carter asked.

"It is believed that the aliens living inside are its architects." Data responded.

"Wormhole aliens? And they live inside the wormhole?" Sam asked.

"On my planet those so called aliens are a religious icon we call the prophets." Kira responded.

"Unlike the wormholes generated by your Stargate system our wormhole because of its size does not need to break down an object's molecules."

"Excuse me?" O'Neill questioned.

"Your Stargate creates micro Wormholes. The gate itself acts like one of our transporter buffers. It breaks down an object on a molecular level before sending it through to its destination as energy and the connecting Stargate reassembles it on the other side. The scans I have taken of your Stargate will greatly improve many existing technologies we already use." Data announced.

"Such as?" O'Neill asked with interest.

"Transporter efficiency for one. Your Stargate has shown that it could literally take a beating and still function. Where as our present system is more delicate and would cease to operate if our ships were engaged in battle. Janeway responded.

"Still having a problem with them are ya?" O'Neill said as more of a comment than a question.

"There is also a problem we have recently discovered. It would seem that warp technology has caused instabilities in space itself creating a dead zone we can no longer travel. This new system will allow us a cleaner method in traveling. Picard added.

"Yes, but I'm afraid my people will suffer the consequences with this new technology." Kira responded.

"How so?" Daniel asked.

"My peoples' only commodity is the passage we provide through the Wormhole. It allows us to trade with both Quadrants and affords us Starfleet protection and federation membership."

"You need not worry about that. Wile the Stargate system will allow for travel between systems the distance between Quadrants would put a significant strain on the entire Stargate network, possibly burning them out." Data announced.

"Well that good news for Bajora." Kira said some what relived.

Sam felt that there was something wrong about Data's statement. Actually she knew it wasn't true but had a hunch that Data might have purposely created a flaw that would save Bajoras position in the federation. She only hoped her other team mates wouldn't notice or say anything.

"Well sorry to change the subject folks but I was just wondering if you people had any good news for us." O'Neill asked.

"The details of what's happening in your universe has been sent to Starfleet command and being reviewed at the moment. We're hopeful that your request will be granted but we're still waiting for a reply." Janeway responded.

"What do you think the chances are of Starfleet's help? What about that prime directive? Doesn't that guarantee a 'No' from Starfleet?"

"The prime directive will not allow us to give you technology. What you are asking for is protection from superior forces wile your normal form of protection that being the Asgard are otherwise occupied."

"While we wait we can have someone assign quarters for all of you or give you a tour of the station and both of our ships."

All of SG-1 having an interest in star trek in one form or another practically leaped at the chance to tour the ships.

 **Part18**

As SG-1 went on the tour of the station each were mentally doing there own thing. O'Neill was memorizing the layout Carter was taking mental notes on how certain technology might work. Daniel was trying to talk to every alien they passed and learning about their cultures and Teal'c however was not only interested in the different aliens and cultures but was concerned about the children he watched playing on the promenade. Their tour guide Ezri Dax told him that it wasn't uncommon for entire families to live on stations and starships and that her previous host Jadza was all for having a child here on the station. This caught SG-1 by surprise as they asked in unison.

"Host!?"

O'Neill continued. "As in **symbiote**?"

"Yes." Ezri confirmed with a smile.

"And it lives in your head?" Jack asked.

"No. It resides in my abdomen. Why?" Ezri asked wondering where this was going.

"Then you are Jaffa." Teal'c announced.

"No. I'm a Trill. What's a Jaffa?" Ezri asked

I am a Jaffa warrior. Teal'c announced.

"Then I'm to take it you have a **symbiote**?" Ezri asked

"Indeed. It functions as what Earth doctors call my immune system." Teal'c replied.

"Mine give me the knowledge and experience of all its previous host and the confidence to push me along the path I've chosen for myself." Ezri explained.

"Then you chose to have this **symbiote**?" Carter asked.

Yes. Ezri replied.

Like a Tok'ra? Sam said.

Okay, What's a Tok'ra? Ezri asked.

They are a race related to the Goa'uld. They decided long ago that it was immoral to take a host by force. The people they now blend with are asked to share their body in return for health and long life." Sam explained.

"And these... Goa'uld?" Ezri wondered.

"They have been taking hosts for over two thousand years..." Started Daniel.

"They tell everyone that they are Gods and enslave entire planets." O'Neill finished.

"Oh, well I can see why you might not like **symbiotes** but I can assure you mine's nothing like the Goa'uld."

"What does it look like? It's not a snake is it? O'Neill asked.

"No. I can show you a graphic representation of it in sick bay if you like. It's just down the corridor."

"Actually, we were hoping to get there. One of our number is being treated there." Jack said.

"Yes, I've been told. Okay, next stop sickbay." Ezri announced.

Ezri had to unlock sick bay once more which meant that the Doctors and Fuguer were gone. This concerned everyone as Ezri taped her com badge.

"Ezri Dax to voyagers EMH."

"Doctor here. What is the nature of the medical emergence?"

"No emergence Doctor. SG-1 and I were wondering about Mr. Fuguer. Where is he?" she asked.

"He's right here. I moved him to Voyagers sick bay once I stabilized his condition. The surgery went well and Dr. Frasier and I have been monitoring him. I'm very surprised at how capable a Doctor she is for her time."

"Were you able to save his leg?" Carter asked.

Dr. Frasiers voice then came over the com badge.

"It's truly amazing Sam. The Doctor was able to stop the infection, grow new tissue and complete the surgery in an hour you can't even tell he'd been shot. From what the Doctor tells me after a couple of hours of observation he'll be ready for physical therapy. Sound like that would be rushing things a bit but he assures me that this is how it's done."

"Sounds like you got the better end of the deal Janet. You got to stick with someone that has the same professional interest while we get the fifty cent tour. I wish I could find a scientist I could stick with to find out more about that wormhole. It would give me a better understanding of our Stargate system." Sam replied.

"The Doctor has informed me that there is plenty to see on the station and the ships docked here. I think you'll have plenty of things that will catch your interest."

"Well, thanks Janet. Tell Allen we're all pulling for him." Jack said.

"I will goodbye. Frasier out."

With the connection broken Ezri turned to Carter and said.

"You're in luck. My previous host was in charge of wormhole operations and I'm filling in for the new wormhole operations officer on the next shift which starts in a half hour. He's going on leave. Your welcome to join me and we can compare notes before my sift starts if you like."

"Won't you get in trouble? I mean with the prime directive and all."

"You already have a technology we don't. We have helped other races learn more about technology that they already have so it wouldn't be breaking any rules." Ezri explained

"That would be great!" Carter exclaimed.

"Carter!..." Jack warned but decided he'd had her on a short leash to much lately as he realized how much he'd been depriving her scientific curiosity and added.

"...Have fun."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile.

Ezri took a medical tricorder and waved it across her abdomen. A screen above one of the biobeds showed a mass that was her **symbiote**.

"There's my **symbiote**."

"Well that's different." Jack said.

Can we talk to it? Daniel asked.

Ezri looked at them puzzled before she said. "I guess in a way you are."

It was then SG-1's turn to look puzzled before Carter asked.

"Well then can we talk to your host?"

Again Ezri looked puzzled.

"You are."

Now everyone was confused before Carter asked.

"Are you saying that you both share conciseness at the same time? That one doesn't have to release control to let the other have it?"

"Oh I see. Yes. That's right."

"Sir that a true blending." Carter announced.

"Still wouldn't want one Carter."

"Ezri then waved the tricorder over Teal'c and the screen above the Biobed then showed his **symbiote**."

"Wow! I can see from the readings how effective it could be as an alternative immune system. You know, if you wish, one of our doctors can remove it and restore your natural immune system if you like."

"That would be great! What do you say Teal'c? Are you ready to get rid of Junior?" Jack asked

"Negative O'Neill. It is my belief that if I did so we would lose a tactical advantage. In the past my **symbiote** has enabled me to recover quicker than most and allowed me to go were the rest of SG-1 could not. Perhaps one day when our universe is free of the Goa'uld I may be able to come back, but at present I believe it would be a mistake." Teal'c replied.

O'Neill thought about that for a moment before speaking.

"You may be right Teal'c. I just feel that if it were me I would jump at the chance to get rid of it."

The team was silent for a moment before Ezri spoke.

"Well, that's the end of the tour of the station. I can take you to Voyager now and Major Carter can come with me to ops.

"That sounds great I've wanted to see what these new and improved starship look like." Jack said.

"New and improved?" Ezri asked in confusion.

Daniel decided to clear up her confusion.

"Unlike Allen's dimension the last starship we've seen in our dimension was commanded by James Kirk."

"Oh well, this will be a treat for all of you." Ezri replied with a smile.

 **Part19**

Later on board Voyager Allen was in the middle of his physical therapy slowly limping his way across the room from a treadmill with the help of Voyagers EMH as Dr. Frasier marveled at his progress.

"This is totally remarkable. Back home it could take weeks if not months to make half this much progress." Janet said.

"Well, I must admit, Allen has been an exceptional patient. The EMH said as he placed a device on Allen's forehead.

"You put one of those on Allen during surgery. What is it?" Janet asked.

"It's a cortical inhibiter. I've programmed it to halt any sensation of pain coming from his leg. He wouldn't be able to withstand the next part of the therapy without it." He replied.

"What are you going to do?" Frasier asked as the EMH started to put more devises on his leg and strapping it down.

"I'm using electrical impulse to stimulate and strengthen the muscles we replaced on as high a voltage the leg will take. It would normally be excruciating without the inhibiter. It's perfectly safe. I've performed this same procedure on at least twelve different occasions and it was practiced long before my program was written."

"I see." Janet replied.

The Doctor started the process and Allen's leg muscle started to pulsate almost violently but Allen seemed almost unaware of it. He then turned to Doctor Frasier.

"I've been meaning to ask you about these reading I picked up from the Sarcophagus healing device back in your universe."

"Well, usually that would be Sam's area of expertise but I would really like to look at them myself."

"Well, while I understand most of the devices functions there are a few I'd hope maybe you could answer." The Doctor replied.

"Ok. I'll try."

The Doctors moved to a nearby view screen and the EMH pulled up information on the sarcophagus device.

"I've already determined what the highlighted portions do such as the tissue cloning and dermal regenerators and these tubes that inject the nanites."

"Nanites? There have never been any indications of nanites in a healed patient after using the sarcophagus device."

"There wouldn't be. Most evacuate the persons system the same way they got in. Others are programmed in a way that if for any reason they cant make it out that they head for the stomach." The Doctor explained.

"...And dissolve themselves in the acids. I see." Dr. Frasier said.

"Well, this device has an onboard computer which is programmed for just about any emergency. Radiation poisoning, disembowelment, heat attack, even brain surgery but what has me puzzled is why an advanced race would use such primitive materials for the outer shell."

"What do you mean?" Janet asked.

"Well it seems to be made up of five alternating layers of loose carded animal's wool, layered with what seem to be steel fibers."

Allen who had been listening to their conversation thought that the information sounded familiar.

"Orgone energy?"

"Pardon me." The Doctor asked.

"It sounds like an Orgone Accumulator developed by the man who discovered Orgone energy. His name was Wilhelm Reich."

"What is Orgone energy exactly?"

"Well I believe its another name for life force energy."

"I don't know. That sounds pretty much like a new age concept to me. Frasier commented."

"Yeah, and isn't it strange how the aliens of your universe are into pyramid power." Allen retorted.

Frasier smirked as she asked. "Alright, what can you tell us about Wilhelm Reich "

"Let me think...It's been a wile but as I remember he met Einstein in the late thirties and while he was impressed with the machine he wouldn't stake his professional reputation on the devise which would have given Reich notoriety in scientific circles. He founded a orgone institute in the early forties and the government seized his finding arrested him and made him look like a crack pot."

"Why would they do that?" the Doctor wondered.

"Officially, I believe it was something about his earlier research, but it's my belief is that it had to do with the politics at the time. It was a new form of healing energy with potential for development to be something more and I guess the governments saw it as a threat to the establishment. They didn't want people to be able to extend their life after all and the church probably thought it was a bad idea for anyone to mess with life force energy. They thought it could be construed as black magic so with their blessing the government discredited him and through him in jail."

"How do you know all of this?" Janet asked.

"When I was in school I had a professor that told us to write a report on any subject we wanted. I didn't like him very much so I picked the most obscure subject I could find which would force him to do the same research to make sure I wasn't making anything up. In any case the Orgone Accumulator was made up of alternating layers of sheep's wool and steel wool."

"Well this is disappointing. The Doctor said looking back to the computer to start researching this new information."

"How so?" Frasier asked.

"I was hoping to find a reason for the reported addiction effect."

"Well, I believe you have Doctor from what I remember to much life force energy can be bad for you. It caused light headedness to a point were the subject would even faint." Allen replied.

"Good lord!" Exclaimed the EMH looking at his computer terminal. It would seem that there was a man in this universe named Wilhelm Reich who discovered Orgone around the time period you specified as well and he was later accused of being a crack pot."

"Well, I'm not to surprised. Most universes seem to follow a similar history to a point. The fact that humans evolved on earth in so many dimensions is a miracle in of it self. Allen announced pausing before he asked. Hey Doc I know I just woke up from surgery not to long ago so why do I feel so tired all of the sudden?" Allen wondered.

"That was to be expected. You see, you may not be using your leg muscles voluntarily; however, they are getting an immense workout burning off energy as they do so. I'll give you a hypo spray of vitamins and let you sleep for a while. You should be up and around soon after." The Doctor said turning off the devices and detaching them.

Allen was given a shot and he rolled over and went to sleep.

"Will he be alright? I mean we do have a time limit here. Not that I would expect you to rush through anything but it has gone so fast already." Janet asked.

"He just needs rest now and by the time he wakes up he should be just about recovered, just in time for us to get to your universe." The Doctor replied.

"Well, the Colonel will be happy to hear that. So tell me what are you going to do with the Sarcophagus device information?" Janet wondered.

"My program was written for emergencies only, but my program been running nonstop for quite some time now. Starfleet is worried that if anything happens to me Voyager won't have a Doctor of any kind so they want a human or I should say Physical Doctor on board Voyager. Which would put me back in my box so to speak. If I could construct one of these devises I would have an emergency medical program for this emergency medical program and no one would have to take my place."

"Well, you have helped us out a lot. I hope everything works out for you."

"Voyagers crew as well as the crew of the Enterprise have both offered to help so I think my future is in pretty good hands." The doctor said reassured.

 **Part 20**

Touring Voyager turned out to be very informative. No vital information was given away of course but SG-1 was able to imagine what kind of a formidable opponent a Starfleet vessel could be to a Goa'uld mother ship. Teal'c felt it would be close. While the Goa'uld ship had the immense fire power and a larger number of death gliders that Starfleet would have to contend with, Starfleet vessels had surgical position coupled with the ability to analyze their opponents weaknesses. He also worried that there would be more than one Mother ship and wondered how many Starfleet vessels would be going to their dimension but knew their tour guide Harry Kim wouldn't know as he would not be part of the decision making body of this dimension. They came to the deck which sick bay was on and decided to check on Allen. When they entered they were surprised at what they saw. In one corner of sick bay they saw Allen jogging along on a tread mill. Jack was really impressed as he walked over to talk to him.

"Allen?"

"Hey Jack. How's the tour going?" He asked puffing as he spoke.

"How? I mean I don't want to upset you but your leg looked like hamburger, what was left of it anyway and now your doing laps on a treadmill For Cryin' Out Loud !"

"Yeah I know, its kind of weird for me too. I've always thought of treadmills as kind of Zen like, ya know. Where ever you go there you are." He said with a smile.

"I do not believe that Colonel O'Neill was referring to the treadmill Allen Fuguer."

"Of course not, Teal'c but what can I say? The doc is truly a miracle worker. I didn't even have pain since I woke up from surgery."

"Where are the Doctors anyway?" Daniel asked.

"Around the corner in the Doctors office he's showing her some thing about the historical politics of cloning and its regulations or something like that." Allen replied.

"Really, I didn't know Janet was pro cloning." Daniel said in response.

"Well, if she wasn't I think my recovery might have turned her around. I know she was thrilled that she was able to assist the Doctor with the surgery and she even helped with a patient that came in with some injuries he got from combat training in the holodeck."

"Let me guess. Lieutenant Holenfeld right?" Harry asked. "He's always reenacting those Klingon hand to hand battles."

"That sounds like the guy." Allen agreed.

"How bad was it this time?"

"His leg looked almost as bad as mine but he wasn't missing a chunk of meat. Lucky for him it was only a protruding bone. He was in and out of here in no time. I on the other hand had to rehabilitate this new muscle which feels like nothing had ever happened to it. Where's Major Carter by the way?" Allen asked.

"She should be joining us shortly. She remained on the station to learn more about wormholes." Daniel informed him.

"Just then the sick bay doors opened and Sam came in escorted by Tuvok."

"Allen! How?..."

"It's a whole Zen thing Carter. Don't ask." O'Neill announced.

Needless to say Sam looked confused but just then Janet and the Doctor came out of the office.

"I thought I heard voices." Janet said. "Is there any word yet on getting any help from Starfleet Colonel?"

"Not yet but were expecting some news soon. How's Fuguer by the way when will he be able to leave?" he asked.

"I was just coming to tell him I'm releasing him into Dr. Frasier care. I've told her what to do for him for the next couple of days. That is if he is going to be in your dimension that long." The Doctor replied.

"Don't worry Doc I have no immediate plans except for helping to save earth."

"Well this is good news. We can all finish the tour together." Daniel announced.

"Later Colonel Nerys personally met SG-1 at the docking port to Voyager as they had finished the tour of Voyager. They were taking a short cut through the station to get to the Enterprise instead of taking the less scenic longer way around the docking ring when Daniel noticed they were passing an establishment called Quarks bar and turned to Allen.

"Quark? Wasn't that one of the names you dropped when you were making up that story you were feeding Hathor?"

"Yeah and Nog just so happens to really be his brother's son. At the time their names just seemed to pop into my head." Allen replied.

"Well whoever they are they sure saved the day." O'Neill commented.

"Kira started laughing as she said. Quark? That cowered? Saving the day? Not likely."

O'Neill gave Allen a questioning look to which Allen responded.

"Quark is a Ferengi. They're not known to be overly brave, especially Quark. His brother Rom and nephew Nog are much braver and more likeable. To bad the bars closed you could have seen what I mean. Why is the bar closed anyway? I would think Quark would have it open with two starships parked outside. I mean he's losing a lot of profit isn't he?" Allen wondered.

"Believe me. No ones more upset than Quark about that. His distributor on Delus five had lost Quarks requisitions for restocking the bar, so he's there trying to fix the mistake. It's his own fault really. He should have never sent the request through subspace during an ion storm." Kira explained.

Just then a message came over Kira's com badge.

"Captain Picard to Colonel Nerys."

"Nerys here, go ahead Captain."

"I was told our guests are in your care."

"Yes sir their right here. We were just on our way to the Enterprise."

"Very well. Please tell them we have just received word from Starfleet. I'll have my first officer show them to the briefing room when they come on board."

"Understood. Nerys out."

Kira turned to the group as she said. "Let just hope it's good news."

"Lead the way Colonel." O'Neill said.

Colonel Nerys took SG-1 to the enterprise and left them in the capable hands of first officer Will Riker who led them to the briefing room where Captain Picard, Data, and Counselor Troy where waiting for them. Upon their entrance counselor Troy jump and turned to Captain Picard.

"Sir I feel an evil presence, one that would like nothing better than to see us all dead coming from someone in that group."

"Forgive us Colonel O'Neill but counselor Troy is empathic and I take what she says seriously, so what can you tell me about what she has just claimed." Picard asked.

O'Neill knew the people under his command and knew that they weren't evil and he trusted Allen but it was then that Daniel spoke.

"I think she may be talking about Teal'c **symbiote** Jack."

" **Symbiote**?"

"Yes of course." Data responded. "Captain, Teal'c is a Jaffa warrior. He carries a Goa'uld larva in his abdomen which I have explained acts as his immune system. These larva grow to become Goa'uld **symbiote** s that will take over a human host. Even in this stage of development they are said to be violently evil but I don't believe the same could be applied to Teal'c."

"He's right Captain I now sense a duality coming from him. A good man and evilness that I have nothing I can compare it with." Troy Confirmed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a Goa'uld, pretty much." O'Neill commented.

"Nothing to compare it to? And you say they're all like that?" Asked Riker

All of SG-1 agreed.

"Well then, I think we had better get this briefing underway."

"Does that mean you'll help?" Jack asked.

"Starfleet has deemed you request as a worthy cause. I believe that the planet involved being Earth was a big part of why the decision worked out in your favor. It being in a different dimension didn't seem to be of concern." Picard said with a smile, which turned out to be infectious as SG-1 smiled back.

"This is going to be good isn't it?"

"The Enterprise and Voyager have been given permission to go to your dimension to stop the destruction of Earth."

"Not that any of us are ungrateful but do you believe two ships will be enough? There are suppose to be seven mother ships after all and they carry a honken load of death gliders."

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm sorry but there are systems aboard these star ships that you haven't been shown. The tours you were on were designed that way for a reason."

"Yeah, I got that impression." Sam Responded. "We do the same with our military instillations. We have annual tours at Cheyenne Mountain designed the same way but no one knows that there's a gateway to other worlds just a couple of miles under their feet."

"With the politics of your time I can understand the need for secrecy but we have just under two hours to come up with a defense plan so I suggest we stay focused. We have some of the designs and the fire power of the ships provided by Commander Data's intelligent but it would be helpful if you could tell us some of the strategies they may use in battle." Picard said.

"Teal'c I believe this is your department." Jack said.

"Goa'uld attack plans have been the same through out the centuries and little has changed within that time. There are seventy seven possible attacks. Forty three which are highly preferred by the Goa'uld as the rest deal in what Earth culture calls a hit and run method which would make a god appear weak in the eyes of his adversary. I will attempt to help educate you on these maneuvers if you wish." Teal'c began.

"Um... Teal'c we're a little pressed for time here lets start with the top ten and see where we are from there shall we." Jack said.

"As you wish O'Neill."

 **I like reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maestro if you please parts 21-25**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to any television show, movie, or book. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. Again, I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this. This goes for all chapters past, present, and future.

 **Part 21**

During the meeting O'Neill told Allen that it would be a good idea if he were to go back to the SGC to tell General Hammond of their up coming arrival so he could inform the president and who ever else Hammond thought necessary. The meeting was now over and Allen was now due back. Everyone was now on the bridge and they were getting worried that he hadn't showed up yet when all of the sudden and to everyone's relief they watched as an IDD formed and Allen stepped through.

"Allen, where the hell have you been?" O'Neill Shouted.

"Sorry Jack. It's a long story but the short version is I wasn't concentrating on the General but the briefing room of the SGC. When I tried to go looking for him the guards stopped me and said they would inform him and he would come to me. You can fill in the blanks from there." Allen explained.

It sounds like somebody's going to be in trouble." Daniel commented.

"The guard was only doing his job Daniel. He wouldn't know any better." Sam Responded.

"What I want to know is why you didn't go straight to the general." Jack replied.

"With all due respect Jack you have to consider timing. Everyone has to go to the bathroom sooner or later. I just didn't want to walk in on anything."

Everyone on the bridge cracked a smile. Some couldn't contain the giggling.

"So, I take it the meeting went well?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Jack groaned. "Teal'c had time to go through all forty three maneuvers and went on to some of the hit and run types as well. By that time the only one that seemed to be interested was that Data fella. They were still in there talking till just a few minutes ago."

"Well, that's a good thing right? I mean Zippy's new to the warlord biz he'd probable use one of the lesser hit and run types to save his ships. Don't you think?" Allen asked.

"He has a point there Jack." Daniel Responded.

"Yeah alright, well, what do you say we get this show on the road?"

Captain Picard who had been listening to the exchange agreed.

"Ensign, notify DS9 that we will be departing and have them send a message to Starfleet that we are leaving for our mission then notify Voyager of the same. Helm releases docking clamps on our side and prepare to clear the station. All hands prepare battle stations."

As both ships moved far enough away from Deep space nine Captain Picard turned to Allen.

"Mr. Fuguer, if you'll do the honors."

And with that Allen began to play* and the IDD opened and the Enterprise NCC-1701-E moved through the inter-dimensional-doorway to a new universe. It took the hole theme for the ship to pass through. When it got there they found themselves in orbit above the earth. Data had been watching the scanners and began his report.

"Captain, communication with Starfleet satellites has stopped. The planet below is Earth as it appeared in the late twentieth, to early twenty first century having a heavy pollution content consistent with this time period and com traffic consisting of radio signals of varying bandwidths. I have adjusted our shields as to make us invisible to the satellites of the time but we will be visible to earth based telescopes. I suggest we hide our presents for the time being by moving to the earth's magnetic poles"

"Agreed. Helm, make it so." Picard ordered.

"Isn't anyone concerned about what happed to Voyager?" O'Neill wondered.

"It was to be expected that I may have to open another IDD for Voyager to come through Jack. Theme songs only last so long. We talked about it during the briefing remember?" Allen replied.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten. Well don't you think you should start playing?"

With that Allen began playing* once more.

"Allen, I'm pretty good at remembering music and that doesn't sound like the other two Star Trek themes you've played so far so what are you playing now." Jack asked.

"Star trek Voyager." He replied.

"You mean Voyager has it own show?" O'Neill asked incredulously. "You're dimension gets all the good programming."

As the IDD fully opened once more Voyage began to emerge though it. It was then that Jack and the others realized that this was the first time they had set eyes on the outside of ether of the ships. As the music continued to play they felt that it fit the ships scale and gracefulness somehow and the group hoped that it was as tuff as it was beautiful. As the ship finally made it all the way through the music came to an end and the IDD closed. Captain Janeway then appeared on the main viewer.

"Well, it looks like we made it Captain but are we in the right place." Captain Janeway asked.

"That's what we're trying to establish. We have take scans and found that we are in the right time and we've analyzed the harmonics of this universe but all we can say for sure is that we are not in our own space and time."

O'Neill stepped forward to speak with Captain Picard.

"Excuse me captains but I left that communicator badge thing Data left with us with the general. Perhaps we can just give him a call. It wouldn't work if we were in another dimension would it?"

"Good thinking Jack your really getting the hang of this dimensional stuff." Allen commented.

"I try Allen. I try." O'Neill said sarcastically.

Picard tapped his com badge smiling at the exchange between Allen and O'Neill.

"Enterprise to General Hammond."

General Hammond was at his desk reviewing the Intel video provided by Murphy during SG-1 mission where Godzilla had taken out so many of the mother ships when he heard his name. He turned the volume down on the television set and listened.

" General Hammond this is the Enterprise do you read?"

The voice was coming from the top of his desk from the badge Commander Data left behind. Remembering how Colonel O'Neill said it was used he taped it and trying to sound professional he said.

"This is General Hammond of the SGC to whom am I speaking?"

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the federation starship Enterprise. I believe we have some people of yours who wish to speak to you."

O'Neill stepped forward and spoke for SG-1.

"Hi George. How's everything back at the base?"

"Just fine Colonel, all thing considered. We haven't had any reports of any Goa'uld ships entering this solar system as of yet but they still have some time left. The countries air force is on alert just the same. Can our new friends see anything from up there?"

"Their still scanning the area sir we just arrived and positioned ourselves at the Earths magnetic pole to avoided detection. We'll be sure to let you know if we see anything. Until then do you have any orders?"

"Colonel I think it would be a good idea to have Mr. Fuguer Dr. Jackson Dr. Fraiser and Teal'c down here and out of danger. Now if I remember my Star Trek they have transporter technology and can beam them down if necessary am I correct?"

"Yes Sir." Jack replied.

"I also want you and the Major down here as well when the fighting starts."

"Understood Sir." Jack said reluctantly.

Captain Picard turned to his first officer.

"Number one, please escort them to the transporter room and beam them down to the Generals quadrants and give them com badges so we can stay in contact."

"Yes sir."

"Commander Data is there any sign of the attack fleet?" Picard asked.

"No sir. However the scanners are pointed in all directions. It would be helpful to have a direction to focus our search." Data replied.

Upon hearing this Sam had an idea.

"The Stargate address."

"Pardon me." Data asked.

"The Stargate addresses give you seven point to outline a course to a position. Six to pinpoint a position in space and the seventh would be your starting point. The symbols on the gate itself are actually constellations. If we use the same constellations we used to get to the Goa'uld ship yard we should be able to give you a direction to concentrate your scans." Sam explained.

"These ancients of yours that built the Stargate system were truly geniuses." Data replied.

"Yes, and the Major doesn't seem to be that far behind them." Captain Picard added.

"Yes. We're very proud of her." O'Neill said playfully making Sam Blush with embarrassment.

"Commander Data, since Voyager has the better Stellar Cartography lab I think you and the major should beam over there and work with seven of nine to find those ships."

"Yes sir."

 **Part 22**

Two hours later the General, Teal'c, Daniel and Allen were trying to keep busy in the briefing room of the SGC wile waiting for word of the attack. It was already a couple of hours over due and it was suspected that the damaged and or incomplete ships were holding them up. Just then O'Neill and Carter beamed in.

"They've arrived in our solar system sir. The attack is expected to begin in about five minuets." Major Carter announced.

The General immediately picked up the phone and called the Air Force base coordinator and told him to scramble all Jets before hanging up.

"Sir, there may be a problem. There are only five ships. We believe the ships that didn't make it were the damaged or incomplete."

"Then what we suspected may be true. They were being held up by those ships and that's why they took so long getting here." Daniel speculated.

"That or they're holding them back in reserve." O'Neill retorted.

"That is unlikely O'Neill. That is not how a Goa'uld system lord would make his attack. To keep to damaged ships to fall back on would be futile and a sign of weakness. They have no reason to believe Earth can offer any resistance." Teal'c announced.

"Yeah but like Allen suggested he's new to the whole system lord thing." Daniel said.

"Colonel, where are the starships now." Hammond asked.

"The Enterprise and Voyager are parked behind the moon which the Goa'uld will have to pass to get here so they won't be detected till the Goa'uld, are right on top of them."

"Mr. Fuguer what do you think their chances are against five mother ships?"

Allen was surprised to be asked such a question as if his he was a part of SG-1.

"Well sir, both ships have been in more battles then I'm sure that they would care to admit against even more imposable odds than this. I believe that they'll win. Otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered sending for them. I realize that all of you have watched the old star trek reruns but these ships are from Kirks future. Their much more advanced and have better weapons than the one shown back in Kirks time. Even Captain Picard said that SG-1s tour didn't show them everything."

"Yeah, what do you suppose they didn't show us."

"Probably the quantum torpedoes." Allen said.

"The what? Are those anything like photon torpedoes?"

"Bigger and better Jack. Always room for improvement." Allen responded with a smile

"Cool." O'Neill said reflecting Allen's smile.

"Let's just hope it enough." The General responded.

 **On the Enterprise** **NCC-1701-E**

The confrontation was about to begin.

"Mr. Data have we identified their shield harmonics yet?" Riker asked.

"No sir. Each ship seems to operate on a different frequency. I am attempting to analyze them one by one."

As the Goa'uld approached the moon Riker received a text message from Voyager.

"Sir, Voyager says they have got at lest one of the ships shield frequency."

"Well let's hope it will be enough. Until then we'll try to stall them until we can get more. If the situation merits, we'll destroy that single ship as a show of force. Tell Captain Janeway to start moving around the moon to try to flank them."

As the Goa'uld ships headed passed the moon the Enterprise made its presents known and all the Goa'uld ships slowed their approach. Captain Picard told the communications officer to open haling frequencies using the Goa'uld language commander Data has programmed into the universal translator.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise of Earth you are requested to leave this solar system peacefully and without incident."

The view screen then came to life with a new image replacing that of the five ships. It was that of Zipacna.

"I was unaware the Tau'ri were capable of such a bold move as to think they could stop a god form doing as he pleases."

"You should also be aware that we have sworn to protect Earth or as you say the Tau'ri and are capable of doing so with extreme force should the need arise."

"You are bold. To dare to go toe to toe with a God will be your folly." Zipacna said calmly before the screen turned back to the images of the five Goa'uld ships.

"They're even more arrogant than Q." Riker Commented.

"More arrogant but less of a threat in comparison." Picard added. "Mr. Data did we manage to get any more of their shield frequencies."

"No sir, but we have narrowed it down quite a bit. All I can say for sure is what it is not." Data replied.

"Keep on it Data." Riker responded.

"Yes sir."

"Sir, the Goa'uld, are charging weapons." Worf announced.

"Evasive maneuvers, red alert." Picard said calmly.

"Shields up." Riker added.

As the Enterprise made ready her defenses Voyager came from behind with her ablative armor in place and firing a quantum torpedo at the one and only ship they had the shield frequencies for, hitting it in a vital area of the ships propulsion, causing it to blow up. The resulting explosion rocked the mother ship closest to it weakening it shields. Captain Picard ordered quantum torpedoes to be fired upon that ship. The remaining Mother ships began firing upon the starships and death gliders started to pour from the one targeted by the Enterprise. After three more quantum torpedoes the weakened mother ship's shields buckled and the ship blew up as well. Half of the death gliders attacked the starships while others headed for Earth. The phaser banks were used to pick off death gliders with deadly precision. Two of the remaining mother ships in a bold move charged the starships allowing the last mother ship a clear path to Earth. Voyager wasn't going to back down and started firing photon torpedoes at its aggressor to weaken its shield. Voyager then utilized the Picard maneuver which uses its warp drive to appear to be in two places at once to get around the mother ship and went after the Ship that headed for earth which was already in its orbit. This left the other mother ship Voyager left behind to chase after her. Meanwhile Captain Picard took a page out of the Goa'uld play book and ordered pilots to the shuttle bays. The Enterprise didn't have as many shuttles as the Goa'uld had death gliders but the shuttles were just as formidable as a starship as far as the Goa'uld were concerned. The shuttles kept the mother ship at bay as the Enterprise went to help Voyager. Worf wished Starfleet would have allowed him to bring the Defiant as well.

Back on earth at the SGC the General, Allen and SG-1 were pouring over reports coming in from fighter pilots shooting down unidentified aircraft when the Generals com badge sprang to life.

"Picard to General Hammond."

The General tapped his badge and said. "Hammond here what news do you have for us captain."

"Three ships are left however two are running interference for the third which seems to have taken up possession above you. We believe it's zeroed in on your Stargate. We've attempted to tractor beam it away but we're taking heavy fire and can't get near it without it or the others firing upon us. Is Allen there?"

"Yes Captain I'm here." Allen said.

"Mr Data believes you might know of something that may be able to help us."

"Allen paused for a moment before he spoke. Yes. Yes captain I believe I do."

O'Neill then stepped forward and began to speak. "Captain Picard sir, I'm sure you realize that this is a secret facility and we'd like to keep it that way if possible."

"Do you have something in mind Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"What ever Allen has in mind should also remain hidden. If I remember my star trek correctly they can shoot a phaser blast down and stun everyone in the vicinity say four miles in every direction from this possession. We can give the public a cover story about some facility blowing up or something later."

"That's good thinking Colonel. The General said. Can you do that Captain Picard?"

"Colonel, General, I realize the need for secrecy but do you really feel it necessary to render the immediate civilian population unconscious?" Picard asked.

"The mass hysteria it would create for people to know what we are up against would have an outcome worse than the fight we're in right now." Jack replied.

"I see your point but what of your fighter pilots?"

"I'll order all military to take cover and our pilot to break off attacks and head out of the blast area till I call them in again. Give us five minutes and then canvas the area. Hammond out."

"Sir those mother ships are huge. People undoubtedly would still be able to see them outside the blast radius." Sam said.

"Oh I don't know about that Carter." O'Neill replied. "Every time I've seen ships come through the atmosphere and they were surrounded by cloud cover."

"Yes, of course! There would be a significant atmospheric disturbance coming in straight from space. Hot meets cold, instant fog bank." Sam realized aloud.

"Sounds like hanging around scientists is beginning to rub off on you Jack." Allen commented.

O'Neill then witnessed Sam and Daniel hiding smiles.

"Alright Fuguer, Let's get you topside so you can do your thing."

Allen grabbed his keyboard and he and SG-1went down the hall and got into an elevator which would be the first of two. They then went up a few flights of steps and Allen found himself not at the mouth of the tunnel to Cheyenne Mountain but on top of it. They immediately went into a concrete bunker and waited for the Enterprise to blanket the area with phaser fire. Two minutes later they witnessed a flash of light hitting the far wall of the bunker as they sat below the gun turret so as not to feel the effects or to be temporarily blinded by the light. As they got up they heard what they knew to be death gliders crashing into the ground caused by the pilots being stunned.

"Okay Fuguer," you're up. O'Neill announced.

Allen took his keyboard and began to play*. The IDD Formed and SG-1 could see it led to what seemed to be someone's living room. Allen stuck half of his body through and seemed to be talking to someone outside the field of view given by the IDD. Then a man in a business suit walked up followed by a woman who also wore business cloths. They stopped just before coming to SG-1s side of the IDD and the man and woman kissed before the man stepped through. Like a wife kissing her husband before he went to work.

"Allen what's going on? You were supposed to get something to stop a mother ship and you get this junior executive."

"Jack do you realize you criticize everyone or thing I've brought through to this universe and that who or what I brought through turned out to be just what you needed?"

It was then the man spoke.

"Are you sure they know about me?"

"Don't worry C.K. Jack always seems to find a way to put his foot in his mouth."

"Hey?! When have I ever done that?" Jack asked.

"Well the biggest one I can remember is when you told the Asgard counsel to get off there little gray butts." Allen said.

Sam and Daniel were once again trying to hide smiles as Teal'c raised an eyebrow at O'Neill.

"What?!" O'Neill said with a stunned look on his face. "I never said that."

"With all due respect sir, you did." Sam said.

"That's right Jack." Daniel agreed

O'Neill was now a little embarrassed as he truly didn't remember saying that before getting back to business. "Well never mind that now. Just what is this lawyer suppose to do. Prosecute him?"

"He's not a lawyer Jack but don't knock it. Zippy's a lawyer and look what he's doing now." Allen said sarcastically. "Don't worry Jack all will be revealed when Clark gets into his work cloths." Allen assured him wile guiding Clark out of the bunker and out into the open air.

"Clark? C.K.? Oh!... This is going to be good." Daniel said in realization as he looked at Sam who looked back with a confused smile.

"What?" Was all that O'Neill could say.

"You see Clark? Daniel figured it out. Now I believe you have a ship to stop." Allen said.

Clark looked up as he walked forward trying to see the incoming threat. He then turned back to face SG-1 took off his glasses and opened his shirt to revile a large red "S" on the shirt underneath. It was then Colonel O'Neill walked behind Teal'c and put his hands on his shoulders and with a big smile said.

"Oh Yeah! This is going to be 'really' good!" he said.

"I do not understand O'Neill. Who is this individual?" Teal'c asked.

"Clark then spun at a high speed and when he stopped he was in his blue uniform and red cape."

"This Teal'c is Superman."

Teal'c had a stunned look on his face as the man before him took to the air and flew off in the direction of a massive billowing cloud swirling in the sky Which SG-1 knew was the mother ship.

"O'Neill is this one man expected to repel a Goa'uld mother ship by himself solely on the grounds that he can fly?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh he can do much more than that Teal'c." O'Neill replied.

"Such as?"

"He can fly really, really fast." Allen commented as he seen that Superman was heading to the ground below the ship before adding. "I think we should get back in the bunker. I believe it's about to get real windy in a few seconds."

Everyone ran inside and scrambled to looked out the turret eager to see what was about to happen.

Superman began flying in circles at high speeds the result was a tornado that formed below the ship. The top of the tornado hit the bottom of the ships shields which began to glow, white at first then yellow. As they started to turn red the ship began to move upward. No one not even superman was sure if it was the tornado that forced it up or if the Goa'uld thought it was better to lift its way into space than to loose its shield. Despite that Superman decided to help them and shot up pushing against their shields forcing them out of earth's atmosphere. He stopped short of going into outer space himself because of the new batch of death gliders that were headed toward Cheyenne Mountain. At blazing speed Superman rushed at each one and disabled their weapons. Either by detaching them, melting them with his heat vision or simply crushing them in place. However when the pilot realized that their weapons weren't working they sacrificed themselves by plunging into the air base below. When Superman saw this he started grabbing them by a wing and flinging them back into space. Superman seen he had cleared the area of death gliders and that jet fighters were entering the area so he decided to let them do what they felt necessary and flew back down to the bunker. Teal'c now had a very stunned look upon his face as Superman returned.

"For one man to have so much power you must live among true gods in your universe."

"Relax Teal'c. He's just a mild mannered reporter. Remind me to dig out my old comic book collection for you later." Jack said.

Back in space the shields of the Enterprise were down to forty percent and were staying behind and firing over Voyagers bow whose ablative armor was still holding. This procedure seemed to be working effectively as the two star ships found that the Goa'uld shield were weakening more and more until the third mother ship shot out of Earths atmosphere in front of the other two like a submarine suffusing the ocean.

"Sir, sensors indicate that the third mother ships shields are almost nonexistent. A signal photon torpedo should take it out and take the other two with it."

"Make it so. Fire photon torpedoes, full spread."

Three torpedoes fired, one for each ship. The result was almost instant vaporization and the battle was over.

"We did it Captain, we've won the battle." Riker announced.

"Yes." Picard said grimly.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm not number one. These were technologically advanced ships, a far superior force that went against a far less evolved race. An out come that surely would have left the Earth of this universe a dead sphere had it not been for our intervention. I believe Starfleet had only let us come here as to repay a debt for analyzing this Stargate technology. I wish we could leave them more but the prime directive won't allow for it even if it is in a different universe."

"Sort of like the adage giving a man a fish you feed him for a day. Teaching a man to fish and you feed him for life but the fishermen don't have a license to teach."

"Exactly number one."

 **Part 23**

Half an hour later captains Picard and Janeway along with engineers La forge and Tores beamed down to the SGC. Tores's husband Tom Paris was also asked to come along due to his knowledge of twentieth century culture and Data because of his repute with the people. Voyager having the only working transporter systems was used for this procedure as well as using them to clear the debris of the crashed death gliders into a large hanger on the air force base above. Superman was shaking hand with some of the troops of the SGC and making souvenirs of scrap metal for the younger men of the SGC's command using his heat vision to create small "S" shields upon request. Something he'd done in his own dimension from time to time for the troops back home. Upon seeing Superman Tom Paris was in awe and walked right up to him to shake his hand.

"Mr. Paris I take it you know this individual?" Captain Janeway asked.

"Know him? He's the biggest icon in the twentieth century, the biggest icon ever. Captain Janeway, I'd like to introduce you to Superman. On our last trip to the twentieth century of our dimension I was able to obtain some of the Superman pictorial literature but unlike the doctors mobile emitter they disappeared when we came back to our time."

O'Neill looked to Daniel questioningly.

"Comic books." Daniel replied.

"Anyway he's been one of my favorite fictional character right up there with Captain Proton."

Jack and Daniel just look at each other with a questioning look as the silently mouthed the words "Captain Proton" not knowing what Paris was referring to.

"Well he's not a work of fiction just from a different dimension." Allen Responded.

Why is it that these different dimensions seem to have comic books about my life? Clark asked.

"Well Clark, as Mr. Paris said you're a powerful icon. It's been my theory that that icon is so powerful that your reputation has carried through many dimensions. Any of them that have an earth in it that is. The same can be said about star trek and the Enterprise." Allen explained.

General Hammond turned his attention to the Captains and asked for a briefing to be held. Allen was asked to join them. When everyone took there seats the Captains began their report of the results of the battle.

"Due to the ablative hull armor Voyager possesses she faired better than the Enterprise. It will take at least a week to make repairs. Captain Janeway and I have made the decision to keep our ships in this dimension till repairs are complete. Hopefully by that time the Asgard will have their situation under control and be back in your system to take their rightful place before we leave."

"Yeah, I've been worried how my ol buddy Thor's been fairing against the replacators. I hope he gets back before you leave I'd love to introduce you to him." O'Neill commented

"And we'd love to meet him as well I'm sure. We're always interested in meeting new races. However a week is all we can afford to stay. We do have duties to get back to in our own universe." Janeway Responded.

"What of Zipacna. Is he dead?" Allen asked.

"Were not certain but we don't believe so. We had a transmission from his ship before the battle started. Upon analysis we've discovered that he relayed that transmission to us through the ship we battled from a distant location." Picard replied.

"Son of a... pardon me but these guys always seem to come back from the grave and sometimes literally. Jack said.

"I believe we can understand that statement. We've all had similar experiences as well." Picard stated.

"Until our ships are repaired we were hoping that you would allow our engineers a chance to further study your Stargate and perhaps speak with your scientists about it, if you'll allow it" Janeway asked.

"That is completely doable captain. Hell, I'd give you a tour of the universe through it for what you and your people did to save our planet. We have a list of a few friendly planets you can visit if you wish to experience it first hand." Hammond responded.

"Thank you that would be fascinating.

Data then turned to Allen and gave him a small device a little larger than a cigarette lighter that had a clip and a digital readout. Being of Starfleet design it was egg shell white.

"What is this Data?" Allen asked.

"Commander Laforg and I made it to help you. It detects the harmonic frequency of the universe your in. It can also be pointed at a person or thing to tell what dimension that the person or object is from as a digital readout."

"Well thanks. I don't know what to say. I'm sure I'll find a use for it sooner or later. Maybe with a little understanding of the different dimensions I can get home."

"That was our hope." Data explained.

Just then there was a sharp rap at the door and without waiting for someone to say come in a guard opened the door and told the General that Superman had just collapsed in the gate room.

Everyone rushed out of the briefing room and down to the Gate room.

"Clark what wrong!" Allen asked.

"I don't know, I feel...Allen something's wrong. I feel like my insides are being twisted and pulled inside out. I'm burning."

Belona Tores held her tricorder up to get some reading.

"It looks like the atomic structure of his cells are changing and going through some kind of metamorphosis. I can't explain it."

"Aright Clark, remember what we talked about a few months ago? Well I think that we know now that it's not just a theory any longer. I'm going to send you back to your own dimension now."

"What is it Fuguer."

"Not now Jack."

"Allen grabbed his keyboard and played the music that would open an IDD to Superman's dimension. Allen's focus was Lois who he thought would be a comfort for Clark. When Lois seen her husband wreathing in pain on the floor she ran through.

"What's happening here? What's happening to my... to Cla...to Superman?"

"We have to get him back to his own dimension." Allen said.

Teal'c didn't even what for Allen to finish his sentence as he had already picked him up and was taking him through the IDD with Lois following behind. As soon as they were on the other side Clarks condition was improving as he sat up on the couch with Lois at his side. Teal'c looked around him and found the kitchen where he grabbed a glass and filled it with water and brought it back to Clark who now looked almost like the whole incident didn't even happen.

"Teal'c, you really didn't have to do that. I'm already feeling better. Besides you're going to miss your doorway." Clark said.

"I would gladly have missed it to stay long enough to aid in your recovery. As Allen had said you are a powerful Icon to the Tar'ie in many dimensions and you have proven to be a man one could respect. Not for the powers you possess but how you have chosen to use them. At present the Goa'uld leaves us no choice in the way we have had to deal with them. You however with the power you possess did not destroy them. Although this does not help us in the future, I respect that you choose to wield that power respectful of the lives you could have easily taken. I can only hope one day your reputation can be something everyone in any dimension strives to live up to."

It was then that O'Neill stuck his head though the IDD.

"Teal'c, come on Allen's running out of music here."

"I am coming O'Neill." He said and then tuned to look at Clark once more. "Thank you Superman."

"Thank you Teal'c." He replied.

Teal'c then bowed and left through the IDD before it closed.

"This should make an interesting headline in tomorrows Daily Planet. Inner dimensional being praises Superman." Lois announced

"Okay but I get to write the interview with Superman this time." Clark teased.

"Hey!" Lois teased back.

 **Back at the SGC**

Teal'c was just telling everyone that Clark seemed to fully recover upon his return to his universe. After his report O'Neill felt it was question and answer time.

"Alright Fuguer, what was that all about. You seemed to know something so what is it."

"Well Jack I'm sure Major Carter has had the answer to that question since she seen Godzilla."

All eyes had shifted in Sam's direction.

"Sir, the only thing I've been thinking is that neither Superman and Godzilla couldn't possibly exist."

"And she would be right. Nether one could exist in this universe or star fleets or mine. Think about it. Heat beams that can melt steel coming out of his eyes without damaging the cornea, skin that is dense enough to repel bullets yet still be as soft as the skin that covers our bones."

"And then there's that whole flying thing." Daniel added.

O'Neill was really confused by now and asked.

"So what are we saying that he doesn't exist? That he really wasn't here? That he didn't do all those things he did?...That he's a work of fiction?"

"No Jack. It is my belief that Clark can't exist here because of the way the laws of physics are set up here and that the laws of his universe are more shall we say pliable, even broken in some places allowing him to exist."

"But if that's true then how was he able to exist here at all." Sam asked.

"He couldn't." Belana Responded. "According to my readings his cells, If they were left to mutate the way they were going he would have been human by the time the process was over but dead by the time he got to that point."

"But what I'm saying is that that should have started to happen the moment he came across to this dimension." Sam clarified.

"And I believe the answer to that question would be that he brought a little piece of his universe with him and the laws that go with it." Allen explained.

"And he only just started to feel the effects because that peace was all used up." Daniel finished in realization.

"Exactly, he was here almost two and a half hours. At least now Clark and I have a time frame to work with should I ever require his assistants again." Allen said.

"If the laws of physics are that much out of wack in his universe it must be pretty dangerous there." Sam said.

"All you have to do is pick up the newest Superman comic book to find out." Allen replied.

Just then alarms started blaring and an announcement came across the PA system.

"Off world wormhole activation!"

A parade of Marines came running into the gate room with Murphy right behind and pointed their weapons at the Stargate. Looking around and thinking trouble was expected the people of Starfleet follow their lead and took their phasers from their hips and aimed them at the Stargate. As they watched it spring to life they jumped back slightly and continued to watch as the iris closed.

"That would probably be SG-9." The General announced. "They're scheduled to be coming in from a meeting with the Tok'ra . It's just standard procedure to guard the Stargate every time it opens. It's a precautionary measure."

The Starfleet personal then relaxed.

"It has quite a dramatic activation." Picard commented with a nervous smile.

"Not as impressive as the one we seen outside Deep space nine but we like it." Jack replied.

"We're getting a GDO signal... Its SG-9 sir."

"Open the Iris!"

"The Iris opened and the people of Starfleet watched as four men walked out of the event horizon."

Belana pulled out her tricorder and raised it to the Stargate.

"This is amazing. The power this thing generates is incredibility immense. What do you use to power it?"

"We have a nuclear reactor that supply the energy required to get it to work." Sam said.

"What's it made of I'm not familiar with this mineral." La forge asked.

"It's called naquada and it only found on a small amount of planets. It's the only metal known to have all the properties capable to allow a Stargate to function. I hope you have something like it in you universe to build one other wise studying it would be useless to you."

"We have a lot of alloys developed for use in starships, categorized by there properties. I'm sure we can find something we can use as an alternative." La forge replied.

The conversations turned to techno babble as far as Jack was concerned and everyone broke off into different groups and talked on for hours.

 **Part 24**

Seven days went by quickly and within those days much was accomplished not only had Voyager and the Enterprise made repairs, friendships were being forged. Sam was having in depth conversations about here favorite subject, that being the Stargate with Starfleet engineers. Surprisingly Daniel made a good friend of Captain Picard who envied him and the agrological finds he had made and at the moment Tom Paris, Will Riker, Data, Jack And Teal'c were playing poker in Jacks office. Even Riker found it hard to tell if Teal'c was bluffing or not but oddly enough it was Paris that had won the most hands and this last hand was the big one. Tom had wagered his newly acquired Superman comics which O'Neill new meant a lot to him and O'Neill matched his bet with VHS tapes of the Original Star trek when Balona And Sam walked in.

"I told you my husband would find his way into this game." Balona said looking at Sam.

Before anyone could say another word everyone's communicator came to life once more.

"All Starfleet personal in the SGC please come to the Gate room." The Voice of Captain Picard said.

"I think that means its time for us to go back home. It looks like this hand is over." Balona commented.

Although he didn't show it Paris was a bit relived. He really wasn't sure if O'Neill was bluffing or not and didn't what to loose his new comic books to a bluff. They all got to the Gate room where the General and the two Captains were waiting and Jack asked the General why everyone was called here.

"The Asgard were just here to tell us that they were able to repel the replicators from their home world for the time being and will be available to protect us in about four days when they have finished repairs on their ships. The Asgard have expressed their thanks to Starfleet for taking their place and said they hoped that they could one day meet under better circumstances. With the threat of attack over and the Asgard promise to return the Captains have told us that the repairs to their vessels are now complete and have asked Allen to take them home."

"Oh. Well I for one am sorry to see you people leave we were starting to have such a good time and all." Daniel Responded.

"The feelings are mutual. The path you people have embarked on is full of so much wonder, I find myself wishing I could take the journey with you." Picard Replied.

"You guys are always welcome." O'Neill Announced.

The SGC personnel then started to shake the hands of the people of Starfleet. When they were done Picard looked to Allen and asked if he was ready.

"I'll beam up in a few minutes Captain I want to say goodbye." Allen said.

"Very well." The Captain replied.

With that Picard tapped his com badge and said energize and the group of Starfleet personnel beamed up to their ships. When they were gone SG-1 walked up to Allen and O'Neill ask.

"So you've decided to leave us Fuguer?" Jack asked.

"As much as I'd like to stay I felt that I have to go. This devise Data gave me might tell me a few things as I go but I have to do some traveling for it to work."

"So where will you go?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I thought I'd go make more friends so I can help other friend. That how I got all the help we needed to come here in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"You don't think that these people came to help a complete stranger do you?

I've been to each of their dimensions and in some cases I was even able to help out without opening one doorway. So I'm going to take my act on the road and make new friend with different talents and maybe one day I'll come back with a new bag of tricks to help with whatever you got going on here at the time."

"Well Fuguer You sure made things interesting and your welcome back any time. I just wish I could say you could count on our help anytime unfortunately..." Jack trailed off.

"You have to go through military protocols." Allen finished for him. "I've realized that. Don't worry."

Jack smiled and shook Allen's hand. He then stood aside as General Hammond took his place.

"Well Mr. Fuguer I must say when I first took this assignment I found it odd to be writing daily reports about gods, aliens, and people coming back from the dead. Thanks to you the reports will look like an even worse peace of fiction with the addition of Godzilla star trek and Superman." The general said with a smile. "But seriously son I just wish there was some way we could repay you."

"Who knows General may be one day your dimension will be the key that gets me home and then I'll owe you one." Allen replied.

"Well then I hope that we can provide that service someday. What you did was well worth it."

Then Hammond moved aside and it was Sam's turn. "I'll be working on your problem in my spare time I promise." She said shaking his hand and then gave him a big hug.

Then Teal'c walked up and bowed. "I have learned much from you Allen Fuguer. As I am not officially a part of the earths military I would be honored if you choose to enlist my assistance when you find need of it."

Allen was a little shocked by that statement as he said. "Thanks Teal'c I'll keep that in mind."

Last but not least was Daniel. "What can I say to the man who made all our childhood dreams come true? We met Superman people from Star trek and then watched Godzilla kick some Goa'uld butt. This has been a great couple of weeks and if you're looking for friends you don't have to look any further than right here. I hope you'll come back soon."

"Well I'll try someday. After everything I've been through here though I would have thought I'd want to stay away but now I find I really don't want to leave. Maybe I'm turning into an adrenalin junky. Hell, right now I almost feel I can take on a Hell mouth...almost. Well Goodbye everyone."

Daniel didn't understand the reference to a hell mouth but he didn't let on as he moved to stand with his team.

Allen noticed that Jack gave him a short friendly salute and Allen returned in kind. Proud of his new friends and proud to have served with the SGC. He then hit his com badge and told voyager he was ready to beam up.

 **Part 25**

A day later, Allen found himself on board a different kind of ship which was not in the Star trek universe. He found the people of this ship to be hospitable. At least he wasn't thrown in the brig but they were suspicious of him and that was to be expected. He was taken to see their leader who asked for his help but Allen told him that as much as he wanted to he didn't think he'd be able to do so at the present time, at least not what he had requested of him. After Allen gave his explanation why, the leader understood. He wasn't happy but he understood. Allen did add that he would be able to help in other ways if they needed him, but the leader told him that he would keep that in mind all the same. Allen truly wanted to help these people achieve their ultimate goal even the crew could see that. He just didn't have what they needed. As he walked down the corridor he stuck his hands in his pockets in frustration. He felt something within one of them and pulled out the object. It was the harmonic frequency detector. Data had shown him how to use it when he was in the SGC universe and remembered how the numbers changed as it gave a universe number of whom or what he pointed it at. The number of the SGC universe was different than the one given when he would point it at Starfleet personal and still another number was given when he pointed it a Murphy. Sam had given him a PDA to keep track of all the dimensions he'd be going to. He wrote the numbers of the universe down in it along with who was there. The universe number of the SGC universe was 7704.6 and that number was still displayed. He pushed the button to take a new reading of this new universe so he could write it down and put his notation in the PDA but it didn't seem to be working. The same number was being displayed. He then pointed the devise at himself and finally it started to work once more as the reading showed the number that he had seen the last time he pointed it at himself. He then tried to take a reading of the universe he was in again. The readout then displayed the number 7704.6. Allen was disappointed that the device was on the fritz but then he realized what might be happening. To confirm his findings he took out his PDA from his inside pocket and looked at the number of the SGC universe. His jaw dropped as he stood there gapping at the identical numbers but soon recovered as he thought about how to proceed with this information and who best to tell first. He found himself in front of the leader once more and told him he would be leaving to see if he could find a way or to see if it were even possible for him to fulfill the leader's request. The leader in turn hoped that he could and wished him a safe journey.

Back at the SGC the base was on full alert. The military was running around all over the place. In the briefing room battle plans were being worked out. People were yelling information back and forth and the guard was doubled at the Stargate and the SGC elevators even the ventilation shafts. Colonel O'Neill was making use of the phones in General Hammond's office when in the corner of the room Jack saw a star form. He reached for his gun but soon realized what it was and was then extremely relived to see it. He seemed very excited to see Allen walk out of the IDD as he got up from his chair and said.

"Sweet! Perfect timing Fuguer! Boy am I glad to see you."

"Why what's going on Jack?" Allen asked looking around bewildered.

"It wasn't over Allen. It's those two ships that Zippy held back, the ones that were damaged. Well the Tok'ra just came to us and said that Zippy managed to make one good one out of the two and now he's on his way here to finish what he started only this time we're totally exposed. Do you think we can get the Starfleet guys back here in a hurry?" Jack explained.

"How long have we got?" Allen asked.

"The geeks estimate two hour."

"Two hours?! There's no way they'll get here that quick. When I left them, both ships had emergency orders of some type and had to leave me behind on DS9. I do however have some other people in mind and they would be a more permanent solution to the problem but I would have to talk to General Hammond first and he would have to talk to the president on this one. Where is he anyway I need to talk to him." Allen explained.

"General Hammond is 'with' the president in Washington right now. He was already on his way there to report what has been happening here the last few weeks when the spit hit the fan." Jack told him.

"Jack, I need to talk to both of them now if I'm to stop this."

"Allen concentrated on Hammond and started to play but O'Neill yelled for him to stop."

"Jack?!" Allen complained.

"Allen, if you were to open a direct line to Hammond while he was in the presence of the president the Secret Service would shoot you down." Jack explained.

"Well, can't you get word to him that I'm coming and not to start shooting."

Just then Daniel came running into the room

"Jack are you alright I heard yel...ling. Hi Allen boy are we glad to see you."

"Not now Daniel. Listen, do you have your presidential ID pass with you?" O'Neill asked.

"It's in my office if that's what you mean. Why?" Daniel asked.

"Get it. You're going with Fuguer to the White House." Jack ordered.

"Okay. But again Why?" Daniel wondered.

"You'll find out at the meeting come on lets get your pass." Allen said.

As they left O'Neill picked up the red Phone which was the direct line to the president and thought of how to carefully word what he was going to say.

The scene in the White House was just as tense as the scene back at the SGC. Even people that weren't privy to the secrets of the SGC could tell something big was happening and worried even though they didn't know what it was about. The president was meeting with General Hammond in the President's office. Unfortunately Senator Kinsey had also managed to become part of the meeting as well.

"Well, it looks like you finally managed to kill us all General, I hope your happy." Kinsey Began. "I told you long ago that you and your people took to many chances. Now you've put Earth in the spot light once more and we'll be lucky if we can open a line of communication with these people to straighten out the mess you've made of all this. I'm going to advise the President we tell these aliens to take our Stargate, 'both of them' and be done with this traveling to other worlds once and for all. It's been nothing but trouble since the day it was first activated. The possibilities for disaster are astronomical. Why the tails I've been hearing about the past few weeks alone are enough to tell that your people have become delusional. Someone was even spotted going into the SGC in a superman costume and it's been reported that the man and some of your men believe him to be Superman. I can't wait to hear what Alien disease or chemical weapon was used to cause half your base to suffer these delusions. It will only add fuel to my proposal. Your ideals of bringing back technology and helping other planets to gain allies all look good on paper but look where we are now, with our fat in the fire that's where. I'll have you and your people reassigned to remote areas where you'll all be forgotten.

Hammond was about to respond when the President had hung up the phone after talking to Colonel O'Neill and turned to General Hammond.

"General are you familiar with Allen Fuguer?" The President asked.

The General was surprised to here that name since he hadn't had a chance to make his report.

"Yes sir, he's a good man he's..."

The general was cut off as a star formed in front of them. The IDD opened and Allen and Daniel walked through. Secret Service came from every direction pointing guns at the pair. Daniel held up his credentials and shouted repeatedly over the people shouting at him not to shoot. General Hammond quickly told the president that he could personally vouch for these men. The President then told the Secret Service to lower their weapons.

"I'm sorry Mr. President. Colonel O'Neill was to call and tell you we were coming. I'm Allen Fuguer and I believe you know Dr. Jackson."

"Yes and Colonel O'Neill did call, however I just got off the phone with him and didn't get the chance to notify my staff. I was just about to ask General Hammond what he knew of you. Colonel O'Neill was just telling me of some unusual talent you possess that has been very instrumental in the past few weeks and by the way you've arrived I can see how. Now in this state of emergency I take it you've come here for a reason?"

"Yes Mister President, You see I'm what I believe some call a dimensional being, a traveler. I've recently been given a device that can tell me what dimension I'm in as I travel through them. I know many beings from many different dimensions but until now I didn't realize that some of these being share the same dimensions. I've just come from some people from within this dimension that can help you with your current situation and will be willing to share technology to help in the future but they need your help as well and you're the only one that can provide it."

"What kind of technology? What kind of help? Who are they?" The President asked.

"Sir, I have a long tale to tell about these people and not a long time to tell it but I'll try." Allen began.

As long as the story went on and with all the questions Allen was asked the story was completed within thirty minutes.

"Well Mr. Fuguer that is some story." The President said as he mentally weighed the pros and cons of the situation. "These people must be very technologically advanced and I think we can even handle the influx..."

"Mr. President you can't possibly be considering this proposal! It's ludicrous!" Senator Kinsey shouted outraged. "Do you realize in the long run your talking about contaminating the Earths blood line with Alien DNA!"

"Actually if what Allen said is true they wouldn't contaminate it, they'd be replenishing it. Daniel countered.

"Oh you'd enjoy that wouldn't you Dr. Jackson, having the earth over run by these aliens bringing a host of problems down on us." Kinsey accused.

"First of all their humans not aliens and second of all they didn't create their own problems but there problems would have found their way here to destroy us eventually anyway. At least with these people we have a chance not only to solve their problems but our own." Allen stated.

"Our own problems..." Kinsey said sarcastically as he nodded his head. "By your own admission you're an alien as well. You'd probably be happy to see the end of Earth wouldn't you." Kinsey accused.

"Actually I'm a resident of Earth I was Born there grew up there and live there, just not in this dimension and I wouldn't want to see anything happen to earth in any dimension." Allen stated.

"So you say." Kinsey said disgusted before turning to the President. Mr. President, I say we tell these people to go to hell and tell the Goa'uld that we'll give them our Stargates and any other alien technology we've acquired in exchange for them leaving us alone." Kinsey implored.

"You can't be serious. That won't work. At this point they won't settle for anything but the total annihilation of earth because we're too big of a threat and they'll worry about the consequences of what the Asgard will do later." Daniel Stated.

"With all due respect Mr. President, Senator Kinsey has displayed compete and utter contempt for the Stargate project since he was given full disclosure and I believe that's because he is xenophobic of it." Allen accused.

"Xenophobic?" The President asked.

"Fear of anything alien sir and I never realized it before but I think that would be a very accurate assessment of the Senator. It sure explains a few things anyway." Daniel explained.

"I can accept that, because those fears have been realized and you people want to add to our problems by throwing gas on the fire. Brining these people here is a mistake that will get us all killed by making their problems become our problems." Kinsey Said.

"These people as well as most of the people we found on the other side of the Stargate are human. Their our brothers that have been separated from us for whatever reason. We haven't been able to get some of the more advanced races to help us for the same reasons we wouldn't want to give a primitive culture an atomic bomb. These people however want to help us. We should be willing to accept these people with open arms." Daniel stated.

"I agree." The President said.

"What! No you can't!" Kinsey shouted.

"The Stargate project has been about bringing new technologies that would help us in our war against the Goa'uld. Now in our hour of need it has finally produced just that and I'm not about to turn it away when the price they ask is so little. These people are human beings and they can help us but first Mr. Fuguer I will need to meet with their leader."

Senator Kinsey had become outraged by this and started shouting.

"No .No I wont let you contaminate the purity of earth." He yelled in extreme rage.

The Senator pulled out a gun. No one was sure if he was pointing it at Fuguer or the President who were standing next to each other but the Secret Service thought that he was aiming at the President and so did Allen. Allen shielded the President with his own body and the Secret Service opened fire on Senator Kinsey. The Senator didn't even have time to be surprised that he was being shot let alone pull a trigger as he died instantly when so many bullets entered his body at once.

"Mr. President, are you okay." General Hammond asked.

"Yes. Yes, George, I'm fine and thanks to this man even if Kinsey had gotten a shot off Mr. Fuguer was willing to lay down his life for me. Mr. Fuguer, had I had any reservations about you before their gone now. Thank you."

"Your welcome, sir." Allen said surprised at his own daring.

Just then a phone rang. The president walked over to the desk it rested on. He picked up the receiver and listened. He then hung up and made an announcement.

"The Goa'uld ships have been spotted just outside our solar system by our long range satellites. At present speed they'll be in the system in an hour. Mr. Fuguer I suggest that we have that meeting now. However I believe we should use the next available office. I don't believe we want to have this meeting with a dead body on the floor."

"Yes of course."

They move into the next office and Allen picked up his keyboard and concentrated on the leader of the ship as he began to play*. The IDD opened and Allen stepped halfway through as he spoke the leader. Although he couldn't hear anything the President watched the Leaders look of surprise at hearing what Allen was telling him and then watched as his eyes became glossy as tears of joy were building within them. The leader was hesitant as he walked through the IDD but this was a monumental occasion and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Allen took it upon himself to make the introductions.

"This is the President of the United States of America of... Earth." Allen told the leader before turning to the President. "Mr. President this is the leader of the people who have been looking for you for a very long time. May I introduce Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica."

I'm using the 1970's Battlestar Galactica with Lorne Greene as Adama. The new series would have seemed too far advanced for the SGC and the Goa'uld and so I needed them to be a bit more old school for the drama. Besides I thought old BSG was more fun. If you're wondering which superman Allen summoned he played the theme from Lois & Clark the New Adventures of Superman. Grd wanted to know which Enterprise so I made it NCC-1701-E just to give you some kind of time frame of where we were at in the StarTrek universe

 **I Like Reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maestro if you please parts 26-31**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to any television show, movie, or book. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. Again, I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this. This goes for all chapters past, present, and future.

 **A.N.** One of my Guest reviewers pointed out some of the tech the new BSG that would be too advanced. Resurrection tech, regenerating organic hulls, "skinjob" Cylons/"Hybrids", V-world/holobands,  & MAYBE the FTL "Jump" drives, but also pointed out that old BSG had lasers. I always felt that the laser was a primitive weapon compared to the phasers of StarTrek and the plasma weapons of the Goa'uld's plasma weapons. Phasers weapons are particle-beam weapons while plasma weapons are very hot, very energetic excited matter while lasers are just light. This will become key in this story. And why I wanted to use old BSG over new. Old BSG energy shield never seemed to do them any good so for this story I'm saying that they ether lost the technology in the great fire or never had them in the first place.

 **Part 26**

The meeting lasted ten minutes so far as the President welcomed Adama to earth and told him the grave situation Earth was in. Adama was surprised that Earth wasn't advanced enough to protect itself and was beginning to wonder if this was earth or maybe this planets leaders were playing on his sympathies about earth to get the help they needed from him. He did of course demand proof that this was indeed Earth and the President went out of his way to prove it through pictures and videos. It would be senseless to show Adama any documentation or books as Daniel had pointed out that the odds of Adama's people being able to read it weren't good. They did however bring samples of writing gathered from all over the world for his inspection. Adama quickly looked over them. It wasn't until Daniel came back from the SGC via Allen's talent of opening an IDD that he got a look at the hieroglyphs that told him this could very well be Earth. He told them that he would help but that these aliens that they faced sounded even more advanced than the Cylons or any other beings that they had ever came across. The president General Hammond and Daniel looked toward Allen for answers.

"It's true. They may not be advanced enough to take on the Goa'uld alone." Allen confirmed.

"Then why did you waste our time with this pipe dream when we could have been focusing our attention on other plans." The President shouted.

"I said that they may not be advanced enough to do it alone but with your combined efforts you could be more of a match." Allen added.

"But we may not have the time to pull our resources." General Hammond commented.

"I believe all you need would be equipment you can obtain from the SGC. A shield frequency modulator I think Major Carter called it and some naquada." Allen said.

"Yes, we have those at the SGC." Hammond Confirmed. "But how does this help us?"

"The Galactica has missiles." Allen said simply.

It was then that all eyes went towards Adama's direction.

Yes that true. We're also equipped with lasers and vipers."

"Excuse me, Vipers?" Daniel asked.

"They look like Jets only there faster and can travel through space. Anyway that equipment can be strapped to one of the missiles and should be enough to take out a mother ship." Allen announced.

"George, do you think this is possible with the time we have left?" The President asked.

"We'll have to make it happen, Mr. President. If we could call Colonel O'Neill and tell him to have the equipment and his team ready we may be able to pull it off." Hammond said.

"I'll have that done right away." The President said looking at one of his aids who ran off to find a phone.

"Commander Adama at this time I need to inform you of the need for secrecy. This country and the world don't know of the threat to earth. The idea of alien invasions have in the past brought mass hysteria. As a matter of fact your presence might do the same. I'm asking that until we have a plan in place and this is not meant to offend you or your people but if you can keep your people up there it would be greatly appreciated." The President pleaded.

"Mr. President since we left our home world and set out to find earth we had already made plans as to how best contact your people. We knew that when we eventually found earth that our presence might not be accepted and that we might have to bow to the judgment of earths leaders. We will stay in space for as long as you ask." Adama replied.

"Thank you for your understanding." The President said.

It was then General Hammond felt the need to get back to his men and said.

"Mr. President I need to get back to the SGC. Mr. Fuguer can take commander Adama to his ship to get his people ready Dr. Jackson you had better go with them."

"Yes sir."

"Umm General?" Allen began. "One quick question, why are you sending SG-1 up to Galactica during a battle when you had them sent down from Picards and Janeways ships during the last battle?"

"They were people from a different dimension and had been fully briefed on what they were going up against. These people haven't got the benefit of a full briefing and will have to learn on the go. That and these people are to become residents of earth when this is all over so we're in this together." Hammond told him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. George." The President said.

"Thank you Mr. President. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to the airport." Hammond said.

"Why take the long way General? I can get you to the SGC faster, just come with us." Allen said.

"Very well Mr. Fuguer, lead the way." Hammond said.

Allen opened an IDD back to Galactica and the group left the White House and the President behind. The scene on Galactica's bridge was tense as the group following Adama appeared out of nowhere but Adama soon calmed his people down as Colonel Tigh and Captain Apollo came to his side.

"Father, where have you been? Who are these people?" Apollo Asked.

"Son, we found it. We found Earth." Adama announced.

"What?" Apollo said in disbelief.

"Adama are you sure?" Tigh asked.

"Yes, but it's in trouble and needs our help. I'm going to make an announcement to all the ships in a moment but first Apollo our friend here Allen is going to send for more people that need to upgrade one of our missiles as soon as possible and I need you to show them the way to the silos. Tigh open communication to all ships."

Allen moved off to a near by corridor with the General and Apollo. Allen then opened an IDD to the SGC where the remainders of SG-1 were waiting with a FRED unit carrying the equipment they needed. General Hammond walked through and quickly gave them their orders and SG-1 came on board the Galactica. Sam was quickly introduced as a scientist and Apollo led her to the missile silo with the FRED unit. O'Neill and Teal'c followed Allen around the corner to the bridge where they found Daniel.

"Hey Danny. Do you have any idea where we are? All we were told is to help these people and that we'd be informed of what's going on when we got here." Jack said.

"This is the Galactica and I think Commander Adama is going to explain now." Daniel said.

Adama grabbed the microphone as he mentally finished the speech he was about to give and started to speak into it.

"This is Commander Adama speaking to all ships in the fleet."

"Fleet?" O'Neill whispered to Daniel.

"SSHHH!" Daniel and Allen replied.

"Our long quest has finally come to an end. We have found a being that can travel by… unusual means and has enabled us to make first contact with... earth. I personally have met with one of Earths great leaders. I have been able to verify that this is indeed Earth but at present... that is in the next few centons Earth will be met with a force from outside its solar system that threaten to destroy it. In truth by what I've been told we may not be advanced enough to help defeat this enemy either. I have brought aboard a small group of people from Earth. It is our hope that these people will be able to upgrade our weaponry and through our combine efforts we can put a stop to this threat. Please believe I do not make this decision lightly but if we do nothing to help our quest will surely be at an end and a grave one. In the next few microns a hole in space will open that will lead directly to Earth. The Galactica will be entering that hole. I am ordering that all ships proceed first so no one gets left behind. The Galactica will then join you shortly afterward. May the lords of Kobal go with you. Adama out."

"Fuguer, you brought us a fleet of ships? That's great! What dimension are they from?"

"Yours actually, They come from a lot further out than anyone you've been in contact with but I wouldn't get too excited about the rest of the fleet. Most contain refugees. This ship, this battle star has been protecting them on their journey from a different kind of threat that would have eventually found its way to earth but I feel that it's still the best platform to launch a counter attack, if Sam can make the necessary adjustments to the missiles. Commander Adama has been informed of the situation but any information you can give them will help. Sorry to be so brief Jack but I have an IDD to open."

"With that Allen looked out the view port and opened the way to Earth.

Adama was concerned that the other ships in the feet would be hesitant to comply but to his surprise and delight as soon as it opened the other ships seemed that they couldn't get through fast enough as they used their top speeds to do so. It was truly a beautiful sight. Once every ship was safely through it was now Galacticas turn. The Galactica theme being so long would have given time for her to get through as well however since Allen was using the SG-1 theme he told Adama that he would have to wait till he began playing again. At first this caused some suspicion but being unfamiliar with whatever technology Allen was using they had no choice but to bow to his judgment. It was a relief when the new IDD opened and they were able to see the fleet on the other side and the Galactica made haste to rejoin them. On the other side they found themselves next to Jupiter and Allen had told them that while Starfleet had the technology to blind side earths satellites he thought it best to stay out of Earths view. It was then Tigh wanted to now more about what they were up against.

"Adama I believe that you believe that we found earth and I'll take your word for it but how much more advanced is this enemy than the Cylons?"

"From what's been explained to me they have an incredible amount of fire power and have some form of energy shield that can repel energy and physical objects." Adama told him.

" Energy shield that can repel physical objects do we have a way to penetrate it?" Tigh asked.

"That is what these people are installing on our missile." Adama informed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jack started shouting. "What a minute. Don't you guys have energy shields?"

"I'm sorry but no. navigation shield are the best we have to deflect debris while moving through space. We have tried using them in battle with limited success. But otherwise Battle stars were designed to take most forms of punishment through its shear mass of our bulkhead which are made of and of an alloy composed of dead star material, but we have never faced the fire power your President has spoke of." Adama said.

"This isn't going to be a battle this is going to be a massacre. Fuguer, how could you do this to these people? How could you do this to us?" O'Neill yelled.

"Because, I believe in this, Jack. I believe in the Galactica. I believe in commander Adama's command ability and I believe that Sam's missile modifications will work. It has to because we are all out of options. There's just no one else I know of I can send for. Did you have something better in mind?"

"O'Neill was taken aback as he realized how hard he must have come down on Allen. Not with the volume of his voice but with what he had said he also realized that what Allen had done was better than anything the geeks on earth had come up with."

"No... I'm sorry Allen you did good."

Tigh started to ask questions again.

"What do these Alien ships look like?"

"They're kind of pyramid in shape." Daniel replied

"Pyramid shaped? That's the shape of the temples the great lords of Kobal worshiped."

"Lords of Kobal? When you say lords do you mean gods?" Jack asked.

"No these were educators, teacher's scholars. Why? Tigh asked.

"Well that's a relief. The enemy we're going up against set themselves up as gods and expect nothing less then total obedience."

"Teal'c I believe it's time that these people need to see the face of the enemy." O'Neill Stated.

Teal'c stepped forward and began to speak.

"Until a few short years ago I was in the service of one who would call himself a god who kept my people as nothing more than slaves. He took the young and strong for his armies as many so called gods do. These false gods altered the bodies of their solders known as Jaffa to carry their young and function as the jaffa's immune system giving them perfect health and longevity."

"Carry their young?" Tigh wondered.

"Indeed. The god are neither god nor human. They are serpent like parasites such as this one."

Teal'c then lifted his shirt. The first thing Adama and Tigh saw was the "X" like incision but when Teal'c symbiote emerged both Adama and Tigh jumped back in horror. When Teal'c saw the shock wearing off he continued.

"Once the symbiote reaches maturity they will take a host. Entering the brain cavity it suppresses the hosts mind making them a prisoner in their own body."

"Lord of Kobal!" Adama exclaimed.

Just then someone at the helm told Commander Adama that they detected a ship matching the description the people of Earth had given entering the solar system.

 **Part 27**

Upon hearing that the mother ship was spotted entering the solar system.

Colonel O'Neill called Major Carter on his radio for an update on the missile.

"How's it coming Carter?"

"Sir, we've managed to bolt the shield frequency modulators to the missile and are working on the naquada placement now. We should be ready in fifteen minutes." She responded.

"Carter I don't think we have fifteen minutes."

"Then we have no choice send all viper pilots to the launch bays." Adama Announced.

"Viper pilots?" O'Neill questioned.

"Yeah Allen said their these rocket... jet... things." Daniel volunteered.

"What kind of weaponry do they have?" O'Neill asked looking at Allen.

"Lasers same as Galactica. They might slow the Goa'uld down and give them pause to think about what they might be up against." Allen stated.

"Yeah, for all of two seconds. This might be a bad Idea." Jack said.

"It's the only shot we've got Jack." Daniel responded.

It was then that Adama spoke again.

"Launch all vipers."

Through the view port O'Neill watched as the Vipers flew passed and on to the barley visible mother ship. The plan seemed to be working as the mother ship did seem to be slowing down but it was soon learned why.

"What are those? Adama, they seem to have their own form of smaller attack vessels." Tigh stated.

"Those are Goa'uld death gliders." Teal'c reposed.

"Well, I think we could have been warned about them a little sooner." Tigh announced.

"To much to tell and not enough time." O'Neill stated.

The Vipers engaged the Death gliders. Teal'c and Jack told Adama that the Death gliders weren't equipped with shields and Adama communicated the information to the pilots also telling them to stay away from the mother ship if possible until the Galactica was ready. The bridge crew were worried as there seemed to be two to three times the amount of Death gliders as there were Vipers but their worries soon faded as they watched the death gliders quickly being shot down and the numbers seemed to be evening out. Jack and Adama looked to Teal'c for answers.

"Not unless one system lord were to go against another would a death glider pilots gain experience in this type of battle. I would surmise that these pilots have never seen this type of battle especially against ships of such speed."

As the battle waged on the Mother ship seemed to slow as more and more of its death gliders were being destroyed. Adama had communicated to the vipers that it looked as if the Mother ship was going to turn and join their fight. Lieutenant Starbuck and Lieutenant Boomer had just shot down two more death gliders but one of Starbuck shots had missed and was heading toward the mother ship upon hitting it, its shields lit up but the laser fire seemed to pass through and hit the thick hull making a visible black mark.

"Boomer, did you see that?" Starbuck Asked.

"Yeah, I sure did."

"Starbuck to Galactica a stray shot hit the mother ship and created a viable mark on its hull I believe they might have a problem with their shields. Permission to attack the mother ship."

On the bridge O'Neill looked toward Teal'c who didn't seem to have an answer. Adama however asked both Teal'c and O'Neill where the mother ships most vulnerable spot would be. Jack looked at Teal'c and asked with two words.

"Launch bay?"

"Indeed O'Neill. That would be where fuel for the death gliders would be stored. It would also be most accessible from the outer hull. It is located underneath the ship."

By this time many of the death gliders were headed for Earth ahead of the mother ship with Vipers close behind when Adama's voice came across the vipers channel.

"Adama to red squadron break off attack on the death gliders and attack the mother ship. Concentrate your fire on the bay doors the gliders came from. Repeat, concentrate your fire to the underside of the ship."

Red squadron broke off their attack leaving the other squadrons to battle the death gliders and move into position on the mother ship. When they opened fire the mother ship shields glowed but gave no resistance to the laser fire as it repeatedly pounded against the hull. The mother ship in turn fired upon the vipers which proved to be to fast to hit. The death gliders were recalled to protect their base ship but Adama had other plans as the Galactica moved between them, sufficiently cutting them off. War was now being waged on both sides of the Galactica as the Galactica herself joined the battle. She fired her lasers at the attacking death gliders on one side and all lasers on the others were focused on the mother ship. The Galactica's lasers being more powerful were able to leave deeper scars in the ships hull which caught the mother ships attention as it started to fire upon the Galactica with weapons designed to destroy cities from space. The signal shot rocked the Galactica as one of its landing bays were torn apart by the blast. On board the Galactica Teal'c and O'Neill grabbed Adama as they hung on to the railing to keep themselves from being flung across the bridge which broke O'Neill's arm in the process. O'Neill asked if Adama was alright.

"Yes thank you. I had no idea the power. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. You're doing a great job, as long as we keep it away from Earth. Keep it up. We have to."

"Yes. Yes of course. You're right."

O'Neill then called Carter to find out if she made it through the shake up.

"Carter you there?"

"Yes sir. Bruised but alright. We're almost finished."

"Great let me know when you are. Listen, this ships weapons are penetrating the Goa'uld shields we're going to try holding them off so there might be some more shaken going on so hold tight."

"What kind of weapons sir?" Sam wondered.

"Some kind of high power lasers."

"Of course! Sir, the Goa'uld shields are used to keep physical and energy weapons at bay but lasers are just light. If they were designed to stop light all we would see is a dark mass or maybe a giant reflective surface."

"You mean that the Goa'uld shields aren't just malfunctioning?" Jack asked.

"Sir, if these lasers are as powerful as you say, I think we just found a weapon we can use against Goa'uld shields." Sam responded.

Tigh stumbled over debris to get to Adama.

"Sir, if she's right we can divert power from other areas to one or two of the primary lasers pointed at the Goa'uld ship."

Adama thought about that and made his decision.

"Divert all available power and I also mean the power to the lasers pointed at the death gliders."

"Sir, that will make us defenseless against the death gliders."

"Tigh, the weapons of the death gliders are no threat to us. You must have faith in our viper pilots. Once we take care of the mother ship we can divert what's left of our power back to the weapons to help our vipers once more."

With a sigh Tigh agreed.

"What a minute aren't you guys afraid that you'll blow out your lasers?"

"Colonel O'Neill the primary lasers were designed to carry a much heaver power load. The Galactica couldn't produce enough power to blow out those lasers. We will however use up a lot of our energy reserves."

"Will there still be enough power to launch the missiles?" Jack asked.

"Yes of course. They're tied into a separate system."

"Then I'm all for it." Jack agreed.

At the moment Tigh told Adama that all power had been diverted, red squadron vipers succeeded in breaking through the bay doors and a large fire ball came out from underneath the ship and was being held inside the confines of the shields. Adama ordered the lasers to be fired. Three shots were fired before power became too critically low to fire again. The blasts punched large holes through its hull. The mother ship stopped firing and almost looked dead in space. Carter had then called Colonel O'Neill to tell him the modifications to the missile were ready and she was on her way back to the bridge.

"I'm not sure but I don't think we'll be needing it after all Carter."

But just after those words came out of his mouth the mother ship lurched forward and slowly onward in the direction of Earth. The Galactica however didn't have enough power to give chase and the death gliders were keeping the vipers busy.

"It doesn't make sense, Adama what do they hope to achieve now? There barely space worthy and haven't any weapons. They can't expect to attack earth now."

"They would not need weapons if they are planning suicide. They can merely crash into one of Earths oceans. The mass and velocity of the ship coming in from space would devastate the coastal lines for many miles." Teal'c Stated.

"God I hate these guys." O'Neill announced to nobody in particular.

"Then we have no choice. Tigh, as soon as the ship is far enough away launch the missile."

"Yes sir."

Adama contacted the vipers that a missile would soon be launched and that they would have to keep the remaining death gliders busy but far enough away from the mother ship to get away before the missile hit. It would be close but it had to be done and they knew that they've been in tighter squeezes before. The mother ship soon was far enough away and Adama launched the missile. Everything was working out as planed as the vipers kept the death gliders so busy that they didn't notice that there was a missile to be aware of. Major Carter finally came to the bridge and looked out the view port with everyone else.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Sam said

"What do you mean Carter?" Jack asked.

"You didn't launch the missile when we were this close did you."

"Yeah, why?" Jack confirmed.

"Then why aren't we moving away. Those modifications I did will make that missile ten times more powerful than what it was."

"Ten times! Lords of Kobal! Tigh get us out of here! Get us behind that nearby planet with the rest of the fleet!" Adama ordered.

"Yes sir, but I don't know if we'll make it in time. We have less than a third of our normal power." Tigh explained.

Word of what was happening was relayed to the vipers that soon broke off their attack and went to join Galactica as the missile closed in on the mother ship. Galactica was still exposed and Adama made a ship wide announcement for all personnel to brace for impact as the missile hit its target passing easily through the mother ships shields. As the blast wave came marching toward Galactica she was only three quarters behind the planet. The wave tore into her with such force it tore her engines apart. As the bridge crew got to their feet Adama looked to Carter and said.

"Young lady, The next time you make adjustments to my missile please let someone know what to expect when it goes off."

 **Part 28**

"Adama reports are coming in. fires are being contained. Twenty three are dead or missing and the injuries are over a hundred. The rest of the fleet are safe as well as the vipers however half of the vipers wont be able to land as one of our landing bays have been torn off as well as our engines. It's just a good thing we aren't too near the planet that we would be caught in it gravitational pull or we'd be in danger of crashing." Tigh reported.

"Is everyone on the bridge alright!" Adama called out.

"Yes, it looks like we all made it." Tigh Responded.

"Actually there's one casualty." Allen announced holding what was left of his keyboard.

"Don't worry about it Allen we can get you another keyboard when we get to earth, provided we have a way back to earth." O'Neill said in Adama's direction wondering.

"Yes we can send you down in a shuttle."

"Sir if Allen could open an IDD when you get there we could send some of the injured down to earth to be cared for there to take some of the pressure off the doctors here." Sam said helpfully.

"It would be a help Colonel." Added Adama

"Sir, in that case we could send them down by training vipers it would be a lot quicker." Tigh Said.

"Very well, send for Apollo and Starbuck they can take the Colonel and Mr. Fuguer and have the launch bay prepare two training vipers."

"Yes Sir, Right away."

" I'm sorry we just don't have the people to spare at this time to take all of you and the Colonel "is" injured."

"What, this little old thing? I get a broken bone every other Thursday. But seriously thank you and I don't just mean for the ride.

"Understood Colonel, but this is our home now too."

Jack looked to Allen and Daniel with a questioning look.

"It's true Jack. The President granted them refuge. Turns out they were looking for us to begin with. It also turns out that we may be part of their thirteenth colony that came here long before even Ra."

"These people came hoping you were more advanced to put up a better fight against their enemy the Cylons but if anything will stop either enemy you'll have to work together." Allen Stated.

"Cylons, huh? Sounds nasty." Jack commented.

"Scavenger robots that want to destroy mankind in any form." Allen said.

Just then Tigh told Adama that Apollo and Starbuck had landed in the launch bay.

"Very well. Tigh, would you show our guests to the launch bay and have them get into pressure suites before they leave."

"Yes sir."

As O'Neill ,Allen and Tigh prepared to leave the bridge Daniel asked if there were any records of the name of the ship that the original colonist came in.

"Yes, of course. It was one of the first prototype liners capable of light speed and the first to be named Atlantis."

"Atlantis?! Well this explains a lot."

O'Neill knew that Daniel was going to go into one of his long lectures and told Allen that it looks like they were leaving just in time. As they walked down the corridors O'Neill turned to Tigh.

"If we're going to travel by these jet...rocket thing which are very impressive by the way, we're going to need to tie into the air force radio frequency."

"That's not a problem just give me the frequency and I'll have the vipers set to it while you change."

They made their way to the pilots locker room and got into pressure suits that they put on under the clothes they came with. Allen noticed O'Neill was having trouble because of his arm and offered to help. O'Neill told him that he'd be alright. As O'Neill continued to dress he looked to Allen.

"You did good Fuguer."

"Thanks Jack."

"I just can't believe the President went along with this. Not that I disagree but when Kinsey finds out he's going to go ballistic."

"Oh he was there when the President agreed and he didn't like the idea at all. As a matter of fact he hated it so much he tried to shoot the President for suggesting it."

"You mean?"

"The Secret Service nailed him so fast he was dead before he hit the floor."

Allen didn't even bother to stay in the room to see O'Neill's reaction. Allen left the room after dressing and was at the training vipers with Starbuck and Apollo. O'Neill came out of the locker room seemingly very happy. As he walked up to them the Viper pilots put out their hands to shake the hand of the first person from earth they would have contact with.

"We met earlier but things happened so fast I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Captain Apollo and this is my friend Lieutenant Starbuck."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill U.S. Air Force. Actually I haven't been formally introduced to anyone yet. We just seemed to be thrown together at the last moment. Thanks for everything by the way."

"Wow are all Earth names that long." Starbuck asked.

It was Allen who began to explain.

"Colonel is his rank of course, Jack is his first name, and O'Neill is his family name."

"What about that last part?" Apollo asked

"U.S. stands for the United States, the country I'm from and Air force is the branch of the military I serve. So I take it that Starbuck and Apollo are your whole names?" Jack asked.

"Yes that's right, except for our rank."

"Well that makes things easy to remember." Jack said.

"So, did you have any problem with the pressure suit? Allen told us about your arm." Apollo asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Jack replied.

"Mine is a little tight though." Allen commented.

"There suppose to be Allen. It'll keep you from passing out." Jack said.

"Then you know something about flying at altitudes and high speeds."

"That would be why I'm in the Air Force."

"So this Air Force I take it protects the sky's then."

"That right. We also have ground, naval, and coastal branches of the military."

"Sounds very efficient but what about space."

"The Earth has a limited space program the farthest we've been is to our moon." Allen Stated.

"What!? Then how did you make enemies from outside your solar system?" Apollo wondered.

"That would be a long story, one that would be better explained by someone else in a higher possession than I." O'Neill Responded.

"Well, I suppose we can understand that but surely you must understand that we have many questions." Apollo said.

"And you must understand that we may not be at liberty to answer all of them. Some of what we do is classified but I'm sure our leaders will tell you eventually." Jack replied.

"Of course but you can answer other things about earth culture cant you." Apollo asked

"Sure but what do you say we talk while flying." Jack suggested.

"Oh yes of course, where's my head. It's just that we've been looking for you for so long." Apollo said.

"I understand."

As they started to climb into the Vipers Starbuck yelled to Apollo.

"Hey Apollo, just think were going to be the first people from the Galactica to set foot on earth."

"Oh yeah right."

"That's not entirely true. Adama was already there." Allen interjected.

"Then that's where my father went and when he appeared on the bridge. I take it you were just coming back?" Apollo wondered.

"From the capital. Yes." Allen told them.

"The capital of Earth?" Starbuck asked.

"No. The United States." Allen replied

"This is going to be a long ride." O'Neill Thought.

 **Part 29**

Going on missions through the Stargate and having his atoms hurdled through space through a wormhole at many times the speed of light was nothing new to Colonel O'Neill nether was being flung off an aircraft carrier in a jet but the imposable acceleration of a viper jettisoned out of a launch tube caught even him by surprise. As they left the Battlestar Apollo and Starbuck did a fly by of the Galactica to see if the fires were extinguishing but it also gave O'Neill a chance to see the exterior of the ship he had just left. 'Impressed' wasn't the word for what he felt. It just didn't do the feeling justice because it was so much more than that. As they passed Allen told him that it was over a mile long but O'Neill was already sure of that. As they cleared Galactica they came across the other ships of the fleet. Allen pointed out that the flat one that looked like three pancakes side by side was the mineral ship and that he suspected that it and the foundry ship would be quite busy for the next few months making parts for the Galactica.

"A mineral ship? You mean like a mining." Jack asked.

"Yes. The mineral ship will mine for metals to be used from planet or asteroids. The foundry ship will melt and refine metals to make parts for anything they need. Allen told him.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, you really got a boost to you space program now." Allen said.

"I'm more interested in that mineral ship. I can think of a couple of uses for it, like mining for naquada. You really helped us out on this one Fuguer."

"I didn't only do it for Earth Jack the Cylon threat these people had to endure is just as bad and your people will have to look into it soon." Allen explained.

As the Vipers cleared the fleet Starbuck and Apollo hit the turbos and headed for earth. Earths moon was coming up quickly and the transmitters on the vipers were starting to pick up signals. O'Neill told Apollo to head toward the South Pole to mask their re-entry and Starbuck followed suit.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Apollo Asked.

"No. Not since we left Caprica." Sarbuck replied.

"Come on boys we didn't even hit land yet." O'Neill Mentioned.

"Sorry Colonel, You have no idea how long it's been."

"Well how long then?" Jack asked.

"Fifteen yarn." Apollo replied.

"Yarn?" Jack questioned.

"That's a year more or less, Jack."

"Wow! That's a long time." He replied

"Exactly." Allen said.

Just then the transmitters on the vipers tuned to the air force frequency issued a warning in their direction

"To the two unidentified aircraft headed to the U.S. cost line off the Florida keys. You are being warned to adjust your heading away from U.S. airspace. Repeat. Turn back or be shot down."

"Jack they must still be on alert preparing for the attack." Allen told Jack.

"Damn! And these transmitters don't have the proper inscription codex to get word to General Hammond." Jack said.

"Jack, you wouldn't happen to have the com badge Data gave you would you?"

"Don't you think I thought of that Fuguer. I tried calling from the Galactica but got no response."

Jack, those things have a range limit. They wouldn't work if you were any further than Earths orbit or maybe the moon.

"Upon hearing this Jack reached into his shirt pocket and found the com badge.

"O'Neill to General Hammond."

Back at the SGC in General Hammonds office the General was looking over reports from the air base above and waiting for any sign of attack. No news was good news in this case he thought. Just then the com badge on his desk started to call out to him. Knowing it was O'Neill's he tapped the Badge and said.

"Yes Colonel, this is Hammond what's the situation."

"Sir, the battle is over and we saved the world again I might add."

"That's good news Colonel."

"Yes sir, However, Fugue's equipment had been damaged beyond repair and my arm didn't fair well either so the only way down was for commander Adama to have two of his men fly Allen and I down but we're having a problem getting back home because of the military boarder patrol."

"I see, I'll have the country stand down our alert status and call the boarder patrol to give you clearance to get back to base eminently and Colonel I want you back here as soon as you land." Hammond said.

"Understood, O'Neill out."

Ten minutes later the vipers were cleared. Starbuck and Apollo followed the quadrants provided by O'Neill and came in for a landing at Peterson Air Force Base three minutes later. Once on the ground Starbuck and Apollo were impressed by the jets that they saw around the airfield.

"Excuse me Colonel, but what kind of turbines are those." Apollo asked.

O'Neill noticed he was pointing to a transport plane but it was Allen that answered.

"Their not turbines Starbuck. Those are propellers driven plains that run off of a combustion engine. They're a lot slower but get you to where you're going.

That one is used for transporting military equipment mostly." Jack explained.

"Hey Colonel, you think we can check them out before we see this General." Starbuck asked.

"If you guys like those you're going to love this. Colonel O'Neill said hearing the form of transport the General sent for them."

"What the frack is that?" Starbuck asked upon seeing the aircraft coming toward them.

"It's a Huey sent here to take us back to base."

As the Huey landed the side door slid open and eight Airmen came out which O'Neill started to give orders to.

"I want those two experimental aircraft put under raps in that hanger before anyone comes snooping around." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." one of the airmen said.

"Umm. Excuse me, but what was that all about?" Apollo asked as he climbed into the wired flying machine.

"Certain factions of the governments on Earth are more interested in the power that they could gain from spying on neighboring countries so that they could empower themselves to a possession of dominating weaker countries. The Vipers will undoubtedly be seen as a perfect weapon for that purpose so their being put out of sight." Allen explained.

"What kind of world is this?" Starbuck exclaimed appalled.

"It's not perfect but we'll get there eventually." Allen said.

"I don't know. From what I've seen the technology of this planet isn't what we hoped either." Apollo stated.

"Technology isn't widely distributed amongst the masses for the same reason. You'll find all the good stuff is at the military's fingertips but please don't judge us too harshly yet until you have all the facts." Allen Replied.

"That's another thing I don't understand. Some times you refer to earth as your planet and sometimes the Colonel. So which is it are you from earth or not." Apollo asked.

"Oh I was born on earth but from an earth in a different dimension. Which has a different reality but my earth is very much like this one. I'm just visiting at the moment." Allen explained.

Starbuck and Apollo just looked at him as if he grew another eye.

"It's another one of those long stories." Allen told them.

"But a good one." O'Neill added.

Starbuck and Apollo were nervous about the coppers design as they flew to Cheyenne Mountain but noticed that the Colonel seemed relaxed which in turn enabled them to calm themselves. This slower moving form of flying transport enabled them to take in more of the sights as well but it seemed that no sooner were they up in the air that it was time to land. They got out and walked to the entrance of the base.

"Umm, Colonel? Are all military instillations under ground?" Apollo asked.

"Only the classified ones." Jack replied.

O'Neill flashed his ID at the guards and they made their way to the elevators. When the elevator car arrived O'Neill and Fuguer got in wile Starbuck and Apollo just looked at them. Fuguer then informed them that this was a transport car that will take them down to the base of operations. Only then did Starbuck and Apollo get in. When they got off the seconded elevator. They were met with security guards who took them to Dr. Fraiser.

"It's standard procedure when coming in from space. We really should have had a doctor check us out when we landed but these doesn't happen every day." Allen told them.

"What are they checking for?"

"Let's just say that the aliens we were fighting like to leave nasty surprises. Adama has already been informed and I believe it would be better and easier if someone in a higher authority would come along and tell your people all at once what this war and these aliens are all about." Jack said.

"We understand and I guess it would be easier on you to do it that way then to get hit with a multitude of questions from every one you meet." Apollo replied.

Just then General Hammond came into the room.

"General Hammond sir, I'd like to introduce our pilots, Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Starbuck." Jack said.

"It's a pleasure gentleman. I would like to be the fist to thank you and you're people for your help in saving Earth. The President of the United States is aboard Air force one and will be landing at Peterson Air Force Base with in the hour to come here. I'm sure he would like to thank you as well. Once you're done here I'd like you to attend a debriefing as to what went on up there."

"It's a common practice aboard the Galactica. We'd be happy to attend." Apllo replied.

"Thank you." Hammond said.

Colonel O'Neill's was the last to leave the infirmary. His arm was reset and a cast put on. Before heading to the briefing room however he stopped by his office and picked up a package and then went straight to the debriefing. As he sat down General Hammond walked in.

"Gentlemen this briefing is to be classified and the information shared here is not to be spoken of outside this facility."

"Yes sir. We understand." Apollo agreed.

"So Colonel O'Neill why don't you start. What happened up there?" Hammond said opening the meeting.

"Well sir, I would like to say everything went smooth but I can't. We were unable to share enough information before Zipacna's ship showed up." Jack told him.

"Such as?" Hammond wondered.

"Sir, they are without shields technology. They rely on the mass of there ship to absorb the blasts they take on." Jack explained.

"WHAT! Mr. Fuguer how could you have recommended these people knowing they were at such a disadvantage?" Hammond shouted,

"Sir, O'Neill interrupted. I believe Allen acted in everyone's best interest. We sure didn't have any plan that could have taken out that ship and Allen has exhausted all the other avenues of reinforcements he could send for on short notice." Jack explained defending Allen's actions.

"I see." Hammond said calming himself. "Very well then, continue. What other information didn't you get to share?"

"We told them that the Goa'uld primary weapon was powerful however I suppose they didn't understand how powerful. They took a couple of hits."

"It destroyed one of our landing bays. Half of our viper squadrons have no place to land at the moment. This happened once before during our journey when a Cylon raider plunged into it. Right now the squadrons will have to fly in shifts keeping half the vipers flying until repairs are made." Apollo added.

"Then Commander Adama launched the modified missile before Major Carter could tell him how powerful the explosion would be. The Galactica tried to get behind Jupiter before the explosion but the shock wave hit before it was totally protected by the mass of the planet. The shock wave tore through its engines." Jack continued to explain.

"So, what you're telling me is that the Galactica is virtually dead in space." Hammond said.

"Only for the moment General Hammond yes. However, our foundry and mineral ships will have made repairs in less than a yarhen." Apollo stated.

"Umm. That's a year sir." O'Neill explained.

"Well, that's good news but from the sound of it I take it you must have suffered some casualties." Hammond said.

"There are some people dead sir and over a hundred injured."

"It was the Presidents wish that the people of this fleet stay in space till we had a plan in place to accept them but in this case I believe we can help and send some of these people down for medical treatment. The Galactica is a military ship is it not?" Hammond asked.

"That's correct General Yes. Why?" Apollo asked.

"Then your people will understand what it means to keep secrets. I can't stress enough how important it is to do so."

"They can understand the importance, General." Apollo agreed.

"Then all we need is someone to take Mr. Fuguer someplace to purchase a replacement keyboard so he can get your people down here and then we can help give medical aid to your people. Hammond announced.

"Sir, I believe I can help there." O'Neill Responded.

With that O'Neill handed Allen the box he'd been carrying.

"I had a feeling that something might happen to your keyboard one day, Allen so a yesterday I took it upon myself to purchase a few of these on the off chance you'd be back. The guy at the music store said that this was the top of the line. He said something to do with the built in speakers giving it a richer sound. Hope it works for you." Jack said

"Thanks Jack. I don't know what to say." Allen replied taking the package.

Allen opened the box and pulled out the keyboard. He put in the batteries tuned it on and hit a few keys.

"The salesmen knew what he was talking about, Jack. This does have a great sound and has all the features of my old one. Let try it out and bring our people home shall we?" Allen said.

"With that Allen began to Play*. The scene on the other side of the I.D.D. seemed to almost mirror the one where they stood as the remainder of SG-1, Adama, and Tigh were in a conference room on the Galactica. Upon seeing this no one in the Galactica's briefing room even hesitated to get up from the table and walk through to the SGC.

"On behalf of the people of the fleet I would like to thank you for your hospitality." Adama Greeted.

"I'm just glad you're still here for me to provide it and to thank you and your people for saving Earth. I understand you have injured?" Responded General Hammond.

"Our wounded are lined up in the corridors outside of our medical facility." Tigh explained.

"Let's see about tending to the wounded. Mr. Fuguer you can open a passage in the hallway outside their infirmary." Hammond said.

"Thank you general and thank you Mr. Fuguer. If you can go to the Galactica you can coordinate efforts with Lieutenant Boomer. Adama told Allen.

 **Part 30**

Later everyone started re-gathering in the briefing room. Allen had got together with Boomer who had been organizing the wounded on the Galactica in the order of how severe the person's wounds were and had sent the people that could be moved to Earth. Most of which had broken bones which Dr. Fraiser easily reset. She found the experience to be somewhat odd as the people who were in a serious amount of pain seemed to be smiling a lot. This feeling disappeared as Colonel O'Neill explained that these people had been on board a ship for fifteen years looking for earth. Colonel O'Neill had shown Apollo and Starbuck how to get to the mess hall from the infirmary. They were to take people to and from these areas as the injured went to be treated and the treated were led back to the mess hall to wait. When there were enough people to send back Allen would do so which made it easier on him. Anthropologist, archeologist and scientists from the SGC had to be beaten off with a stick so to speak to keep from annoying their guest's. Eventually only two at a time were let in to see them after Colonel O'Neill asked some of the treated people if they wouldn't mind talking to them. General Hammond had gone to the surface to meet with the President and had told him of the situation below. Sam Daniel and Teal'c however stayed with Adama and Tigh in the briefing room. Papers, books, and blue prints were scattered all over the room. Everyone with the exception of Starbuck and Apollo who were still helping with the wounded were now returning for the briefing however the conversation SG-1 and the people of the Galactica seemed to be engaged in didn't seem as though it would be coming to an end any time soon. It wasn't until General Hammond came into the room that they stopped talking as Sam and Colonel O'Neill snapped to attention. Everyone else that had been sitting stood as well out of respect.

"At ease people and thank you for coming." General Hammond began. "This is Major Davis. He is the liaison officer to the capital and the President of our country."

"It is a pleasure Major Davis." Adama Responded. "This is truly a momentous occasion."

"Yes, that's true and I'd like to thank you and your people for helping us in our hour of need. We surely would have perished had it not been for your efforts." The major replied.

"It was something my people and I felt necessary as we had been looking for you from the beginning." Adama said.

"General Hammond has been telling me of the injures your people had suffered and that you have also lost some as well."

"Yes, they will be sorely missed. It is such a shame that they died when our goal was within their grasp." Adama said sadly.

"I can assure you they will be honored here on earth as heroes." The Major replied.

"I thank you for that. I'm sure they would have liked that." Adama replied.

"Colonel, would you mind explaining why the briefing room looks like a tornado came through here." Hammond asked.

"Umm. Sir, that would be our fault." Sam Responded referring to herself and Commander Adama. "We were looking at possible upgrades to the Galactica as repairs were being made."

"Yes, I've been told that you also suffered damages. I hope that it isn't anything that can't be repaired." The Major said.

"Sir, if I may? It is my belief that we have technologies that would make the Galactica more formidable than what is was." Sam Announced.

"What kind of upgrades? What technologies?" Hammond asked.

"Computers I bet those things looked plenty old." Colonel O'Neill responded.

"Actually, no sir. Those computers look old yes but they were built to last and I wouldn't expect to change more than fifteen percent of them and that's a stretch. But we can add a better stellar-cartography program. Their engines however, enabled them to move at only light speed. Sir, we now have technologies to go faster than that and can design hyper drives that would allow the Galactica to do so as well." Sam explained.

"Yes, go on." Hammond said

"Then there are the lasers. They were designed to carry a power load that the Galactica could never hope to produce. They could never reach their full potential. While this ensures the lasers a long life they would have little effect on ships the size of a Goa'uld mother ship without diverting all available power to them. With just a few naquada generators they may be enough to destroy a mother ship in a couple of well placed shots. I say a few generators because the hyper drives would require one anyway and a third should also be installed for normal ship functions as well as life support and if we come up with even better weapons through one of our off world expeditions we can look into installing them later." Sam continued to explain.

"That's what we have been meaning to ask you about." Adama began. "We've been told that you have a limited space program. That the farthest your race has gone has only been to your moon. So just how have you people made such an enemy from outside you solar system and what do you mean off world expeditions? We've asked Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill but they've been telling us that it wasn't their place to say. Can you tell us anything Major Davis."

It was the General who responded. "The President and the joint chiefs have decided to give you full disclosure of our command center and what we do here. They felt it would be necessary so you know more about what were up against and why. Dr. Jackson, Major Carter will you do the honors."

Daniel's head shot up in surprise at hearing this as he was unprepared to give a lecture on such short notice while Sam raised the blast shield from the observation window giving Adama and Tigh a good view of the Stargate where Technicians were preparing a MALP unit.

"About seventy years ago in another part of the world we call Egypt we found a device of alien origin buried there. We call it a Stargate and about ten years ago we learned how to use it." Daniel began.

"It opens a stable wormhole that connects to a network of other Stargates in this part of the galaxy." Sam told them.

"We have since learned it was buried and forgotten for a reason. Turns out that while the Goa'uld didn't originally build the gate system, thousands of years ago they used it to come to earth and enslave its people taking and spreading them out on different worlds across the galaxy. Some would be used to slave in there mines or other tasks while others were taken to be hosts for the parasitic symbiots. Since we reopened our gate the Goa'uld now see us as a threat." Daniel explained.

"We have since been using the Stargate to look for new weapons and technologies to fight the Goa'uld. Sam said.

"You're saying that that device takes you to other planets?" Tigh asked in disbelief.

"Now that things are back to normal we'll be sending out a probe to a new planet in a few minutes so we can determine if it would be wise to send a team of people through to explore the surrounding area. At that time you will be able to see it in action for yourself." General Hammond replied.

"What's to prevent something from coming through the moment you open it?" Adama inquired.

"These Wormholes only travel one way so once on the other side a person would have to dial home to get back. The only things that can travel both ways are high frequency transmissions such as audio and video signals that will be transmitted from the probe." Sam replied.

Just then the control room called the general to tell them they were ready to send the probe through via intercom.

"You have a go control room, proceed." Hammond responded.

Adama and Tigh watched as the inner ring started to spin and the chevrons engaged.

"What's it doing?" Tigh asked

"To travel to any three dimensional point in space you need six points in space to determine the location you want to travel to. The Stargate is locking on to those six points, a seventh will also light up telling the star gate on the other side from which other Stargate in the universe are to receive a wormhole from." Sam explained.

Just then the last chevron locked and the stargate exploded to life. Instinct told Tigh to protect Adama as he grabbed him and was going to force him to duck for cover but watched as the explosion of energy settled back upon itself creating a shimmering wall of what seemed to be transparent liquid.

"You people travel through that?" Tigh said in shock.

"Yes, it's perfectly safe." Sam said.

The MALP then moved to the event horizon.

"We can watch the transmissions from the probe on this screen." Hammond told them.

The General turned on the viewer used during briefing for demonstrations and illustrations. The onboard camera showed its advance toward the Wormhole. The transition was interrupted for a few seconds as the MALP was in transit. When the picture came up again an image of a forest on a new planet was shown. Daniel speculated that the culture of the emendate surrounding looked Druid in nature judging by the symbols amongst the surrounding runes. A good candidate for new plant life at the least and should be marked for study.

"This is an amazing device, but if you or the Goa'uld didn't build it who did?"

"We believe it was a race that moved out of this part of the galaxy. They were known only as the Ancients, who we've never met." Daniel announced.

"I see, and this is how you were able to develop these improvements you want to install on the Galactica." Adama stated.

"The technology we receive from other worlds are ones that are either freely given to us in trade or found on abandon planets left by races that either died off for what ever reason or merely left their planet but some were taken from the Goa'uld as well. This technology has been reverse engineered to be mass produced for our military. The only technology that we haven't been able to acquire so far are energy shields which would really be needed on the Galactica should it engage in battle again." Sam said.

"I agree. Should another attack happen now, the Galactica would be of no use. Major Davis I've just had a thought. Half of the Galacticas landing bays have been destroyed. This means half our viper pilots can't land. These pilots are highly trained warriors both on and off their vipers and are use to making contact with alien civilizations. Until the Galactica can make repairs these pilots may be of some use to you in your exploration through this Stargate of yours to help find these new technologies." Adama suggested.

"Actually sir, keeping half there squadrons flying is wasting there resources both in fuel and skill. Maybe we should consider the offer." Sam suggested.

"It does sound feasible and I do like the idea. I will however have to take it up with the joint chiefs of course however not to sound greedy but what they will want to know is what other wonders "you" have brought us." The Major said

"Sir, on my flight down here I witnessed quite a number of ships of different designs that have been constructed for different functions but as Fuguer pointed out we now have a boost to our space program. That alone should be considered a big advancement." O'Neill mentioned.

"This is true but the joint chiefs will want to make sure that these people are indeed willing to share their technology. No offence commander, but most advanced races aren't willing to share so willingly." The Major said.

"None taken Major Davis but for whatever reasons these other races had you can be assured that we will not hesitate to share what we have. Eventually the Cylons will come to this reign of space and I have no doubt that they will come in force and with new technology that they will have stolen from other races as they journey here. Our ships will be open for your scientists to reverse engineer I believe Major Carter called it and my people will help in any way we can. As a mater of fact I would like to start by giving you the two Vipers that the Colonel and Mr. Fuguer came on for your scientists to study. Will that be a big enough token of good faith for your joint chiefs?" Adama asked.

"This is good news and I'm sure the joint chiefs will be pleased. Commander Adama as a return token I would like to inform you that plans have already been put into motion for the refugees that came with you, the last remaining survivors of you former planet will be brought to earth and to a military base where they will be integrated into our society after we send people to educate them in our ways here on earth. This is truly a huge step for both our people and we will make every effort to accommodate you as much as we can." The Major replied.

"Thank you Major Davis. I thank you and my people thank you." Adama said.

"Your welcome and once again thank you, if you'll excuse me I must get back to Washington with the news."

"That's alright Major Davis, we too must get back to the Galactica to over see repairs and tell our people the plans you've made so far." Adama replied.

"Remember commander this base is to be a secret only your military will know about it and even they will be sworn to secrecy." Hammond said.

"We understand sir. Farewell."

"Good day gentlemen."

With that Major Davis and General Hammond left the room. Allen then stood and opened an IDD to the Galactica and Tigh and Adama left as well.

"Well Campers, what do you think about all this?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is a historic event. One that may unlock the secrets of our past and forge our future." Daniel said excitedly.

"Indeed. These people will surly turn the tides on our war with the Goa'uld." Teal'c announced.

"Don't forget the Cylons they are as every bit a threat as the Goa'uld maybe even more by the time they reach this region of space. You guys can't let the government take that threat lightly. You must help Adama convince them." Allen warned.

"Don't worry Fuguer we'll be ready for them but we have to put first things first. If we don't stop the Goa'uld we won't have to worry about these Cylons." Jack replied.

"Sir, I believe we now have to redouble our efforts to get our hand on shield technology at all costs short of stealing it from our allies of course." Sam announced.

"Of course." Jack responded.

"Maybe we can reopen negotiations with our allies and bargain for them." Daniel suggested.

"That never worked in the past and even with our new toys I don't think they'll be willing to negotiate. They just don't like to share plain and simple." Jack replied.

"I hate to say it Daniel but I have to side with the Colonels on this one." Sam added.

It was then that O'Neill noticed that Allen looked like he was fighting an inner battle of some kind.

"Something wrong Fuguer?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I did something I'm not exactly proud of and I don't know how you'd react to it."

"Well, go ahead, spill it."

"How do you people view going to an arms dealer?"

"The military has been known to do it. It's done all the time."

"Alright how do you feel when one of your rival nations buys illegal weapons from arms dealers or your military secrets?"

"I don't think I like where this is going Fuguer." Jack said.

"Well that's what I feel I did to Starfleet Jack. Do you remember when I showed up on the bridge of the enterprise just before I brought the ships to this dimension?"

"You mean when you took so long getting back from reporting to Hammond. Yes." Jack replied.

"Do you also remember I told you not to bring any weapons to deep space nine?" Allen asked.

"Yes, of course and we didn't."

"Well I didn't realize it but I did and I was really surprised when I found that zatgun I use on that Jaffa still in my pocket. I found it when I got dressed after I was release from sickbay. Then I heard that Quark was in rout to his distributor and one thing you should know is that aside from running a bar he also deals in arms. I think a lot of Ferengi do. You see they will do anything for a profit of any kind. They have this whole set of written rules about it. Another thing you should know is that most Ferengi will try to find ways to cheat a person during a deal. Anyway I took a side trip to see him on my way back to the Enterprise and traded him the zatgun among other things I was able to lay my hand on in short notice for instructions for shield technology and I'm feeling guilty that I went behind the back of my friends in Starfleet to get it for you." Allen explained.

It was then that Allen produced a Starfleet pad from his inside pocket.

"I'm not sure if I feel right about this and it could be very basic plans. There could be huge chunks of information missing from it. Hell, I don't even know whose technology it is. Vulcan, Romulin, Klingon, or even federation but it was my hope that Major Carter could figure it out and fill in the blanks if any."

Allen handed the pad over to Sam and she looked through the information.

"Sir, this is it. There are parts missing, but I believe that I can make it work using base eight math. Sir, we have shield technology." Sam said excitedly.

"Fuguer you my have save earth from any future attacks."

"Yeah, but I still feel lousy for doing it behind Picards and the others backs."

Daniel stepped to Allen's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allen listen, I spent some time with Captain Picard before he left and he seemed to feel just as lousy that he couldn't help because of that prime directive of theirs. I'm sure he'd feel relived that you were able to come through for us when he couldn't and even if he suspected what you did he would be okay with it. Just as long as you didn't mention it. Sort of an unspoken understanding." Daniel explained.

"I guess all I can do is hope your right. Thanks Daniel."

"Fuguer, you have changed the world, Hell, maybe the universe. We should celebrate. Who's for O'Malley's I'm buying."

 **Part 31**

Two weeks later in the briefing room SG-1 and General Hammond were having a meeting with SG-1s newest temporary member Apollo as was Apollo's father commander Adama. He attended many of the meetings to find out what was known about the planet they were to send his people to. They were discussing the planet that they were planning to explore within the hour when Allen came in carrying a shopping bag.

"General Hammond sir, SG-1, I just thought I'd stop by to tell you that I've decided to move on again." He said.

"We thought you already did when we couldn't find you last night." O'Neill responded. "What happened to you? Where'd you go?"

"I went to a couple of different dimensions for a couple of hours. I had some shopping to do." Allen explained.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, I wanted to pick up some parting gifts for you guys before I left."

"Parting gifts, for us? You've done so much for us already. You really didn't have to do that. What did you get me by the way? Jack asked.

"These are for everyone Jack. Allen began. More of a personal nature though. DVDs. Box sets of Star trek the next generations first season. I thought you might like to have them as kind of a memento. Besides I've been watching what passes for television programming around here and it sucks. Thought you might like some quality programming. "Allen explained.

Now "this" is cool. Jack replied.

"Yeah, well I would have got you the rest of the Star trek series but I ran out of money but not before I was able to get the RoboCop trilogy so you could see first hand all of Murphy's capabilities."

"Well" that could be useful." Major Carter replied.

"Maybe the next time I'm in the neighborhood I'll take everyone on an inter-dimensional shopping spree."

"So you're leaving us again?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, for a time at least.

"Where will you go?" Sam asked

"Like I said the first time I left I'm going to make new friends. One can never have too many. I was thinking about going back to see Macgyver. That's where I was when all this started and I'm sure he's been wondering if I made it out of that building alive so I thought I might put his mind at rest.

"Just don't be a stranger Fuguer." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh, I'll be back from time to time to see how things turn out. I'm interested in seeing all the new improvements you're putting into the Galactica." Allen said with a smile.

"Well, you'll always be welcome here Mr. Fuguer and if there's anything we can do for you in a different dimension, you just let us know." Hammond said in response.

"Excuse me?... What about military protocol?" He asked.

"That was the Presidents doing. He has given permission that if you need our support you can call upon us."

"Wow! The President said that?" Allen was in awe

"I think you've underestimated your new found popularity Fuguer you did right by us and that says something. You've earned it." Jack said.

"He also wished me to tell you that he extends the same invitation to you as he did the people of the Galactica. That is if you wish until you find your own dimension you can come back here anytime you want and call it home."

"Shocked as Allen was he managed to speak. I don't know what to say...thank you."

"I think I can speak for everyone on the Galactica when I say you made my people's hopes and dreams come true. I really don't understand what it is you do but if you need us you can count on our help as well." Commander Adama announced.

"Thanks. Thank all of you. Maybe one day when I find my dimension I'll come back to invite you to celebrate with me, my treat."

"Sounds good to me." Jack said.

He then took his keyboard and began to play* opening an IDD. He then turned to his friends and said so long and went through.

"I'm going to miss that space monkey."

"As will I." Teal'c replied.

"I think we all will." Daniel responded.

"I just hope he find his home. It just wouldn't be right for him to have done all that he did and never find it." Apollo said.

"I don't think that will be for a while yet. Jack replied.

Why do you say that? Apollo asked.

Because I think his story has just begun.

 **The End**

This story was written in the 90's and was gone over to see if I needed to update it in any way. But I liked it and decided to upload it as is which is why there weren't any transformers in the story. The transformers movies weren't out yet. I hoped you liked it and maybe one day I'll revisit Allen Fuguer and his quest to find his way home.

I like reviews


End file.
